Harry Potter and the fight of the Animagi
by Kitty Petro
Summary: A 6. year story. Get s better when Harry comes to Hogwarts. Parings: RWHG, ADMM and SSOC. Some later chapters are inspired from other fics. The authors of these fics send a mail to me so i can give you the credit for the chapter. NO FLAMES PLEASE
1. Whit Mrs Figg

Chapter 1  
  
With Mrs. Figg  
  
Harry Potter was a most unusual boy, living in a drearily normal house, with a very boring, yet what most people would deem a very normal family.  
  
Most residents of Surrey would awake on this hot July day and have themselves a pleasant normal day. However, this was anything but the case at Number 4, Privet Drive, where the day had begun as anything but normal.  
  
Harry Potter, now sixteen years old, lying upon his bed in his room, was startled as he heard three booming resounding crashes in the hallway. He shrugged, dismissing the racket. Probably just Dudley throwing his suitcases down the stairs again, Harry thought. Harry's guess was confirmed moments later, when he heard Dudley whine most unconvincingly to his mother that his suitcases were far too heavy for him to carry down the steps. Harry was not at all surprised when he heard his Aunt Petunia beg her portly son to take a break from his morning's labor. Honestly, thought Harry in disgust.  
  
Harry stayed in his room as long as he could, making sure that he wouldn't have to cart Dudley's luggage down for him. But, when his stomach began to rumble, he decided to make his way to the kitchen.  
  
"You're late," Aunt Petunia growled, staring down her long thin nose at him. "And, as such, there'll be no food for you."  
  
Harry grinned, which a surprising response to his Aunt's comment. "Now, really, Aunt Petunia," Harry began in a quiet dramatic voice. "I hardly think you'd want Professor Moody, Professor Lupin, or my friend Tonks to know that you're starving me now, would you? Of course, it has been a while since they last visited so..."  
  
Aunt Petunia only shivered, and moved away from the refrigerator, her face now pale.  
  
So it was that Harry made his way out to the Dursley's sedan eating a big and tasty red apple. Harry knew that the Dursleys had won a vacation to the island of Mallorca, and as that were the case, Harry was going to stay with Mrs. Figg until his school year started. Harry looked forward to having a good time this stay, since last year he had found out that Mrs. Figg was in reality a Squib. The problem was that he had to convince the Dursleys that he still hated the idea.  
  
Mrs. Figg was waiting outside for the Dursleys and Harry to meet with her. Harry saw Mrs. Figg make a sour-looking face at him, so that the Dursleys didn't expect anything. While the Dursley's spoke loudly to Mrs. Figg about their upcoming trip, she made her way over to Harry to speak privately with him a moment.  
  
"Welcome, Harry dear," she said quietly. "Go on, now, inside with you. Be sure to wipe your feet on the rug, and then put your things in your room, upstairs, first door on your right. Oh, and don't you DARE touch a thing while I'm talking with your Aunt and Uncle, you hear?"  
  
Harry stood there feeling a bit confused. Either Mrs. Figg was a very good actress, or she had clearly forgotten everything that happened last year. With a weary shrug, Harry did as Mrs. Figg had bade him to do, and went into the living room. There, he saw all of Mrs. Figg's cats lounging about or playing. Much to his surprise, he also noticed she had a new cat, one he'd never seen before. This particular cat was a svelte striped grey tabby cat. Harry watched the new cat, then frowned as he could of sworn he recognized it peculiar markings around its eyes.  
  
Harry grinned. "Good morning, Professor McGonnagal," he said by way of greeting. The cat sat down on her haunches a moment, and smiled at him. Right before his eyes the small grey tabby tranfigured itself into the familiar shape of his Transfigurations teacher, Professor Minerva McGonnagal.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Potter," she returned with a polite nod of her proud head.  
  
"I see that the Order is still keeping an eye on me then, eh?" Harry asked, peering at her through his round spectacles.  
  
"Actually, no, Potter. Not really," Professor McGonnagal replied. "I am here as both Professor Dumbledore and Poppy have instructed me to take a rest. Goodness me, it's not like I've never been stunned before, you know. The way those two talk they'll next be telling me I cannot resume my duties at Hogwarts." The strict yet kindly Professor's thin lips nearly disappeared in her displeasure at that particular thought.  
  
"But, Professor...you do still work at Hogwarts, don´t you?" Harry asked, just a bit worried.  
  
"Silly boy, of course I do," McGonnagal chided him.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the return of Mrs. Figg, who looked a bit peaked when she came back inside. "A bit of a change in plans, Harry dear," she informed him. "I've been summoned to a Squib conference in Norway, so I'm afraid that I cannot take care of you this summer.  
  
"So it would probably be best, I think, for you to ask one of your school friends if you may stay with them for the summer."  
  
"Well, okay. In that case, I'll need Hedwig," Harry declared, somewhat at a loss. He turned and headed up to his room to fetch his majestic white snowy owl. "I suppose I could ask Ron," he said upon his return.  
  
"Just Mr. Weasley?" McGonnagal asked, arching one eyebrow at him. "What of Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Hmm, I guess you're right, Professor. I'll write to Hermione as well." Harry copied the letter he prepared for Ron to send with Hedwig to Hermione. "Well, Arabella, I suppose I should be going," McGonnagal said. "I've a few things I still have to do before the summer's end." She got to her feet in preparation to leaving.  
  
"Wait one minute, Minerva," Mrs. Figg demanded suddenly, though kindly.  
  
Professor MacGonnagal turned around, sighing.  
  
"I think you´ll be needing this," Mrs. Figg said, holding out the cane Harry had seen Professor MacGonnagal use before when she came home from St. Mungo's.  
  
"Do you really still need that, Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Regretfully, yes, Mr. Potter. Though, I may stop using it when the school begins again," McGonnagal informed him, then she nodded, and left. "Good day to you both," the irritated Professor declared, then there a distinctive bang that occurred when a wizard or witch disapperated.  
  
Mrs. Figg then looked over at Harry. "You've got the day ahead of you, Harry. Though it is still rather early. You should try to get some sleep, Harry," Mrs. Figg suggested. Harry nodded in agreement, and headed up the stairs to bed. 


	2. Whit Hermione

Chapter 2  
  
With Hermione  
  
The next morning Harry awoke later than usual. He donned some clothes and went downstairs, where he was met by Mrs. Figg in the kitchen. "Ah, good morning, Harry," she said happily. "Your Hedwig has returned with some answers from your friends."  
  
Harry retrieved the letters from Hedwig, gently stroking the snowy owl's head fondly before picking up one of the letters, which he saw was from Ron Weasley. It read:  
  
Hi Harry  
  
Happy Birthday. I hope you have had a good summer so far. I'm sorry but you can´t stay here this summer. Mum´s trying to pretend like nothing's wrong, but everyone knows that she had a huge fight with Fred and George because they didn't receive any NEWT´s, started that joke shop, and left Hogwarts right in the middle of a school year. She is barking at everyone, so I don´t really think you should come stay here. I know...try Hermione! I'm sure she'll let you stay the summer with her.  
  
Ron  
  
PS: Just thought you should know, Harry...Hermione and I, well, are boy and girlfriend. We have both figured that out this year, and we are perfect for each other.  
  
Harry laid the letter down. Hermione and Ron... perfect for each other? He shook his head and opened Hermione´s letter next. It read:  
  
Hello Harry,  
  
I presume that Ron has---by now, at least---told you that he and I are a couple? I do hope so. I'm so happy! If you can't stay with Ron this summer, you are more than welcome to come stay with me. I would appreciate some company, since I won´t have access to next year's school books for another month at least!  
  
Love, from Hermione  
  
Harry was disappointed because he wouldn't be staying with Ron at the Burrow, but he did have to admit he was glad that Hermione wanted the company. It would be awkward at first, he was sure, staying with Hermione instead of Ron, as Ron and Hermione were quite different people. But it wasn't as if he really had a choice in the matter; it was the only choice he had available.  
  
"So, dear, have you a place to stay over the summer?" Mrs. Figg asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Figg. I'll be staying with my friend from school, Hermione Granger," Harry informed her.  
  
"Oh, good. Um, have you any idea when she will be coming for you?" Mrs. Figg asked next.  
  
"Sorry, but I don´t really know yet," Harry said. "But, I'll be sure to ask her when I send my reply back with Hedwig."  
  
Harry sat down and began his reply to Hermione, which read:  
  
Hi Hermione  
  
I'm glad to hear that you and Ron are now a couple. Ordinarily I'd stay with Ron over the summer, you know, but...I'm afraid I can't. Mrs. Weasley is having problems with Fred and George, and it's effecting everyone at the Burrow, so Ron doesn't want me to become involved. So...if you are still of a mind to take me on, I look forward to staying with you until the school year starts. If that´s all right with your parents, of course.  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. If it is all right for me to stay with you, do you have any idea when I might expect you to arrive to pick me up? Mrs. Figg wants to know.  
  
Harry gave Hedwig an owl treat, a gentle stroke upon her proud head, and then gave her his letter to deliver. It was only an hour later, when Hermione's answer appeared. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Of course you may stay with my parents and I for the rest of the summer. I´ll get Mum to pick you up at Mrs. Figg's house tomorrow morning. Can´t wait to see you again, Harry!  
  
Love, from Hermione  
  
Mrs. Figg appeared in the room with Harry and couldn't but help noticing Hedwig standing on her perch. "So, Harry, when do you leave to be with your friend, dear?" Mrs. Figg asked politely.  
  
"Hermione says that Mrs. Granger will be by to pick me up tomorrow morning," Harry told her.  
  
"Good. It's probably best then for you to go and pack your trunk," Mrs. Figg suggested.  
  
Later on, when Harry finally went to bed that night, he wondered what it was going to be like...staying with Hermione. He was sure of one thing...it would be very very different than staying with Ron at the Burrow.  
  
The next day, Harry made his way downstairs early, where he ate his breakfast and made himself ready.  
  
"Oh, Harry...I think your Mrs. Granger has just pulled up to the curb," Mrs Figg said looking out the window. She went out and returned with Hermione´s mother.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Mrs. Granger said, smiling. She had the very same bushy brown hair as Hermione and much the same smile. "I´m Alice Granger," she told him and gave Harry her hand. "Hermione's told me so much about you."  
  
"Um, just give me a moment to go get my stuff, Mrs. Granger," Harry said, not quite sure about just what Hermione had told her mother about him. It didn't come up in their conversation as they made their way to the Granger house.  
  
Once they had arrived in the driveway, Harry caught sight of Hermione dozing in a hammock, the ever-present Crookshanks, her ginger cat, lying on her stomach purring contendedly. Hermione dear you have to wake upp Alice said.  
  
As Harry approached, Hermione murmured something that sounded suspiciously like "Ron, I love you," but Harry wasn't certain. Harry chuckled quietly.  
  
Alice Granger stared down at her only daughter, and smiled, shaking her head. "Hermione? Honey, your friend Harry is here."  
  
There was no response, both Hermione and Crookshanks dozed on in perfect contentment.  
  
"Let me try, ma'am," Harry told Mrs. Granger. He went down on his knees, leaned over and whispered into Hermione's ear, "Hermione, the OWL results are in."  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open suddenly, and she sat up quickly. So quickly in fact, that the hammock rocked and dumped Hermione out on to the ground. Crookshanks fortunately leapt away from the whole ordeal, getting away with no harm done. "Oh!" Hermione said, then she saw Harry. "Hello, Harry," she said with a smile, nervously brushing back her bushy hair from her face. Harry laughed softly, and helped Hermione to her feet again. "So, you've finally arrived, have yoy?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, I have. It seems your mother and I intruded upon you and Ron in your dreams, Hermione," Harry said with a clever grin.  
  
Hermione blushed guiltily, then scowled briefly at Harry.  
  
"Oh, come along, you two," Alice Granger said, smiling and shaking her head. Hermione kindly carried Hedwig's cage, following Harry into the house and up the stairs to what would be his bedroom for his stay.  
  
"Now, I know it´s a bit small, so I hope you don't mind. Most of the time this is a storage room, but it'll do as a guest room in a pinch," Hermione explained. "We cleaned thoroughly yesterday though."  
  
"It's fine, Hermione," Harry said and took a look around. He placed his trunk at the foot of the small yet sufficient bed, and placed Hedwig's cage on the chest of drawers against the far wall beside the room's only window. He opened Hedwig's cage and let her out. The snowy owl moved out and began exploring her new surroundings.  
  
"I'm in the room right next door, if you need any help," Hermione told him. Much to Harry's surprise, Hermione briskly set about to stowing his things away...though, she did let him help. After everything was in its place, the two turned to leave, when they both heard Hermione's mother call out, "Harry, Hermione... dinner!"  
  
"Oh, Dad´s home from work," Hermione told him, smiling and elated. "Come on!" she added, and ran down the stairs with Harry following close behind.  
  
Once downstairs, Hermione and her dad started a conversation. It appeared that Hermione's father hadn't like Hermione using magic on her teeth. Apparently, at least to Harry's eyes, this had been an on-going point of contention between father and daughter. "Honey, why couldn´t you of just let me fit you for braces?" he asked.  
  
"Dad, what's done is done, and you know it. I don't see why we have to continue to rehash this subject...especially in front of our guest," Hermione said, giving her father a pointed look, and nodding in Harry's direction with her head. Harry took the seat beside Hermione, and placed his napkin upon his lap.  
  
"Oh, hello there," Hermione's father said. "You must be Harry. I'm Robert Granger, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Robert Granger had short brown hair and white, straight teeth that would of made Gilderoy Lockhart jealous.  
  
Hermione's mother entered the dining room and placed a steaming pan on the table atop a scarlet trivet. Hermione sniffed, then explained tonight's meal. "Carrot pudding, with meatballs, I'd say," she declared. Then she smiled a happy smile. "Wonderful! Though, just what are we celebrating, Mother?"  
  
Harry successfully stifled his brief surge of laughter.  
  
"I should of known I couldn't get anything past you, dear. That's my girl, all grown up now," Alice said proudly and hugged her daughter. "I still can´t hardly believe that you've a boyfriend."  
  
Hermione blushed scarlet at her mother's fussing. She cast Harry a shy happy look, though she gave her parents a roll of her eyes. "Thank you for embarrassing me in front of Harry, Mom."  
  
"Your face is as nearly as red as Ron´s hair, Hermione," Harry confided to her under his breath, chuckling quietly.  
  
"Harry...do shut up," Hermione said primly. "It´s my parents that aren't handling this too well, not me."  
  
After dinner both Harry and Hermione went to the bathroom, where Hermione laid down the laws of the Granger household. "The most important thing to remember in this house is to brush your teeth, after each and every meal," Hermione informed him, quite seriously. There were a few more simple rules, but Harry wouldn't have any trouble with those, having had to toe the line with the Dursleys, after all.  
  
As Harry took off his glasses, and went to bed that night, he thought to himself that Ron was a rather lucky fellow, to have Hermione as his girlfriend. He smiled at those musings, and then, with a carefree expression on his face for once, promptly fell asleep. 


	3. OWL results from Hogwarts

Chapter 3  
  
OWL´s and the Letters from Hogwarts  
  
It was nearly a week later, and Harry found he had finally gotten used to living with the Grangers. He and Hermione came down to breakfast, and Mrs. Granger was there to meet them with a smile.  
  
"Good morning, you two. You've both received a few letters in the post," she said, pointing over to the nearby buffet table. They looked up in surprise to find the Weasley's ancient and decrepit owl, Errol, drinking water from a bowl Mrs. Granger had set out for him. There also was some unknown brown owl sitting quite dignified upon a perch. Must be one of the school owls, Harry thought to himself. Harry took the letter from the Hogwarts owl who took off out the window once his job had been completed.  
  
"Hermione, it´s our Hogwarts letters," Harry announced, then braced himself, adding, "and our OWL results too."  
  
Hermione's small hand snapped out and nabbed her exam results letter. After a quick, nervous perusal of her results, she informed Harry, "I passed everything with perfect scores," she said with a combination of relief and pride.  
  
Didn't do nearly as well as all that, Harry thought to himself, as he lokked upon his own marks. He had passed---though only barely--- Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Charms, and Magical history, as well as Care for Magical Creatures. "I passed everything too, Hermione. I guess that meens I may start Auror training this year," Harry declared. He then looked down in his hand at his school letter, passing over Hermione's letter to her, before opening his own.  
  
The letter was the usual one, which said that the school train would depart from Platform 9 and ¾ on the 1st of September. It went on to state that only three new books would be required this year. "Well, here's the new books we need this year," Harry said aloud, reading from the letter.  
  
"Transfigurations for Grade Six by Rutt Mose," Harry intoned.  
  
"Intermediary Charms by Lucy Dogface," Hermione then added.  
  
"The Dark Arts in its Many Shapes by Lee Kino," Harry finished.  
  
"Well, that title surely means that we'll most likely have gotten ourselves new Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione reasoned.  
  
It was then that Harry saw an additional note within the envelope that had contained his Hogwarts letter. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are most pleased to inform you that you have been selected as the new Gryffindor House Quidditch Captain.  
  
Professor Minerva McGonnagal, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione looked upon her letter she'd just gotten from Ron. "Oh, Ron says hello to you, Harry" she informed him. She then turned to her mother. "May Harry and I go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, Mother?"  
  
"Of course you may, honey," Mrs. Granger replied with a smile.  
  
"That's good...because Ron and his family will be going there tomorrow as well," Hermione stated with a barely suppressed smile. She turned toward Harry again. "I forgot to mention to you, Harry, that Ron had sent me an owl a few days before you arrived, saying that Fred and George have moved into a house down by Hogsmeade. They told Ron that they have better luck selling things there than they did in Diagon Alley."  
  
Nicely done, Fred and George, Harry thought with a mental grin.  
  
Harry and Hermione ate their breakfast, being sure they gave thanks for their food. Harry, after finishing his meal, went out and lied down in the hammock in the Granger's garden. He gasped as he felt his scar burn, something he had finally become used to, since Lord Voldemort had returned some two years ago. He remembered everything that had happened in the Ministry of Magic that gloomy last year. He remembered the triumphant look on Bellatrix Lestrange's face when she had indirectly killed Sirius Black, Harry's former godfather. Harry was glad that he was now alone, as he could not stop a tear of sadness from splashing upon his cheek. It was then that it occurred to him that he no longer had any magical family of his own... only the Muggles, the Dursleys. With those gloomy thoughts whirling in his head, he felt oddly depressed, and tired. He closed his eyes, and much to his surprise, fell sound asleep...  
  
"Harry? Harry, you got to wake up," a voice pleaded with him.  
  
"Huh?" Harry murmured, looking blearily up at the owner of the voice. All he saw was a blurred figure, and his hope's rose unexpectantly. "I-I-Is that you, Cho?" he asked in a muzzy voice.  
  
"Oh, Harry...I've missed you so much," the voice, definitely female said...though, come to think of it, it really didn't sound much like Cho Chang to him. The figure finally came into focus, and Harry glared up at the smugly smiling Hermione Granger. "Geez! Hermione...don't do that!" Harry growled at her.  
  
"Sorry, Harry...I just couldn't resist," she teased. "Besides that's just a payback for your teasing me about Ron yesterday."  
  
"All right, all right," Harry groused, and straigthened his round spectacles upon his nose.  
  
"Come on now. You have to get up, as we must get ready for tomorrow, silly."  
  
"Hermione, we're only going to buy three books and some supplies," Harry reminded her. "It's not like it's some big deal, you know..."  
  
Hermione looked back at him with a sad expression.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot," Harry said apologetically. It´s a rather big day for you, isn't it? You get to see Ron again."  
  
"Splendid! That's much better, Harry," Hermione replied, and then together they went back up to the house. 


	4. Hermione and Ron

Chapter 4  
  
Hermione and Ron  
  
The next day the Grangers and Harry made their way to Diagon Alley. Harry had to admit that he was looking forward to seeing Ron again, but not nearly as much as Hermione.  
  
"There he is!" Hermione exclaimed, all smiles as she ran towards Ron and hugged him fiercely, pausing only once to give him a quick kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Hello, 'Mione," Ron replied, his face happy but a bit red, calling Hermione by her nickname.  
  
"Ron! How's it going, mate?" Harry said, grabbing Ron's hand and shaking it.  
  
"Hey there, Harry. I'm fine," Ron said in response, smiling brightly at seeing his friend. "C'mon, you two...we were just going down to Gringotts to make a withdrawl. For school stuff, you know..."  
  
"Great! I´ll join you," Harry declared, and the three made their way over to the cluster of Weasleys, easily identifiable by their bright red hair.  
  
Upon entering Gringrott's Wizard Bank, Hermione looked about all that went on inside the institution with bright-eyed wonder. It suddenly occurred to Harry that Hermione had never had been inside Gringrotts before, and that was most likely why she seemed almost spell-bound and speechless. After the goblins in charge ascertained their identies, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were ushered into the strange conveyances---that reminded Harry of mine cars---in which they would descend to their respective vaults.  
  
Hermione carefully took the seat next to Ron, and nervously held his hand.  
  
"Hang on, Hermione," Harry advised.  
  
"Why do you say that, Harry?" Hermione asked a bit timidly.  
  
"You'll see," Harry and Ron counseled.  
  
The car they sat in lurched into motion, and in the blink of an eye was racing full tilt down the twisting hilly tracks. Hermione's brown eyes went huge and she squealed in fright as they went through a stretch that plummeted them precipitiously downward then up again.  
  
"That´s why!" Ron screamed to Hermione, who now held on to him tightly. Hermione didn't screech again, but she did make Ron grimace on occasion as she gripped his hand tightly.  
  
The string of cars finally slowed down and came to a thankful halt. They had made it to the Weasley's vault. As was usually the case, Harry felt somewhat guilty when he saw how little gold remained the Weasley's vault.  
  
"Not much," Mrs. Weasley quietly told Harry, but she then nodded, adding, "but enough, thank goodness."  
  
Once the Weasleys had returned to their cars, the silent goblin drove them over to the Potter vault.  
  
"We'll give you a minute, dear, shall we?" Mrs. Weasley told him kindly.  
  
"Ooh, Harry," Hermione suddenly asked. "Do you think...well, that is, may I..."  
  
"Come on, then," Harry said, inviting Hermione along.  
  
"I'll wait here, you two," Ron called out. Harry knew it embarrassed Ron to see how much wealth Harry possessed, so he wasn't surprised when Ron begged off coming with them. It took a moment for their goblin guide to unlock the vault, and then he gestured them impatiently inside.  
  
"Harry," Hermione gasped in quiet wonder. "Why, you must have a small fortune down here." She looked about at the stacks of bronze Knuts, silver Sickles, and gold Galleons.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry said. "Still, I'd trade it all to have my parents back," he murmured sadly. He grabbed a handful of each type of coin, stuffed them into his bag, and then headed back out with Hermione in tow, allowing the goblin to resecure the vault. As they approached, Harry gave Hermione a cautionary look, then looked pointedly towards Ron. Hermione took the hint and stayed quiet about Harry's wealth.  
  
After the trip to Gringott's, the party headed over to their destination, Diagon Alley, where all the students began looking for their new books.  
  
"Hmm. Wonder who we're going to have as Dark Art's teacher this year?" Ron mused aloud.  
  
"I don´t really care...so long it´s not Professor Snape," Hermione said.  
  
"Right you are, love," Ron said, for once completely in agreement with Hermione.  
  
The three then made their way about Diagon Alley, shopping and talking. This went on until such time that they found themselves outside the Quidditch supplies store.  
  
"Blimey!" Ron said, looking with awe into the display case before him. Within there was a most marvelous-looking broomstick, one that would be sure to catch any Quidditch player or fan's attention.  
  
"Whoa! The Firebolt 2," Harry read, pressing his hand against the glass to stare.  
  
"I wonder...do you think it´s better than the original Firebolt?" Hermione asked, somewhat intrigued.  
  
"Well if it is," Ron began, a bit heatedly, though still mesmerized by the sight of the broomstick. "I hope that Malfoy or any of the Slytherin don't show up with one. He was a big enough git with his Nimbus2001."  
  
"Fat chance of that, Ron," Harry said smiling. "Remember, his father's still in Azkaban, and I´m fairly certain that Mrs. Malfoy doesn't intend on using all of what money they have left on buying Draco a new expensive broom."  
  
"Right. Well, here's hoping you're right, mate," Ron said, nodding hopefully.  
  
Their shopping done, and the day wearing on, it wasn't too much longer, and Harry and Hermione had to reluctantly go back home.  
  
"Well..., you take care, love. I'll be sure to see you again on September First," Ron said and hugged Hermione to himself fondly.  
  
She kissed him once rather heatedly, then held on to him for a few minutes longer, before sadly letting him go.  
  
"See you soon, Ron," Harry said and they waved good-bye to each other. Once in the Granger car, Harry and Hermione were so exhausted that they soon fell asleep, and only woke up when Alice gently shook them.  
  
"Well, good night. See you tomorrow, Harry," Hermione said, yawning hugely.  
  
"Yeah, you too, Hermione," Harry said and yawned himself before heading to bed. 


	5. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 5  
  
Back to Hogwarts  
  
On the morning of September the First, Harry was shaken awake by a bleary- eyed Hermione at a very early hour. Harry was none too eager about being woken up.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know it's early, Harry...but we must be early just in case there's traffic," Hermione explained. Both of them dressed, packed up their things, and made their way out to the Granger's car, and were soon on their way to King's Cross Station.  
  
Each of the Hogwarts students performed the usual, though quite magical arrival at Platform 9 ¾, and awaited their boarding of the gleaming scarlet locomotive and grand cars that made up the Hogwarts Express. Soon, all the luggage was aboard, and they aboard the train and on their way. They found an unoccupied compartment, and was soon they were a trio again, just as soon as Ron made his arrival.  
  
As soon as they were all settled in, Harry told Ron something he'd been burning to tell him all week long. "Oh! I forgot to tell you something, mate," he said.  
  
"Really? What?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain," Harry declared.  
  
"Good one, Harry! That's awesome," Ron said, but Harry heard the barest hint of envy in his friend's voice.  
  
Just as soon as the train began to move, they all started to talk about school, allowing Harry and Hermione to tell Ron how many OWL´s they had each gotten.  
  
"Well, I got six myself," Ron said.  
  
"Same here, mate," Harry declared, and in the very same subjects to boot. They were interrupted by the appearance of the lady with the food trolley. They each bought something from the her cart to bide them over the trip to Hogwarts, then took the opportunity to don their school robes (Hermione and Ron then had to affix their Prefect badges last of all). The trip seemed shorter than usual---though they had their much dreaded and not wholly unexpected confrontation with Malfoy and his toadies Crabbe and Goyle---but soon they arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
As they stepped off the train with their luggage, they heard Hagrid's booming voice calling the First years to him, at least until they boarded their carriage, which was pulled by a team a thestrals.  
  
"Hey, Harry? What do those horse thingies look like anyway?" Ron asked, curious yet anxious about the beasts that invisibly pulled their carriage.  
  
"Well, they look a lot like some skeletal horse, really...oh, one's with wings. Mustn't forget the wings," Harry said helpfully. Ron didn't ask for any further description of the beast, his freckles standing out upon his now pale face.  
  
Once they stopped up at the castle front door, Harry grinned in spite of himself. He was finally home again, or so it always seemed. They left their luggage in the designated place, and made their way toward the main entrance to the castle proper. On their way up the stairs, the three saw Professor McGonnagal waiting somewhat patiently for the students arrival.  
  
"Good morning, Professor," Harry, Ron and Hermione said one after another.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter," McGonnagal replied, with a very small smile.  
  
"Did you see that?" Ron asked incredulously. "She actually smiled! At us, mind you!"  
  
"I'm sure she's just being sociable, Ron. Really, what's all the fuss?" Hermione told him.  
  
They quickly found their places at the Gryffindor table, greeting old friends, renewing old acquaintances. Once they were all settled in, they looked up toward the teacher's table.  
  
"Psst! Look at that woman! The one sitting between Dumbledore and Madam Hooch," Hermione hissed, pointing discretely at the table.  
  
"Oy! Think that might be our new Dark Arts teacher?" Ron asked, curious.  
  
The woman who was rather plain-looking, had long curly black hair that reached nearly to her waist. She wore a decorative bat in her hair, as well as a black necklace that sported a bat pendant hanging down off of the chain. She was garbed all in black, and eerily reminded the three of a female version of Professor Snape.  
  
"Well, it certainly does looks like it," Harry told them both, when Dumbledore started to talk with the new woman.  
  
Their conjecture over the mysterious woman's identity was temporarily suspended when Professor McGonnagal arrived with the new First years in tow. The crowd quieted to a respective, anticipatory silence as the nervous new students gathered about the slight, proud Transfiguration Professor. The Sorting Hat began its usual song about Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. When it had finished, everybody cheered before McGonnagal could utter a word. Once it was quiet again, she began her ritual.  
  
"First years, when I call your name, you will step forward and sit. I shall place this hat upon your head, and it will tell you which house you've been sorted into," Professor McGonnagal intoned. She unrolled a scroll, and began to call out names, one after another.  
  
Harry clapped along with everyone else at the table at the arrival of each new Gryffindor, but got quite a shock when the Deputy Headmistress reached the H´s.  
  
"Hooch, Amelia," McGonnagal called out. A girl made her way forward through her peers, and when she turned about, they all saw she was a younger replica of the intimidating Madame Hooch, from the short grey hair that went in every direction it wanted, to a pair of sharp yellow eyes reminiscent of a hawk's.  
  
The hat was placed upon her young head, and after a while, the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" All the Gryffindors cheered for Amelia, their newest member. Harry overheard Madam Hooch at the teacher's table say, "My oldest daughter, you understand. Very proud of her, very proud indeed."  
  
Amelia took the vacant seat next to Harry, and Ron asked her, "Hello! Are you related to Madam Hooch?"  
  
"Why, yes. She´s my mother, you see," Amelia told them all, and her yellow eyes twinkled.  
  
Meanwhile, Professor McGonnagal had gotten to the M´s. For some reason, Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and spotted Draco Malfoy, who was smiling for some reason. The reason for his happiness became abundantly clear as Harry heard Professor McGonnagal call out the next name, "Malfoy, Opaleye."  
  
A slight girl with the trademark Malfoy platinum blond hair moved majestically forward, her silver eyes catching those of her brother's.  
  
Malfoy has a sister? Harry thought in wonder and suspicion. Well, that much was obvious since Opaleye Malfoy smiled at her brother. As if to make that even more clear, the Sorting Hat had just barely touched the crown of her head, when it declared, "SLYTHERIN!".  
  
McGonnagal read the next name, and finally looked down upon her list. For some odd reason, the normally taciturn Scot smiled, just before declaring the very next name, "McGonnagal, Mariah." As the Professor had said that name, the burr of her Scottish ancestry trilled over the "r" in Mariah.  
  
The entire hall went silent for a moment.  
  
Ron wiggled a finger in his ear. "Did she just say 'McGonnagal', or am I hearing things?" Ron asked in shock.  
  
A tall girl made her way up to the stool, and turned around, which then caused Hermione to gasp in surprise. The girl's face was pretty, but it was clear that she was a McGonnagal. It was as if they were all seeing Professor McGonnagal, just as she would of appeared at eleven years old.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Hermione whispered, shocked. Much like her contemporary, Opaleye Malfoy, the Sorting Hat had no more than touched Mariah's head, when it declared her, "GRYFFINDOR!". The cheer that exploded from the Gryffindor table was tremendous, nearly as loud as when Harry had been selected into Gryffindor.  
  
Mariah blushed slightly, but appeared to take the cheering in stride. She made her way down the table, shaking hands and smiling, until she found the empty seat beside Ron, and sat down.  
  
"So, you're McGonnagal´s daugther, is that right?" Ron asked, blinking in surprise.  
  
"Oh no! My mother's Aunt Min´s sister," Mariah explained.  
  
"Aunt Min," Ron said, amused by the nickname for the strict deputy headmistress.  
  
"I should´nt call her that here," Hermione sagely advised her beau. "I rather imagine she'd give you a detention you'd long remember for humiliating her in front of the students, Ron."  
  
Dumbledore, waiting until the hubbub died down, stood up, and said, "I have a few words to say to you all this year, but thankfully, first you shall have your feast. Bon appetit!"  
  
"So, Amelia... what's Madam Hooch's first name?" Ron wanted to know.  
  
"Xiomara," answered a harsh voice behind them. Ron looked back and choked on a Cockroach Cluster as he saw Madam Hooch, arms crossed, standing just behind him.  
  
Proffesor McGonnagal was beside her friend the Broomstick instructor, smiling down at her niece. "Oh, hello, Aunt Minerva! What may I do for you?" Mariah asked politely.  
  
"Thank you, Mariah dear, but nothing for me. I just wanted to inform you that I have contacted your mother, who would like to congratulate you on becoming a Gryffindor."  
  
"Will you tell her thank you, Aunt Minerva? Oh, and let her know that I love her too?" Mariah asked.  
  
Professor McGonnagal nodded. "Of course, I shall. Now, enjoy yourself, dear." She headed off to resume her spot beside Dumbledor at the Head table.  
  
"Amelia," Madam Hooch said and looked upon her daughter, her golden eyes shining. "I couldn't be prouder of you, my daughter," she said and hugged her daughter fiercely.  
  
"Mom! Can´t... breathe," Amelia managed to gasp.  
  
"Xiomara, do let go off that poor girl," McGonnagal chided her friend.  
  
Madam Hooch almost reluctantly let go of her daughter, managing a small, "Sorry, love."  
  
"Really, Mother. It´s all right," Amelia assured her, rubbing her chest slightly.  
  
After nearly everyone had had his or her fill, Dumbledore stood up again, all the food vanishing in the blink of an eye. Dumbledore began, "First, I would like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. I will then make my remarks about the upcoming school year. Then I shall introduce you to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Profesor Batilda Bat. And then, I shall dismiss you to your own Houses and such."  
  
Everyone cheered the Headmaster, who liked to keep speeches to the bare minimum, which was appreciated by all.  
  
"Psst. Look at Snape," Hermione whispered, shielding her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from laughing.  
  
Snape was looking---rather dreamily, it appeared---at Profesor Bat, before he realized he had been staring and began applauding like some sort of maniac.  
  
"What is it with Snape?" Ron asked, shaking his head. "Has he gone mental on us finally?"  
  
"Sorry, mate. Haven't a clue," Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore continued with the usual instructions about no one being allowed into the Forbidden Forest, and that magic in the hallways was strictly forbidden. He also informed them that those who wanted to play on the Quidditch teams had to talk with Madame Hooch, their head of their respective Houses or the House Captains. And with that being said, he told them all good night.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the Potthead, Weasel and the Mudblood," an unctuous voice observed. "Ah, hello, Malfoy. Something we can do for you?" Harry asked, knowing well enough not to beat the stuffing out of him---no matter how inviting that idea might be---both because Malfoy was a prefect, and because he knew Malfoy couldn't do them any harm because of the hall being full of teachers.  
  
Ron frowned, noticing Draco's sister, Opaleye, hoving just behind her brother. "Oh, yes... you haven't meet my sister Opaleye yet."  
  
"She's your sister then?" Hermione asked, knowing full well that was true.  
  
"Why, yes," Opaleye said in the same smarmy tone of voice her brother regularly used. "Not that it matters, Mudblood."  
  
Having scored what they deemed a Pyrrhic victory, the two Malfoy's turned on their heels and left the hall, Crabbe and Goyle in tow.  
  
The trio decided to follow suit, and made their way up to the Gryffindor Common room, where they gave the Pink Lady the password (Panthera Leo), allowing them in. The three then said their good nights, Harry leaving so that Ron and Hermione could share a kiss before finally going to bed. 


	6. Proffesor Bat

Chapter 6  
  
Professor Bat  
  
The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione met in the Common room before they went downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. There, they were joined by Amelia Hooch and Mariah McGonnagal.  
  
After a rather nice breakfast, Professor McGonnagal made her way around, pasing out class schedules for the Gryffindors.  
  
Mariah looked down on hers, and gasped, "No way! We're scheduled for double Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw?" she asked, shocked.  
  
"If that's what it says, dear. Kindly do remember that it is not I who derived the schedules," McGonnagal replied primly, and went on with her duties.  
  
"So, mate, what have we got today?" Ron asked Harry, not wanting to stop eating to check the schedule himself.  
  
"Well, let´s see," Harry replied. "We start out with that double Care of Magical Creatures class, which we are going to have with the Ravenclaws this year, thank goodness. Hmm, then we have Herbology with, guess who, the Hufflepuffs just before lunch. After that, we've got double Transfiguration by ourselves, and finally our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class."  
  
The five ate their breakfasts, and then hurried down and out of the Castle and out to Hagrid's cabin for their first class of the day.  
  
"'Lo, Harry," Hagrid rumbled happily, when they arrived.  
  
"Hello, Hagrid," Harry, Ron and Hermione said, nearly at the same time. Hagrid took a few moments to catch up with his friends, before all his students had assembled. Nodding to Harry, he moved away to address them all.  
  
"Right!" Hagrid began cheerily. "This year, we're gonna talk about many different creatures, yeh kin. But, I figured we´d start with wee little feline creature, so I did."  
  
He ambled over and plucked up a rather hefty looking cage no one had seen before, and within its confines, they saw what appeared to be a panther. "Now, this here's a Panthyger, see?" Hagrid told them all. "Confusin' beasts, these panthygers are...here, lemme show you all what I means," Hagrid instructed. He turned the cage about so they could view the exotic Panthyger from the front. It was one of the strangest things Harry had ever seen, and that was saying something. The Panthyger appeared to be neatly split down the middle of it face; one half panther, the other tiger. The right side was a tiger, yellow green eye, orange-brown fur, darker stripes, but the left side was entirely panther, sleek ebony fur with a golden- yellow eye.  
  
"Now, some say the Panthyger can be nasty, but I says that's a lie, so I do. This kitty inn't dangerous, just as you know how to treat 'em, see? Now, everyone find yersefl summat to write with, an' some parchment...there yeh go." It proved to be quite a fascinating class, and quite refreshing to not have the laconic and sneering Slytherins interrupting with snide comments and trying to generally ruin the lesson.  
  
Next, the Gryffindors made their way to their next class, Herbology with the energetic Professor Sprout. Once that class was done, it was time for lunch, which the trio shared with their new acquaintances, Amelia and Mariah.  
  
"You'll love your Dark Arts class," Amelia informed them.  
  
"Professor Bat is from Transylvania, and she knows just loads about vampires. It was great...the only thing she gave us for homework was to draw a vampire," Mariah assured them with a smile.  
  
Upon completing their lunch, the three of them hurried off to attend their Transfigurations class.  
  
Professor McGonnagal began her new class as she usually did: with diligence and fervor. "This year, we are going to concentrate learning about Animagus. There are advantages, as well as disadvantages to becoming one. For an example: when I had achieved Animagi status, I found I could only managed to meow within a week's time."  
  
Everyone in class managed to laugh, which prompted Professor McGonnagal to give them a small smile in reply. "But, on the brighter side of the equation, I find that even in my human form, I have a better sense of balance. I also find that both my hearing and eyesight have vastly improved as well. Now, for those of you who haven't seen this before...observe," she said, just before her form blurred into that of a tabby cat.  
  
The cat, with it's odd squared spectacle markings about its eyes, leapt gracefully up, and proceeded to bound from desk to desk around the classroom. When she stopped at the table Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared, Hermione gently scratched her behind her ears, which caused the tabby to purr quietly and contentedly. The cat blinked at Hermione then, and jumped down to the floor and trotted back to the head of the room, where she turned herself back to her normal form.  
  
Without skipping a beat, McGonnagal continued her lecture, "Now, mind you, which animal one turns into depends a great deal upon the Animagi's own personality, which would reflect that of the animal they tranfigure into. Would anyone care to provide me with an example of an animal's personality traits?"  
  
Hermione put up her hand enthusiatically, as was her wont.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger," McGonnagal ventured, nodding her head to her.  
  
"Cat´s are known to be stubborn, yet wise and fair. While rats are often traitorious, and dogs rather playful and loyal," Hermione recited with vigor.  
  
"Very good. 30 points to Gryffindor," McGonnagal said, congratulating Hermione.  
  
They continued their lesson with rapt attention, finally being dismissed much to their chagrin. As they walked to their next class, many a discussion was heard about the merits of the Animagus.  
  
"Blimey! Wouldn't it be so cool to be an Animagus?" Ron said, thinking.  
  
"Well, I suppose we could always ask Professor McGonnagal if she'd teach us how," Hermione replied, though somewhat doubtfully.  
  
"Hmm. What sort of animals do you reckon we'd be then?" Harry asked, more from curiosity than anything else.  
  
"That's an easy one, Harry," Hermione answered him. "You'd be a lion...definitely. Remember what Professor McGonnagal said...what animal an Animagi becomes depends upon the their personality traits. Harry, you're brave, intelligent, and sympathetic. Therefore, you'd make an ideal candidate for a Lion animagus." Hermione then cast a searching look at Ron. "Now, Ron, I think, would become a fox," Hermione ventured.  
  
"A what, thank you?" Ron sputtered. "You heard me. A fox. They're much like you, Ron...playful, easygoing, yet would never leave their friends behind."  
  
"Oh," Ron then said, changing his opinion in a hurry. "Right then, a fox. Of course..."  
  
"All right, then. What about you, Hermione?"  
  
Harry then asked. "Probably you'd become an owl, you know...for wisdom, maybe?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Harry that's sweet, but no. No, I don´t think so," Hermione said. "I'd most likely become some sort of feline of some kind."  
  
"Yeah, Harry," Ron said, chuckling. "Remember that time in the girl's bathroom..." He was, of course, referring to the time that they had all taken a Polyjuice Potion, which had worked magnificently upon both Harry and Ron. But, it had gone badly awry on poor Hermione, who had unwittingly transformed herself into an anthromorphic sort of cat.  
  
"Just you hush, Ron!" Hermione rebuked him, glowering as both he and Harry fought hard not to laugh in rememberance.  
  
It was then time for their next class, and they all set off to the classroom reserved for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Once there, the three found themselves seats together, and waited for class to begin.  
  
"Velcome, class," an eerie, reverberant voice intonedd. "I am Batilda Bat...your new Professor." Proffesor Bat seemed to glide inside the room, her dark eyes and features making her very eerie indeed, which was only enhanced all the more by her pronounced Transylvanian accent.  
  
"I have heard many good things about this class from Professor Remus Lupin. I intend zhat zhis year's lessons shall be an in-depth study of Werewolves and Vampires." She raised a black gowned arm, and pointed to the blackboard, using her wand as a pointer of sorts. "Now, copy down the syllabus of this class that now is upon this blackboard. You vill see vhat your homework assignments are for next class."  
  
After the day's lesson had finished, the three collected their books and departed, heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Ron. Hermione. Look, there is Professor McGonnagal," Harry said, indicating her with a swing of his chin.  
  
"Think we should ask her about training to become Animagus?" Hermione asked, excited yet still somewhat nervous. Harry and Ron gulped, then resolutely nodded their heads in agreement. The three headed over to talk with Professor McGonnagal.  
  
"Professor? May we ask you something? Something important?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
"Of course, child. Please, walk with me," McGonnagal said. They walked with her down to her office. The office was bedecked in red with golden lions upon it.  
  
"Crikey," Ron said, impressed.  
  
"Oh, it´s not much, but it is home,"  
  
McGonnagal said humbly with a small, satisfied smile. "So, you three, what was it you wanted to talk with me about?"  
  
With much trepidation, yet lots of desire, they told her of their wish to become Animagus. "You're certain?" McGonnagal asked, her dark eyes studying them all intently. "This is a very serious undertaking, I hope you understand. Not one to be taken lightly. There are serious as well as potentially life-threatening repercussions to being an Animagus."  
  
"We know, Professor, really!" Hermione wheedled, attempting to convince their Transfiguration instructor. "But, don't you think that being Animagi would be a definite plus if we are pursuing careers as Aurors?"  
  
McGonnagal thinned her lips, and carefully regarded the three of them for what seemed to be an excruiatingly long time. "Ordinarily, I'd send the three of you packing, I'll have you know. And, rightfully so." McGonnagal reperched her glasses upon her thin nose, then continued. "However...you three have had...shall we say an unusual sort of training over the course of your stay at this institution."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione could only hold their breath, their fingers crossed behind their backs as they awaited her decision.  
  
"Very well," she finally said. "If I have your pledge that you shall do precisely as I say, and no midnight forays into that which you know nothing about. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed, Professor McGonnagal," the three pledged without hesitation.  
  
"I shall hold you to that. Now, we shall meet tonight, at the Transfigurations classroom, precisely at eight. Don't be late, or there will be hell to pay." The three were profuse in their thanks to her, then they took their leave, and headed down to dinner. There they meet up again with Amelia, Mariah, and Ron's sister, Ginny.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked after a while. "Um, now that you're Seeker again...do you think I can tryout as a Chaser?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sounds good, Ginny," Harry replied, nodding his head. "That leaves us having to scrounge up a pair of Beaters and another couple of Chasers then," Harry observed, after swallowing a mouthful of Yorkshire pudding.  
  
"Actually, I've been, well, practicing this summer," Ron then confessed. "After my bout as Keeper, I reckon I'd much rather tryout as a Beater, if you don't mind, that is."  
  
"All right," Harry said, but couldn't help but frown. Ron had been a great Keeper last year, and had been pivotal in the Gryffindor victory just last year. "Okay, now...that leaves me shy a Keeper, a Beater, and a pair of Chasers to help out Ginny." Harry then looked to his friends, and stated, "We're having tryouts for the House team this Wednesday."  
  
"We'll be there, mate," Ron said, and Ginny nodded before they started eating again.  
  
"I'll post request for those vacanies on the team, if you'd like, Harry," Hermione offered helpfully.  
  
"That'd be great. Thanks," Harry replied, nodding his thanks before he too resumed eating his supper. 


	7. Animagi lesson

Chapter 7  
  
Animagi lesson  
  
Armed with a note from Professor McGonnagal, Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way down to the Transfigurations classroom, arriving precisely ten minutes of eight o'clock.  
  
There, they all smiled, finding Professor McGonnagal already there, sleeping in her tabby cat form upon her desk.  
  
"Professor?" Harry called quietly, gently scratching the grey cat under her chin. The cat purred contentedly and loudly. "Professor, it's time for our lesson...you have to wake up," Harry repeated, chuckling a bit as he continued to scratch the cat behind her ears.  
  
The bespectacled-marked tabby yawned, opened one of her eyes, and then smiled. Harry backed away, allowing her to get to her feet, and stretch in feline fashion, arching her back. The small cat then jumped, turning into her human form before she could touch the ground.  
  
"I apologize, you three," Professor McGonnagal told them all. "I'm afraid I've not gotten nearly enough sleep of late."  
  
"That's all right, Professor," Harry told her.  
  
"Very well then. Let´s begin, shall we?" McGonnagal said briskly. She nodded to the three, and they quickly took to the three high-backed wooden chairs position across her desk from her. "To become an animagi, you must have control...of your mind, your body, and your feelings. Here," McGonnagal informed them, picking up three small pamphlets. "These booklet contain a number of tasks for you to practice and hone your control. When each of you have finished each of the three exercises, kindly begin them over again. I wil inform you when you may stop. Now, at the risk of sounding like that toad, Umbridge, there will be no need to..."  
  
"Talk," the three of them finished, smiling at her.  
  
"Yes," McGonnagal said primly, yet they couldn't help but notice the barest hint of a smile on her face.  
  
Harry cracked open his booklet, and began the first of his lessons. The first task was to tone out everything in his mind, all thought, all sound, all sensations but the beating of his own heart. The second task was an exercise to relax his body. That one was oddly fun for some reason, and relaxed him. The third exercise was the weirdest one, a sort of meditation to smooth all emotion.  
  
It wasn't long before he was back on the first task again. Harry closed his eyes, and allowed his mind to drift. He was rudely brought out of his trance moments later, when he felt someone shaking him firmly.  
  
"Hmm? What?" Harry asked muzzily, and opened his eyes.  
  
Professor McGonnagal had a hand on each of his shoulders, and looked him firmly in the eyes. "I nearly had to scream into your ear to bring you back, Mr. Potter," she observed with grudging respect.  
  
"Oh!" Harry said. "Was I supposed to? I mean, I didn't hear a thing."  
  
"Nicely done. Very well then...you may practice those exercises each and every night at your convenience. Now, let´s do continue," McGonnagal then said. She opened a drawer in her desk, and withdrew a heavy blue leather bound book. "This book, my fledgling animagi, describes the personalities of each and every form an animagi may assume," McGonnagal informed them all. "With this book, you may find the animal your particular personality may describe the best. But, have care, as most wizards and witches cannot objectively observe the aspects of their own personalities. So, that being said, Mr. Weasley, you will ascertain Ms. Grangers animagi form. Ms. Granger, you will then find Mr. Potter's appropriate form, and finally Mr. Potter, you shall do so for Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley? Please begin, if you would be so kind..."  
  
Ron licked his lips, and took the heavy book from Professor McGonnagal. He opened the book and began to read. Once he got to a certain page, he began to softly laugh.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, just a trifle bit grumpily.  
  
"You two are going to love this! Listen," Ron said. "The Ferret: Loves to be in charge of others, full of self-pride and arrogance. Prone to offering insult, treating apparent inferiors with scorn and derision. Vain and domineering. Sound like anyone we know?"  
  
"Malfoy," both Harry and Hermione exclaimed at once.  
  
"Yes, quite," Professor McGonnagal intoned with a nod, "Mr. Malfoy would most like become a ferret. Now, back to the matter at hand, Mr. Weasley, if you please."  
  
Ron went back to reading, but after a while he crowed, "Found yours, 'Mione!" he informed both her and Harry. Hermione looked over, curious as to what he'd found. Ron cleare his throat, and read aloud: "The Panther: Loyalty and trust are paramount to the panther. Wisdom and intelligence in equal measure, always working to the benefit of all." Hermione actually blushed scarlet a moment.  
  
"Wow. Thanks," she said quietly, and kissed Ron on the cheek, smiling.  
  
McGonnagal arched an surprised eyebrow at that exchange.  
  
"They're together, Professor," Harry murmured to her.  
  
"Really? You don't say?" McGonnagal said.  
  
Her cheeks still a bit rosy, Hermione then took up searching the book. "Ah! I've found Harry's!" Hermione declared.  
  
"Well, do read on, Ms. Granger," McGonnagal commanded.  
  
Hermione nodded automatically, and read the passage aloud, "The Lion: Loyalty, balanced with Justice, are the Lion's primary traits. Stalwart, trustworthy, and true to their cause, a Lion's friends are friends forever."  
  
Harry blushed a bit at that. He could see why Professor McGonnagal had said others had to find your personality...as what Hermione had just read hardly seemed correct to Harry himself. Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, were nodding as if that described Harry perfectly.  
  
Now, it was up to Harry to look for what animal best suited Ron´s personality. He wasn't too long in the finding, though. "Found it!" he declared.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Potter. Don't keep us all in suspense," Professor McGonnagal urged him.  
  
"Here we go, then. The Fox: Playful, lazy, yet fun to be around. Always looking for the easiest way to accomplish something, not necessarily the right way. Yet for all that, foxes are among the most steadfast of friends, willing to risk all without being asked."  
  
"Erm," Ron said, not quite sure how to take the description that had just been read. "Um, that's good...right?" "Yes, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonnagal offered. "A fox is a commendable animagi form."  
  
Ron heaved a contented sigh at that. "Thank goodness," he murmured, which caused Hermione to grin.  
  
"There you have it then," McGonnagal told them all. "Mr. Potter's Animagus form is a lion, Ms. Granger's a panther, while Mr. Weasley's is a fox. Now, your assignment for next lesson," she began, only stopping as all three groaned quietly. "Kindly let me remind you that I did say from the outset that this would not be an easy task, did I not? So, no more of that, or I shall dismiss the lot of you."  
  
"No, Professor!" the three exclaimed, alarmed.  
  
"Yes, then, as I was saying then," McGonnagal said, continuing. "You assignment is to read up on each of your animagi forms. Come to understand them and how they behave. I expect each of you to become intimately familiar with your animal forms."  
  
"Yes, Professor," they said, agreeing.  
  
"Yes, then I will see you three tomorrow. Same place and same time," McGonnagal told them, looking over her spectacles.  
  
"We'll be there, Professor," Harry, Ron and Hermione replied and then headed out of the classroom and off to their beds. 


	8. Quidditch tryouts

Chapter 8  
  
Quidditch tryouts  
  
Harry found the next day came before he knew it...but then again, tomorrow was the Quidditch tryouts and that was something he looked forward to. They breezed through all classes, with only minor difficulties, with the exception of Potions, where Professor Snape continued his campaign to humble Harry and the Gryffindors.  
  
In their Transfigurations class that day, Professor McGonnagal continued her lessons about Animagus. "Now, Mr. Weasley, kindly describe your partner, Ms. Granger, in just four words," McGonnagal said.  
  
Ron had to think. "Happy, truthful, serious, and marvelous," Ron managed, though his brow was furrowed the whole time he most hesitantly spoke.  
  
Hermione beamed at him, and when McGonnagal wasn't looking their way, kissed him on the cheek, making the boys grin at Ron in approval and just a bit of envy, perhaps.  
  
That night, Professor McGonnagal instructed them that they had to continue to focus on their animagi animal forms. She advised them to find books and the like that would provide them each with insights into their appropriate forms.  
  
"Whew," Ron groused after they had been let go that evening. "I've never read so much in my life!"  
  
"Well," Hermioned reminded him with a smile, "Professor McGonnagal did tell uss this would be hard work, Ron."  
  
"I'll say! Hard and well-earned, I think," Harry added a moment later.  
  
"Hey, look on the bright side...tomorrow's the Quidditch team tryout down at the Quidditch pitch," Ron reminded them.  
  
"Oh, yes...about that," Hermione said, a bit hestitant.  
  
Harry looked over at her quizzically. "What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well," Hermione began, looking timidly over at Harry. "I can't really believe I'm thinking of doing this...but here goes," she continued. "I was actually going to try out as a Chaser...if that's okay, Harry?"  
  
"Really?" both the boys exclaimed at once, surprise and respect on their faces.  
  
Hermione nodded, grinning.  
  
"Hey, Hermione...that's fantastic!" Harry told her.  
  
"Well, it did look like great fun, you know," Hermione admitted. "Well then...we'll just see you down at the pitch tomorrow, Hermione. Good luck!" Harry said.  
  
After lessons the next day, Harry, Ron and Ginny headed directly down to the Quidditch pitch, where they were meet by a large group of waiting Gryffindors.  
  
"All right, then," Harry announced. "Chaser candidates are to follow Ginny, all who want to try out as Beaters are to go with Ron, and last, but not least, all potential Keepers will follow me!"  
  
Harry walked, with four Keeper candidates in tow, to the nearest set of goals, and finally stopped, turning to them. "Listen up now. Each of you will take the Keeper's position before these goals, one at a time. I'll try to get the quaffle by you, and you try to stop me. Easy enough?" There were nods from the four candidates.  
  
"All right. You there! Yes, you with the pigtails, you're up," Harry instructed, as he kicked his Firebolt into the sky and off to face the trio of goals, quaffle in hand.  
  
The girl, a second year, was of average size, blond and sported a pair of pigtails. Harry tossed a lazy shot her way and he closed his eyes wearily as she missed it by a mile. Two more shots---quite easy ones to block, in Harry's opinion---yielded two more goals. This girl was easily the worst keeper he had ever seen. Harry perservered, giving her ten shots on goal...of which she only stopped two. "Next!" Harry ordered a bit brusquely, which he immediately regretted as the poor girl burst into tears, dashing away from the pitch.  
  
Harry's next candidate was fifth year, tall and skinny with long arms and legs. Harry shrugged, then watched the boy get into position.  
  
Much to Harry's delight, the young man stopped each and every goal Harry put his way. By his tenth try, Harry was trying his very best to score, but the boy stopped him stone cold.  
  
On it went with the two last candidates, one sixth year boy, and one fourth year girl, until all had been given their audition.  
  
"All right, listen up," Harry said, gliding down to where his three remaining candidates waited. He looked over each of the grinning Gryffindors before speaking up. "I've decided."  
  
Harry pointed at the fifth year fellow that had so adroitly stopped all ten of his attempts to score. "You. Yes, you...you're our Keeper," Harry informed him, looking at the boy with interest. "What's your name, anyway? You're very good, by the way."  
  
"I'm Erek King," the dark-haired boy told Harry. "It's so great to be playing on your team, Harry."  
  
Harry grinned. "Congratulations, Erek...welcome to the team." The other candidates swarmed around young Erek, congratulating him on his sterling performance.  
  
"Nicely done, Erek!"  
  
"You were awesome, mate!"  
  
"Can´t wait to see you at our first match, Erek!"  
  
Harry led Erek---as well as the others---back toward where the Beater tryouts were going on. Ron wasn't using real Bludgers---he didn't want anyone to get hurt---but round wooden croquet balls instead. He tested his candidates by seeing who pound the balls he tossed to them the longest distance, as well as giving points to those that could hit the targets he'd provided the most accurately. Harry arrived just as Ron said, "Congratulations, Dean! You're our other Beater, mate!"  
  
"Yes!" Dean Thomas crowed, pumping his fist victoriously in the air. Harry couldn't help but grin, as Dean was one of his friends.  
  
Harry then ambled over towards them and introduced Erek to Dean and Ron. They all then made their way over to see how Hermione had done in her tryout for Chaser. Much to Harry's delight, Ginny informed him that Hermione had gotten one of the open spots.  
  
Hermione and Ginny then introduced them all to a girl from the third year class, who had red hair.  
  
"Hey there, Harry," Ginny said. "Meet your three Chasers, eh? Hermione, myself, and this girl is Kitty Petro." Ginny indicated the girl standing beside her.  
  
"Hello," Kitty said, blushing slightly upon meeting Harry.  
  
"Say...don't we need a motto or something?"  
  
Erek mentioned, excited but shy. They all thought about that task a while before Kitty said, "I know. What would you all say to this:  
  
"Lions, Lions 123 We will win, wait and see!"  
  
Harry considered a moment, then nodded approval. "Not bad, Kitty," Harry said. "We'll use it, and see how it goes."  
  
Kitty laughed with delight that he liked it. "That's great. Way too cool. Thanks!" she said.  
  
"No, thank you," Harry said with a grin.  
  
They all started walking back up to the castle. At the door they were meet by Professor McGonnagal. "Well, well...what have we here, Gryffindors?" she asked. "Potter, Granger, Weasley, Weasley, Thomas, King and Petro, if my memory serves. What brings such a group to my doorstep this day?"  
  
"Professor," Harry said proudly, standing a bit taller. "May I introduce you to your new Gryffindor Quidditch team?"  
  
"Ah! Please do, Mr. Potter," McGonnagal urged. "Erek King is our new Keeper. He stopped every shot on goal today," Harry began, giving Erek a confident nod. Erek blushed.  
  
"Then I give you our three fine Chasers: Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Kitty Petro. A finer trio I've yet to meet!" Harry told the Professor, grinning madly.  
  
"Our new Beaters are Ron and Dean Thomas, here, Professor," Harry told her, and Ron and Dean nodded to McGonnagal.  
  
"Which leave me...I'm still the Seeker, as well as the Captain," Harry said, finishing his introductions.  
  
"Thank you, Captain. Well go on then, be about your buisness, Gryffindors," McGonnagal told them all. As the team dispersed, she motioned to Harry, Ron and Hermione, quietly saying, "I will see you three tonight." With that, she turned, and hurried back into the castle again.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione then changed their clothes, and set about finishing up their day's homework.  
  
Later, they all could be found striding toward the Library.  
  
"Well...what now?" Ron finally asked.  
  
"Well, Professor McGonnagal told us all to find books about our animal forms," Hermione reminded Ron, and they went off toward the bookshelves in search of the requisite books. It took some time, but they eventually found books and took them back to the Gryffindor Common room, and starting reading up for McGonnagal's next animagi lesson that night. 


	9. Soon finnished

Chapter 9  
  
Soon finished  
  
When the hall clock chimed eight o´clock, the three Gryffindors headed straight down to their Animagi lesson, lugging their bags of books along with them. There, they found Professor McGonnagal already waiting for them.  
  
"Why have you brought those along?" she asked them, curiously looking at their bags of books.  
  
"Well, Professor, because you told us to look for books that reference our animagi animals," Harry said, a bit surprised.  
  
"Ah. Nicely done, Mr. Potter," McGonnagal said with a respectful nod. "Alas, today you all are going to practice your powers of concentration once again." Ron and Harry groaned softly, while Hermione simply frowned.  
  
McGonnagal smiled mischieviously, then said, "Now now, it's not all that bad. Today I shall have you all concentrate on something a bit different. Right then, I want each of you to concentrate on your animal's anatomy and characteristics...in essence, all the details you'd need to become one. You shall be generously rewarded if you do well, trust me..."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked much relieved, and their grins showed their enthusiasm.  
  
"Now, I shall instruct you when to begin. Oh, it would be wise if you three performed this particular exercise while standing, thank you. You needn't worry about when to stop...I´ll inform you should that be necessary. Now, close your eyes, dears, and concentrate," McGonnagal instructed.  
  
Harry began to concentrate his thoughts on lions. Their shaggy manes, their tawny fur, to their wicked teeth and huge paws. Harry felt pleasantly drowsy, but fought the lethargy in his mind to remain focused on the Lion. He imagined the tufted tail, the smooth flanks, the muscular shoulders, and the huge head of the lion. Suddenly, and with no warning, Harry felt his skin tingle and prickle unnaturally. He groaned in his mind as he felt his body---his skin, his muscles, his very bones---suddenly sear as if they were on fire. Just when he thought he could endure it no longer, there was a white flash in his mind, a sort of a lurch in his surroundings, and he was still.  
  
The next thing he heard was Professor McGonnagal´s voice---though much, much louder than usual---say in a somewhat shaky tone of voice, "Potter? Mr. Potter? Harry, open your eyes!"  
  
He blinked, and reluctantly did as she bade him to. He first saw Hermione, then Ron, and then turned his head slightly to see Professor McGonnagal's face, a look of concern for his welfare quite evident. "Easy now, Potter. Just relax. That's a good fellow..." she soothed.  
  
Harry grinned in his head, quite content to do just as she said.  
  
"Quite extraordinary," McGonnagal breathed. "Blimey!" Harry heard Ron gasp.  
  
"Oh my!" followed Hermione, her voice full of surprise.  
  
Harry frowned then, wonder what all the fuss was about. It's not like he hadn't ever fainted before during these lessons.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonnagal commanded in a quiet voice. "Do be a dear and bring that mirror over here at once."  
  
Harry watched in strange fascination as Ron went over and picked up a full- length mirror by the wall and trotted it over to where they all were.  
  
"Now, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonnagal told him in a mysterious voice. "Have a look at yourself."  
  
Harry did...and nearly fainted. He had expected to see his normal bespectacled face in the mirror. But, what he saw now was the tawny furred face of a young male lion. Yellow-green eyes looked back where normally bright green ones should have been. He opened his mouth to protest and a deep rumble sounded. He blinked rapidly in shock, and nearly laughed at the expression---so human-like---on the face of the lion he'd undoubtedly become. He had done it!  
  
"Oh, very well done, Mr. Potter!" McGonnagal congratulated him, clapping her hands together in amazement. "Ah, I have spotted the mark that will forever differentiate you from other lions, Mr. Potter." Harry could see it too. On his proud leonine forehead, a particular scar showed, darker flesh on the expanse of tawny fur. A scar...in the shape of a most particlar lightning bolt. Harry sighed, realizing that his scar, his link to Lord Voldemort was always going to be linked to who he was...no matter what form he might take.  
  
"Now, Harry dear," McGonnagal said calmly, but her eyes were troubled. "Now, comes the difficult part."  
  
Harry canted his big head to the right, gazing at McGonnagal quizzically. Hermione tittered, and Ron gave a lop-sided grin.  
  
"Hush, you two," McGonnagal snapped in irritation. "This is no laughing matter. Any half-wit can tranfigure themselves...but it takes a true witch or wizard to complete the process and revert back to their true form. So, silence!"  
  
She turned back to Harry, who continued to sit on his haunches. "Now, Mr. Potter, Harry...to turn yourself back into your human form, you must now concentrate your will on remembering your own body, in every detail, right down to the clothing you were wearing."  
  
Harry thought, no big deal, I can do that. However, when he first tried, it wasn't simple at all. His leonine mind was having trouble remembering what the human Harry had looked like. You look fine just the way you are, his mind told him firmly.  
  
Harry fought off panic, and brought his mind to bear, applying all his will. As if pushing his way through a fog, he began to glimpse his own human form. Dark, unruly hair, a long face, with inquisitive green eyes. Tall---not as tall as Ron, mind, lanky, dressed in jeans, a t-shirt with his black robes over it. He was still remembering details when he suddenly felt...well, different and he looked up.  
  
Much to his delight, he was himself again!  
  
Professor McGonnagal heaved a thankful sigh, and helped him up and into a nearby chair. "Good show, Potter. It´s always a bit iffy at first, you understand. The first dozen times are the trickiest," she assured him and gave him a refreshing goblet full of cool pumpkin juice, and a bar of chocolate to eat. "Rest easy, and be sure you eat the whole lot of that."  
  
While Harry rested, Professor McGonnagal took a seat in a comfortable rocking chair. "Now, you two...continue your exercises," she said to Hermione and Ron. Harry looked over at his friends, watching them concentrate. Having experienced the process from the inside, he was more than a little curious as to what it appear like from the outside.  
  
Hermione's brow was furrowed in intense concentration. Harry was surprised that he had transformed first...he'd always assumed Hermione would manage it before he could.  
  
Harry's musings were interrupted when...suddenly, and most abruptly, Hermione´s face began to sprout black, glossy fur. Harry gawked as his friend then sprouted ears and a tail, fur blossoming all over. Then, as if Hermione's body was melting, she seemed to stretch into the form of a sleek, sinuous black panther. The only part of her fur that was not black was the very tip of her tail. That, Harry thought to himself, was Hermione's mark...much like his scar.  
  
"Hermione! You did it!" Harry exclaimed, his face full of surprise and pride in her accomplishment.  
  
Hermione opened her bright yellow eyes, gazing upon herself in the mirror. She then proceeded to walk back and forth before the mirror, checking herself over. With her tail moving softly and sinuously, she moved over to where Harry sat and gently butted his leg with her head, rubbing her flank against his jean-covered legs. She duplicated this greeting first with Ron and finally with Professor McGonnagal, who softly stroked the panther's head.  
  
"Congratulations, Ms. Granger," Professor McGonnagal offered to the sleek panther who was her student. "Take a moment, then...begin the process to revert back to your natural form."  
  
Ron shook his head, despairing if he'd ever manage what his two friends had done. Doubt began to creep into his mind, making the process all the more difficult. Sweat began to form on his brow.  
  
Hermione, in panther form, sat down before the mirror, and the cat took on a most un-cat-like expression of intense concentration.  
  
"That's right, Ms. Granger, concentrate," McGonnagal urged. But, the panther still remained, it's tail now begin to lash back and forth in irritation. "Come on, Hermione," McGonnagal murmured, feeling a bit of despair begin.  
  
Hermione growled in her chest, continuing her concentration, her mind beginning to reel. She fought her way through the fog, fixing her thoughts on her human form: bushy brown hair, deep brown eyes, a bit gangling, though not too tall... And, abruptly, she experienced a flash and...she was herself again!  
  
"I did it! Oh, I did it!" she exclaimed, bursting into tears, hugging Harry briefly, and then clinging tightly to Ron a while.  
  
"Please, Ms. Granger," McGonnagal said, leading the tear-stained Hermione to sit down next to Harry, to drink her pumpkin juice and eat her chocolate bar. "You're disturbing Mr. Weasley's concentration."  
  
Ron started concentrating once again. He was having great difficulty getting the image of a fox straight in his head...he seemed to always missing some detail that made the image incomplete and indistinct. He furrowed his brow and grimaced, attempting to etch the form of a fox firmly in his mind. He clenched his fists in anger and determination, his face becoming increasingly more and more red. A bit too red to be entirely natural, thank you. That was when both Harry and Hermione saw what was happening. Ron was transfiguring into a fox...right before their very eyes!  
  
His nose became longer, drawing his mouth and nose into a sharp muzzle, while a bushy tail sprouted out of the back of his trousers. A white spot just above his right eye came into view; that being his identifying mark. Again, Harry watched one of his friend's form blur and assume the shape of an animal, in Ron's case a fox.  
  
"Eh, Ron...you did it, mate!" Harry said and Ron looked into the mirror, dumbfounded. Ron attempted to talk, but all that came out was an odd yip and bark, which Ron stopped quickly.  
  
Surprisingly enough, it was Ron who had the least amount of trouble turning back into his human form. Hermione squealed and ran to hug Ron tightly, while Harry thumped Ron on the back in congratulations.  
  
Ron was all smiles as he ate his chocolate frog, and drank his pumpkin juice.  
  
"We did it!" Hermione said happily, her big brown eyes still glistening. "We really did it."  
  
"I wouldn't say that just yet, Ms. Granger," McGonnagal informed them firmly. "Even if you able to assume your animal form, you still must learn to control them. It is quite different, as you all shall see, being an animal. But, that's it for tonight. I shall see you all tomorrow." And, with that, she turned into her tabby form and trotted primly out the door.  
  
Hermione whispered, "Objectus conjuris," and she whisked a nearby ball of bright golden yarn into her hand. She paused a moment, then tossed it down on the floor so that it rolled to a stop in front of McGonnagal, who stared down at it a few moments before attacking the yarn with glee.  
  
"Ah, I see what you mean, Professor," Hermione said, making her way over to reclaim the yarn ball from the playing cat. "We'll see you all tomorrow, ma'am."  
  
McGonnagal transfigured herself back into her natural form, and tried to appear as dignified as possible. "Yes. Yes, tomorrow then. Dismissed." 


	10. Finnaly Animagi

Chapter 10  
  
Finally Animagi  
  
Soon Harry, Ron, and even Hermione were overloaded with school work. The animagi classes with McGonnagal were becoming difficult to fit into their overwhelming schedules--- what with the extra practice sessions, since everyone wanting their own House to win the Quidditch Cup---each Monday, Wednesday, and Friday night. All that, on top of all their sixth year homework assignments. Needless to say, none of them exactly had much free time allowed them.  
  
The very next week, Harry was told that their first Quidditch match of the season was to be against Hufflepuff, two weeks from the upcoming Saturday. Amelia and Mariah had become fast friends with the three, which meant they usually could be found where ever Ron, Harry, and Hermione might be.  
  
Despite the fact that the team roster was already full, the two girls asked Harry if they coud join in the training sessions. Harry thought it over a moment. "Sure! Why not?" Harry said, nodding his head.  
  
"Guess what, everyone?" Amelia said, barely able to contain herself. "Professor McGonnagal told me I could take over the job as commentator! Isn't that wicked?"  
  
"Nice, Amelia!" Ron replied, thumping her on the back in congratulations.  
  
"Right then," Harry said when they finally made their way down to the field. "Listen up, everyone! Professor McGonnagal told me that our first match is going to be against the Hufflepuff team, Saturday afternoon in two weeks." The team gave him a vibrant cheer, but Harry waved his arms for quiet. "That´s why we've begun training so hard already. Their Seeker is a small Third Year, so he´s no threat, but their Chasers are tough defenders, so let's watch out. Ron and Dean, every Bludgers you two can manage, send 'em against their Chasers, all right?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry," Ron said, nodding in approval.  
  
"Next...Hermione, Ginny and Kitty, in addition to racking up the points on offense, do whatever you all can to confuse and block their Keeper. He´s good, a big Fourth Year, but he's a bit unsteady on his broom. Take some chances out there, but play smart," Harry added, almost surprised how professional he was now sounding.  
  
"Erek, most likely you won't be having too rough a match, but that still means no quaffles make it through. Got it?"  
  
"Absolutely, Harry!" Erek assured him.  
  
Harry nodded in satisfaction. "All right then. Let´s get started with our training!" Harry said and rose up on his trusty Firebolt.  
  
Harry's role as Captain made his job as Seeker that much more difficult. Ordinarily he'd let quaffles and bludgers go whichever way, and just mind the Golden Snitch, which he wouldn't let out of his sight. Now, however, he had the additional responsibility of his team: watching how things were unfolding, encouraging his players, shouting out warnings, planning their game play...and, in addition to all that, still keep up his diligent watch for the elusive, speedy Snitch. He watched his team perform.  
  
Erek seemed a natural as a Keeper, stopping all shots sent his way as usual.  
  
The three girls who were his Chasers worked great as a team, wisely and eagerly passing the quaffle between them to the detriment of their opposing defenders.  
  
Ron and Dean, his Beaters, smashed and clubbed the iron Bludgers about with such strength and verve that they splintered a flag pole with one overhit Bludger.  
  
After an hour's time, Harry whistled them all down to the field. "Good work, Team!" Harry called out. "You keep on playing like that, and we'll be hard to beat. So, again, great work, and I´ll see you all again this Friday."  
  
The weary yet pleased Gryffindors made their way back to the castle, where along the way, Ron observed to Harry and Hermione, "Too bad we have so swamped...else, we would be managing our Animagi lessons a bit easier, huh?"  
  
"Well, Ron...I daresay that we're all rather good already," Hermione responded. "Like so..." she added after the other had gone inside, promptly turning herself into her panther form in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Remember what Professsor McGonnagal said, eh? You get used to it after you've done it the first few dozen times. "I agree with Hermione," Harry said and turned himself into a lion.  
  
"If you all say so," Ron said, giving up and changing himself into his fox form. In their animal forms, the three raced toward the castle, when they suddenly spotted Draco and his sister, Opaleye walking out of the main doors of the castle into the courtyard.  
  
The two big cats and the fox smiled at one another, and stealthily crept up behind the Malfoy pair. Once in position, Harry roared and Hermione screamed, causing both Draco and Opaleye to scream in terror. The two clung to one another, white as sheets as they looked upon the two felines confronting them. But their fear was transformed into barely restrained rage when they saw the animals transfigure themselve into their most hated adversaries.  
  
"What´s the matter, Malfoy?" Ron sneered, laughing. "Is our Ferretboy scared of three little Gryffindors?"  
  
"Y-Y-You're ani-animagus!" Opaleye gasped quietly, her voice shocked.  
  
Harry frowned when he realized they'd given away their secret, and tried to steer the pair away by asking, "By the way, Malfoy...what do you know about the new Gryffindor Quidditch team?"  
  
"Not much, Potter. Just that they're doomed," Malfoy said caustically. "With you off the team, they don´t stand a chance at all of winning this year."  
  
Harry laughed. "What do you mean I´m not on the team?" Harry asked. "Of course I'm on the team, Malfoy. I´m the Seeker as well as the Captain."  
  
Malfoy gaped. "B-B-But you were banned, last year by Professor Umbridge!" he shot back at Harry.  
  
Harry slowly shook his head. "Sorry, but Professor McGonnagal reinstated me...once she had a talk with Professor Dumbledore," Harry corrected his arch- enemy.  
  
"See you on the field, Malfoy!" Hermione then said.  
  
"What's that's supposed to mean, Mudblood? You aren't even on the team," Opaleye spat, her eyes blazing.  
  
"Oh? So you haven't heard then? Yes, as a matter of fact I am on the team," Hermione declared with a proud smile. "I´m one of the new Chasers for your information, Ms. Malfoy."  
  
"Good-bye and good riddance, Malfoy," Ron said, his lip curling.  
  
Malfoy fumed, he was unused to being outwitted by Gryffindors. "Well, what about you, Weasley?" Malfoy asked. "Catch any quaffles yet?"  
  
"Actually no," Ron replied, "But that's because I'm a Beater now, see? So, have a care, Malfoy...I've got my eye on you now..."  
  
"Love to stay and chat, Malfoy...but we've to go," Harry said. "Things to do and people to see, and all that..."  
  
The three then left the Malfoys staring, and trotted away inside. They quickly changed clothes and dashed to McGonnagal´s classroom.  
  
Once they'd begun their lessons, McGonnagal said, "Kindly transform and we´ll finish your final lesson. After that, you will be considered full- fledged Animagi. You will then be registered with the Ministry of Magic, informing them of what sort of animals each of you are, what your markings are, as well as who you were instructed by, mainly myself."  
  
Later on, when the lesson was over, Professor McGonnagal helped each of her students with the necessary paperwork, and finally prompted each to sign their name at the bottom of the official-looking forms. "Now, you will send these to the Ministry of Magic, and...you're done. Congratulations," McGonnagal said. "You are all now officially Animagus." 


	11. Firebolt 2

Chapter 11  
  
Firebolt 2  
  
The Saturday before the Gryffindor's first match against Hufflepuff came quickly. Everyone checked over or serviced their broomsticks...with the exception of Hermione, who didn't own one. That provoked a problem for Harry, who promptly went to Professor McGonnagal to brainstorm a solution.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter? How may I help you?" McGonnagal asked, looking up as Harry walked into her office.  
  
"Well, Professor...it's like this: everyone on the team has a broom...except Hermione," Harry informed her. "She needs a broom. It's not like she can ride a school broom for our first match!"  
  
"Hmm, I see your problem," McGonnagal said. "Now, what sort of broom do we get for Miss Granger then?" She looked off, obviously thinking furiously.  
  
"Well, it'd be great if she could get a Firebolt 2 or even a Silver Arrow 500," Harry declared. "But any decent broom will do, Professor."  
  
"I have the very thing," McGonnagal declared a moment later. "I shall put in an order for a suitable broomstick at once." She withdrew a fresh page of parchment, picked up her quill and began writing furiously upon it. "Come with me, Mr. Potter. To the Owlery!"  
  
Harry followed her upstairs, curious and somewhat fascinated. Once they made it up to the Owlery, McGonnagal looked about at all the owls assembled there. "Ah, there you are! Apollo! Come here, that's a good fellow," she called. A big Horned Owl took flight, and finally landed upon her shoulder, hooting softly once.  
  
"Here you are," McGonnagal told the owl, tying the rolled parchment to its leg above its huge talons. The owl nodded amicably at the Professor, then flew off with the letter out the nearest window.  
  
"Um, Professor? May I ask...which broom did you order for Hermione?" Harry asked, burning with curiosity.  
  
"Only the best, Potter," McGonnagal answered primly, then smiled. "I can hardly order anything less than a Firebolt 2 for my best student now, can I?" McGonnagal said. Harry gaped at her, and continued to stare as the slight witch made her way out of the Owlery. Harry---once he had collected his wits, of course--- dashed downstairs to the Gryffindor Common room, where he found Ron and Hermione sitting together talking quietly.  
  
"Guess what?" Harry exclaimed, panting from his run down from the Owlery. He flopped down next to them both, grinning madly.  
  
"What's up, Harry?" Ron and Hermione both asked.  
  
"Hermione! I found out that your new broom will arrive before our match on Saturday," Harry managed to get out, still breathing hard.  
  
"Wicked! Oy, Harry! Any idea what sort of broomstick it'll be?" Ron asked, clearly interested.  
  
Harry grinned broader than before. "A Firebolt 2!" Harry told them both.  
  
Hermione looked stunned, her mouth dropping open slightly. "Harry! However could you manage to afford that?" she asked, clearly in awe.  
  
Harry held up his hands. "No! Whoever said I was doing the paying?" Harry asked. "Nope! It was Professor McGonnagal. She said something along the lines of 'only the best for one of my best student'...or something like that."  
  
"Professor McGonnagal's paying?" Hermione parroted, even more shocked than ever.  
  
Harry nodded in the affirmative, which caused Hermione to squeal happily and give Harry a quick hug, followed by her then hugging Ron, as well as giving him a kiss.  
  
"Hermione...stifle! Everyone's staring, girl," Ron whispered in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry, love," Hermione replied and then took to her heels, running out of the room.  
  
"Now, what's all that about, I wonder?" Harry mused.  
  
"Not a clue, mate," Ron admitted with a shrug and a smile.  
  
Hermione headed straight to Professor McGonnagal's office. Once there, she composed herself, and knocked on her door politely.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger? How may I help you?" McGonnagal asked, after taking a sip of simmering tea.  
  
"Harry told me about my broomstick, Professor," Hermione said, "and just how much you've helped me. I just wanted to say 'thank you'. Oh, thank you so very much, Professor!"  
  
McGonnagal smiled at her. "You are most welcome, dear," McGonnagal told her. "I simply cannott wait to see you in action upon it next Saturday, Ms. Granger. Do your House proud, young lady!" 


	12. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

Chapter 12  
  
Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff  
  
That Saturday everyone on the Gryffindor Quidditch team was excited...as well as nervous. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were finishing their breakfast with the other Gryffindors when suddenly a bevy of owls arrived.  
  
"The post," Harry observed eagerly, looking up, somewhat expectantly. It didn't take long for him to spot what he was looking for. A large majestic Horned Owl of olympic proportions swooped in, a long plainly-wrapped parcel in its huge talons. "Look! There, Hermione!" he said smiling.  
  
Apollo, McGonnagal's choice as a courier, smoothly glided over the table, dropping his package deftly to Hermione, who fielded it nicely. "My broom! I can hardly believe it's already here," she said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Come on! Not in front of everyone. Let´s go outside," Harrry suggested. Hermione and Ron nodded, gesturing for Amelia and Mariah to follow them outside. Once they had found a secluded courtyard, they opened the package. The Firebolt 2 was a marvel.  
  
"Crikey! That's bloody wicked," Ron gushed. "If this doesn´t wipe that smarmy grin of Malfoy's face, nothing will!"  
  
"Congratulations, Hermione. Wait a moment, okay, though. I´m going to get the rest of the team," Harry said. Harry dashed back into the Great Hall, and quietly gathered the remainder of the Gryffindor Team together and lead them away.  
  
That act didn't go unnoticed by Draco Malfoy and his sister. "Crabbe. Goyle. Come along, follow me," he instructed, following after the quickly departing Gryffindors.  
  
Once outside, Harry gathered them all together about Hermione and her new broom.  
  
"So...you've gotten a new broom, have you, Granger? Big deal, that! Just how long do you think will last out there, Mudblood? Even against the pathetic Hufflepuff squad?" Malfoy's voice said.  
  
Harry blinked, looking over in surprise to spot the Malfoys and their goons. "Oh, I rather imagine she'll do right fine, Malfoy. Hermione, could you come over here a minute?"  
  
Hermione came over, frowning when she saw the Slytherins...at least until she figured out just what Harry was up to. She held her broom tightly in her hands.  
  
"Seen the newest broom for the Gryffindor's yet, Malfoy?" Hermione asked sweetly, and held up her new broom, showing them that it was no cheap broom, but a top-of-the-line Firebolt 2.  
  
"So? Which Gryffindor owns that?" Opaleye asked since her brother was too stunned to say anything at the moment.  
  
"Oh, that? Well, it´s mine, thank you," Hermione told her with a clever grin. "Oh! We have to go, Harry," Hermione said looking down at her watch. "Our match is in fifteen minutes!"  
  
"Right. Gryffindors! Come on, down to the lockers!" Harry commanded, leading them away from the stunned Slytherins. Once dressed and prepared, Harry led through the tactics they'd employ, and what his strategies might be.  
  
"All right then. Here's what we going to do. Chasers: Ginny, Kitty, and Hermione. If you can, get the quaffle to Hermione...she's got the fastest broom on the field. But, if you get the chance to score...then for goodness sake, do it!" The three girls nodded, agreeing what he had said.  
  
"Ron and Dean," Harry then said. "You know your stuff. Keep their Chasers ducking, okay? Oh, and do what you can to keep our Chasers free, right?"  
  
"Got it, Harry!" Ron and Dean answered, nodding confidently.  
  
"All right, then. Erek, have at 'em, mate!" Harry added last. "Okay, Gryffindors! Broomsticks in hand, and let's have at it!"  
  
Each player picked up their brooms, and waited for the commentator---Amelia Hooch---to introduce them. Harry grinned at his squad as the Hufflepuffs were introduced to the crowd, which cheered. Then, it was their turn, and Harry ledt hem out on to the field, to the cheers of the Gryffindors in the crowd. Banners of red and gold waved madly, causing Harry's heart to pound proudly.  
  
The Hufflepuffs were already up and flying, when they heard Amelia try out the microphone. She rapidly warmed to her role, her growing excitement garnering her a reproof from Professor McGonnagal, who warned, "Ms. Hooch, if you do not calm down, your mother will hear a thing or two from me!"  
  
The crowd cheered again as Madam Hooch entered the Quidditch field, her equipment case in hand. She stopped at the midpoint of the field to greet both teams which now had landed, and stood across from one antoher. "Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch commanded in her gravely voice. Harry and a strapping seventh year fellow Harry didn't reconize looked each other over professionally.  
  
"Good luck," Harry said, thrusting his hand out to shake.  
  
"Thanks, you too," the Hufflepuff boy said, shaking Harry's hand firmly.  
  
"Right then! Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch announced. "When you hear my whistle then, the game shall begin. Three, two, one..." and then she blew her whistle shrilly.  
  
Harry lit off, hearing Amelia's voice in his ears. "Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season! The quaffle is taken by the Gryffindor Chaser Hermione Granger, who---by the way---is riding her new broom...the one and only FIREBOLT 2! Granger to Weasley, to Petro, back to Granger. Oh, there! She shoots...and scores! Ten to nothing, Gryffindors!" The Gryffindors cheered and Harry looped his Firebolt in joy. They got back to the game, Harry searching diligently for the Snitch, pausing once in a while to see how his team was doing. He had yet to spot the elusive Snitch, but was heartened by Amelia's continuing commentary. "Gryffindor is now up Fifty to nothing. Ooh! There goes Abbott towards King! Wonderfully done, King saves yet again!"  
  
It was then that Harry saw finally spotted the Golden Snitch, which was hovering just behind the Hufflepuff goals. As Gryffindor was already up by fifty points, he didn't hesitate to dive straight toward it. The Huffflepuff Seeker, Silva, was a bit late in noticing, but dove after him...but he was caught too far away, well over on the Gryffindor side of the field. Harry swooped down on the unsuspecting Snitch, and nabbed the fluttering golden sphere tightly in his grasp. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, ending the match. Harry landed, hearing Amelia's voice triumphantly boom, "GRYFFINDOR WINS! GRYFFINDOR WINS THREE HUNDRED TO NOTHING!" Harry was soon surrounded by his exultant team. Ron, Erek, and Dean pounded him on the back in congratulations, just before the three girls hugged him simultaneously. Not too be outdone, Hermione grabbed Ron and most thoroughly kissed him. Ginny repeated that congratulations with Dean, who just happened to be her new boyfriend.  
  
Harry waved his arms to get everyone's attention. "Great job, everyone!" he told them all. Kitty then whistled shrilly at them all. "Hey! What about our team motto, eh?" Harry and the others grinned gamely, and took out their wands in unison, pointing them at their throats, muttering "Sonorus".  
  
It was then that the crowd then heard a thunderous, "Lions, Lions, One Two Three! We will win, wait and see!" Then, much to the assembled Gryffindors' amazement and surprise, transifugured himself into his lion form, and roared, such that it was heard all about Hogwarts.  
  
Harry quickly tranfigured himself back a moment later, as the stadium emptied itself of Gryffindors who converged on their winning Quidditch squad, carrying them about on their collective shoulders. Harry could only grin all the more as he spotted a sulking, brooding Draco Malfoy and his sister, pointing them out to both Ron and Hermione, who laughed along with him. 


	13. Snape suprises

Chapter 13  
  
Snape surprises  
  
The glow of their first Quidditch victory lasted until Monday, when they, and the Slytherins, unfortunately, had their Potions . It was on the way to that that the three of them met Professor Bat for the first time since the her introduction to the school.  
  
"Congratulation on a great match last Saturday," she said, nodding, gazing at them with her dark, hooded eyes.  
  
"Um, thanks, Professor," Hermione replied.  
  
"I am avare of just how heavy a vurkload you three are under, vhat vith homevork as vell as Quidditch. So, you may have my permission to skip the homevurk I gave you last ."  
  
"Really?" Ron and Harry said. "Thanks, Professor Bat! Thanks a lot!"  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, just stared, her jaw hanging open a moment.  
  
Harry and Ron pulled Hermione along before she could say anything further. The three were forced to trot quickly to their , reaching the dungeons before Snape, thankfully, so they didn't lose any house points because they arrived late. They took their seats at the desk furthest back from Snape's. Professor Snape entered moments later, and with a glittering glare and a stony expression on his face, started the .  
  
"Today, , we begin work on a powerful potion. A potion that can mystify the mind and amaze the guilible. A draught that will result in the most surprising of changes. I---of course---speak of the Polyjuice Potion," Snape said in his theatric manner. He folded his arms, and then gazed imperiously about the room. "Now, who amongst you all has even a glimmer of idea what this potion might consist of?"  
  
For once, Harry and Ron's hand flew up with Hermione's, eager to answer Snape's somewhat scathingly put question. This was because they had made such a potion back in their second year---back when they had thought Draco Malfoy might know something the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"Mr. Weasley? Well now, this is a most surprising development," Snape sneered, though it was plain that he was most surprised. "Something you've discovered during a lengthy bout of insomnia, no doubt. Well, out with it Weasley."  
  
The Slytherins chuckled at Ron's expense, and Harry had to grit his teeth at the smarmy expression on Malfoy's ferret-like face.  
  
"Right. Drinking the Polyjuice Potion will allow you to look---at least for a while---like somebody else, sir," Ron recited with a small triumphant grin. Malfoy looked at him in disappointment, surprised that Ron's answer was textbook correct. Snape's black eyes glittered suspiciously, but he nodded. "Surprisingly well stated, Mr. Weasley," Snape said snidely, but then closed his eyes, appearing as if something he'd just eaten was making him ill. "Five points to Gryffindor...as much as it pains me to award them."  
  
Harry looked to Hermione, and both thought you could of heard a pin drop for that long, sweet moment. Snape? Awarding the Gryffindors five points? It just wasn't natural...  
  
Snape turned his back on the and retreated back to his lecturn. "Any one else have anything further to add?" he asked, almost reluctantly. His sharp dark eyes hovered over the Slytherins...almost as if he were silently pleading with them to answer.  
  
Harry grinned, and shot his hand up into the air. Professsor Snape tried mightily to avoid looking at Harry, but since no other student---well, except for the ever enthusiastic Hermione---raised a hand, he gritted his teeth and growled. "Yes, Potter?"  
  
"The Polyjuice Potion only lasts a maximum of one hour's time. No longer, sir," Harry explained.  
  
Snape closed his eyes, then rubbed them wearily. "Five points to Gryffindor," Snape muttered under his breath, sounding as if he were in physical pain.  
  
Harry struggled to remain straight-faced. "Excuse me, sir...but what was that?" he asked.  
  
"I said, Mr. Potter...five additional points to Gryffindor," Snape seethed. He then fixed Harry in his angry gaze. "Do I detect amusement, Potter? I can take away said points as easily as I may grant them..."  
  
Harry said nothing, of course. Snape, now satisfied that his authority was still intact, continued on with his lesson. He turned, drew out his wand, murmured some incantation, and writing began to appear on the chalkboard beside him.  
  
"Copy down the ingredients, as well as my instructions," Snape said, flicking his wand the nearby supply locker, which promptly unlocked and opened. "If you manage to comprehend my most simplistic instructions--- which I still doubt---it will take precisely one month to concoct this potion."  
  
The sound of quills scribbling hastily on parchment filled the room. "Now, you are to work in pairs, if you please. Your time to successfully distill this potion begins at the end of today's . Now...get busy, and be quiet!"  
  
Harry and Ron paired up together, while Hermione teamed up with Neville Longbottom. Hermione would of much preferred working with Ron, but Neville needed all the help he could get in Potions. Work commenced, and the room was mostly quiet---with the exception of whispered questions and instructions from the assembled pairings. Finally, at the end of the lesson, Snape whisked about watching each team preparing their potions.  
  
"Well, Longbottom...it appears as if you are finally paying attention," Snape said, as if he were pulling teeth. "Five points for Gryffindor...as is only fitting for such a miracle." Neville's cheeks burned red at Snape's backhanded compliment.  
  
The assembled Slytherins groaned to hear that. Malfoy's eyes looked balefully at Harry and his friends.  
  
"Harry?" Ron said, wiggling a finger in his right ear. "Next Hogsmeade weekend, remind me to see a healer, okay? I think I'm starting to hear things, mate..."  
  
When the lesson was finally overm, Neville followed after Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Great match last Saturday, Harry," he said by way of awkward compliment. "You all were great."  
  
"Thanks, Neville," Harry said. Neville continued to look awkward, alternately meeting and avoiding the three of their glances his way.  
  
"Come on, Neville," Hermione urged. "Out with it! What's on your mind?"  
  
"Um, do you think... I mean, would it be okay if... Oh, look...do you three think you could teach me to become, well...an animagi?" Neville finally blurted out, then blushed.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked on each other, eyebrows rising. Finally, Harry answered. "Well, Neville...it´s not easy. In fact, it's quite possibly the hardest thing I've done, mate," Harry said, watching Neville.  
  
"Well," Neville considered. "Maybe I shouldn't then. I mean...well, I'm not nearly as good at me lessons as you are, Harry. You either, Ron."  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry, just a bit pleading. "Harry. Remember that Wormtail, I mean Peter Pettigrew, wasn´t very good at his studies either, and still he managed it."  
  
"True, Hermione," Harry replied, considering. The hopeful look on Neville's round eager face finally convinced him to act.  
  
"All right. Sure we will, Neville," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Harry!" Nevvile said, grabbing Harry's hand and shaking it over and over again.  
  
"Meet with us tonight, down in the common room, at eight o´clock. Got it?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes. I understand. Oh, and thanks again," Neville said and waved good- bye as he went off to eat.  
  
"Neville will be a tiger, definitely," Hermione stated. "He's pure of heart as well as a true friend."  
  
"You're probably right, Hermione," agreed Harry. "But, we'll see..."  
  
They headed down to the Great Hall, meeting up with Amelia and Mariah before taking their seats at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hello, people," Amelia greeted them with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Amelia," Harry said in reply, placing a serving of roast beef on his plate.  
  
"So...how do you like your new job as commentator?" Ron asked around a bit of chicken.  
  
"It´s terrific!" Amelia gushed happily, then she frowned. "Too bad Professor McGonnagal had to sit right next to me, frowning and scolding me each time I didn't use...er, just the right words."  
  
Amelia paled a moment later, when her mother, Madam Hooch, approached, her expression trying to be neutral, but frustration simmering just below the surface. "Amelia," she began in a voice that clearly said you-are-in- trouble.  
  
"Yes, Mother? What may I help you with?" Amelia asked sweetly, some returning to her cheeks.  
  
"Whatever did Professor McGonnagal mean when she said that I speak to me about thing or two if you didn't calm yourself down?" Madam Hooch asked suspiciously.  
  
"Er..." Amelia hestited, slowly getting up from her place. "Sorry, Mum, but...gotta go! Bye!" she shouted, taking to her heels, as her mother rushed by hot on her trail...  
  
"Wonder what that's all about?" Neville asked, totally clueless.  
  
"Haven't a clue, mate," Harry grinned, helping himself to a small helping of goulash. 


	14. Fred and George

Chapter 14  
  
Fred and George  
  
After Madam Hooch had caught up with her daughter, she dragged her off by the ear to see Professor McGonnagal in order to figure out just what Amelia had done, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Mariah headed back to the Gryffindor common room. It was there that they meet up with Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, who had recently opened their joke store in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Hello, all," Fred called out as the four of them entered.  
  
George, on the other hand, gave Mariah the once-over, then said, "So...this is McGonnagal's niece, eh?" This caused Mariah to blush slightly, and look away.  
  
The twins looked at one another and smiled. Harry suspected that they were going to attempt to sell something to his new friend.  
  
"All right, you two. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, two things really," Fred announced. "First off, we wanted to congratulate you all on your victory over Hufflepuff last Saturday. Spiffing good job, ladies and gents!"  
  
They all smiled, in spite of themselves. The victory still was sweet this day. But that didn't stop Hermione from still being suspicious. "That's one. What else?"  
  
Fred appeared to not of heard her, and rambled on. "We came up here and decided to take ourselves some seats and wait to see you all in person."  
  
"Hey, I've got a question, Harry. Who's this Hooch girl who's taken over Lee´s old job?" George asked.  
  
"Oh, that's Amelia. She´s Madam Hooch's daughter," Harry said.  
  
George goggled at hearing that. "You're joking?"  
  
"Aren't you?" Fred asked, looking from Harry to his brother and back.  
  
Before Harry could fashion a suitable answer, the portrait opened up, ushering Amelia Hooch inside. She looked pale, but furious. "It´s an absolute hell having your mother as your teacher," she growled. She then looked up, blinked at the sight of Fred and George, but continued on with her story. "Professor McGonnagal told Mum that it was I who put that spell on the school brooms, you know...so that they turned green with silver hearts on them. Now, right bloody now...she wants me to repaint them all...and without magic, mind you."  
  
"That's rough, Amelia," Ron said, sympathizing with her.  
  
"Now, you said you had two things you wanted to talk to us about, Fred. Something else you wanted to know?" Harry asked the twins. They looked back at him, oddly quiet and a bit sheepish, which was highly unusual for this trouble-making twosome. "Well...yes. You could actually. Um, do you think one of you three might teach George and I to become, well, animagus?"  
  
Harry was rocked back on his heels. "How did you know?" Harry demanded, highly surprised.  
  
"Well, it was Dad, really," George admitted. "He heard it from a friend of his at the Ministry, you understand."  
  
"Well, sorry. I wish we could, you two," Harry began, "but we've already agreed to train Neville. Sorry, Fred. George."  
  
The twins sagged in defeat. But Hermione smiled, and got their attention. "Don't lose hope, you two. You could always go to who trained us in the first place, you know," Hermione said smiling sweetly.  
  
"Oy! And who'd that be?" The twins asked eagerly.  
  
"That would be Professor McGonnagal, guys," Harry told them.  
  
The twins looked over at each other, then nodded and grinned. "Why not?" they said.  
  
So it was that Harry led them down to McGonnagal's office.  
  
"Yes? May I help you, Mr. Potter?" McGonnagal asked.  
  
"I've run into some old friends, Professor. Remember these two?" Harry asked, pointing over his shoulder at the Weasley twins.  
  
Professor McGonnagal rolled her eyes, and sighed. "How could I ever forget those two or their endless pranks?" McGonnagal observed.  
  
Instead of looking ashamed, the two beamed at her. "Why, thank you, Professor," Fred said and bowed.  
  
"Might I inquire as to precisely why you two are here?" McGonnagal asked.  
  
"Certainly, Professor!" Fred gushed. "Originally we came to pay our respects to Professor Umbridge, you understand. But...well, somehow, regretfully, she doesn't seem to be employed at the school any longer. A real shame that." Fred grinned at George and Harry before continuing. "Since that wasn't possible, why...we decided we'd come to you so that you might teach us to become animagus," both Fred and George declared impishly.  
  
McGonnagal snorted at their story, a smile threatening to appear on her face at any minute. "Flattering, I'm sure. But, why don´t you have Mr. Potter here teach you both?" McGonnagal asked.  
  
"Sorry, Professor," Harry chimed in. "But, Ron, Hermione, and I have agreed to teach Neville Longbottom, ma'am," Harry informed her.  
  
McGonnagal sighed heavily, then gazed at the twins fiercely for a moment or two. The two somehow managed to look back at her with angelic looks, that finally made her cough to cover up a chuckle. "Very well. I shall do this only on the condition that you both swear to follow my every order, and do precisely what I instruct you to do. Agreed?"  
  
"You've got yourself a bargain, Professor," the twins replied, making a show of shaking McGonnagal's hand any number of times.  
  
"Stop that...immediately," McGonnagal threatened. The twins quickly sobered up, and were now on their best behavior. "Good, that's much better. Now, come visit me this weekend, as I am quite busy befor that time."  
  
The grinning triumphant twins began walking towards the exit, when Professor McGonnagal spoke again. "Oh, and by the way, should I find out that you have been selling your joke paraphenalia to my niece---even once!-- -the deal is off. Am I understood?"  
  
Fred and George gaped at her in surprise and respect. "H-H-How did you know?" George finally managed to ask.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I've been the Head of Gryffindor House the last seven years. Did you really think I'd forget such things after you two had departed?" Fred and George grinned guiltily, but wisely said nothing. "Oh, yes...Professor Flitwick tells me that congratulation are in order for that marvelous charm you two created to make that swamp last year in the corridor. He was mightily impressed, I think you should know. Now, good day to you all, but I'm rather busy."  
  
The twins grinned prouldy, nodded to Harry, and walked out, heads held high. 


	15. Neville the Tiger

Chapter 15  
  
Neville the Tiger  
  
That evening, Neville, with some trepidation and lots of excitement, made his way downstairs to his very first Animagi class.  
  
"Hello, Neville," Harry said in greeting. Ron and Hermione made their hellos as well, and then they started their lesson, which was much the same as McGonnagal had taught them. They began by giving Neville the very same concentration exercises they themselves had once took.  
  
After he had performed them all four separate times, they called a halt.  
  
"All right, Neville," Hermione announcd, taking up a very large book in her hands and carrying it over to thump it down before Neville, who stared up at her in shock. Harry and Ron could see just which book it was she had, and gaped at Hermione in equal surprise. "What? I went and bought my own copy," Hermione said, just a bit defensively. "I found the subject rather fascinating, really." Ignoring both Ron and Harry's quiet snickering, she held her head high, and looked over at Neville. "I have read through this book, and found this particular passage, and I quote," she then smiled and read, "The Siberian tiger - this tiger is very loyal to its friends, as well as extremely dependable in a pinch."  
  
Neville smiled, liking what he was hearing, which was a far cry from how he was viewed in his human form.  
  
"And...that being said, Neville, I belive that your Animagi form will be that of a Siberian tiger," Hermione concluded, softly closing her book.  
  
"Really? Do you think so?" Neville asked, pleased but surprised. "I mean, I'm pleased and all that...seeing as how tigers are my favorite animal..."  
  
"That's super, then. Now, Neville...here's what you need to do," Harry began. "Research as much about the Siberian tiger as you are able to, and then concentrate, focus really, on that animal. Once you've done all that, come and tell us if you've had any different feelings. Anything, really at all."  
  
"Right, Harry," Nevilled said with determination.  
  
Harry smiled. "Now, should you manage to turn yourself into a tiger one day, you then need to think of your true human form. Okay? It's really really important, Neville."  
  
"Okay, sure. But, I don't see it happening right away, mind you," Neville answered, and with that, they all headed off to bed.  
  
The weekend came quickly and as such, the Weasley twins arrived to take their first Animagi lesson from Professor McGonnagal. After completing that first lesson, they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Honestly! It's all she had us do, mates. She taught us how to bloody concentrate. What a waste of time," George retorted. "If you ask me, I think she just wanted revenge for all we two have done in the seven years we were here."  
  
"Too right, George!" Fred agreed. "After all that concentratin'...why, she went around blowing George and me into the air, turned herself into that bloody cat form of hers, and commenced to playing with the both of us, she did."  
  
"When she was sure we'd finally done our 'concentrating' right, she told us both 'well done' and that she'd see us next weekend. You'd of sworn she was up to something, the way she breezed out of the classroom. Something just isn't right about her..." George finally said, shaking his head.  
  
George Weasley might very well of been on to something. That next week, the whole teaching staff acted most peculiar indeed. Professors McGonnagal and Sprout, as well as Madams Hooch and Pomfrey, were seen often walking together in a group, talking and giggling as if they were first years. And, then there was Proffesor Bat...who never seemed to give any homework as long as everyone in class paid attention to her lessons. Strangest of all, there was Professor Snape, who had started awarding points to nearly everyone in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and even Gryffindor, while taking points away from his own house, the Slytherins.  
  
The day the Polyjuice Potion were due to be handed in, Snape instructed them all. "Finished?" he said. "Very well then. Now, take a draught of your potion, pour it into a goblet, and add one strand of your partner's hair to the concoction. Stir, and then drink it down. Then, mind you, we shall see if you have done your job correctly."  
  
Harry and Ron did as they had been instructed. Harry looked over at Ron and saw that his normal fiery red hair had become black. "Crikey! I can't see a bloody thing," Ron complained.  
  
"Sorry, mate. Here," Harry instructed, handing his spectacles over to Ron, who carefully donned them. "While I'm you, Ron, I don´t need them."  
  
"Oh my! Harry! Ron!" The two of them turned to see Neville, who was acting quite strangely.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron gasped. "Hermione? I-I-Is that really you?"  
  
"Well, yes...I suppose it is at that," said Hermione's voice from Neville's mouth. "I feel quite odd all of the sudden..."  
  
Neville looked down at himself, well...not really as he now looked like Hermione. "Whoa! You feel weird...I'm a girl!" Neville's voice from Hermione's lips declared in surprise. Then a smile came to Hermione's lips. "I can´t really believe I did it right."  
  
Snape allowed the pandemonium to continue a bit longer, then called out in a loud voice, "Attention! Take your seats...immediately! Now,the potion wears off after an hour's time, so you will all wait for it to run its course. While you are doing so, you will write down the instructions for the next lesson, which I've conveniently written upon this very black board."  
  
When everyone had reverted back to their own selves once more at the lesson's end, Harry heard Snape muttering to himself as he passed his desk. "Well, if she isn´t impressed by now, I´ll just have to give upp and get on with my life..." 


	16. Snape is falling in love

Chapter 16  
  
Snape is falling in love  
  
September seemed to come and go quickly. What with the loads of homework as well as Quidditch practices thrice a week, the trio didn't have much free time available to themselves.  
  
One day, as Harry was heading upstairs to his room to make it an early night, Neville came up behind him, getting his attention.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Come with me. Look! Watch this,"  
  
Neville told Harry, as Harry followed him into the deserted common room. Once there, he closed his eyes, concentrating feverishly. With much surprise and not a little shock, Harry suddenly saw black stripes and white fur appear upon Neville's face, until a moment later...he was a white tiger.  
  
"Whoa," Harry said in awe, seeing Neville's distinguishing mark almost immediately. Upon his broad tiger face, along his nose, just below the fierce yellow-green eyes, was situated a black star. Then, the tiger seemed to shimmer, and almost melt back into Neville once more. "Great work, mate! Now, just you wait...right here."  
  
Harry ran out and went and got both Hermione and Ron. "Go on, then, Neville...show them," Harry urged him. Neville turned back to a tiger again and then back to himself once more.  
  
"We have to show this to Professor McGonnagal," Harry announced with a grin. Hermione and Ron nodded their assent, and grabbing a hold of Neville, they all headed down to Professor McGonnagal´s office.  
  
The Tranfigurations Professor looked up as four of her students suddenly appeared at her door, puffing and panting. "Yes, Mr. Potter? Just how may I help you and your friends?" McGonnagal asked, just the tiniest bit curious.  
  
"Just watch this, Professor," Harry prompted, smiling at Neville, who took the hint and promptly turned into his tiger form. McGonnagal screeched softly, and jumped back in her chair. "My word!" she exclaimed, her eyes still large.  
  
"I think we need another one of those forms, Professor," Harry declared, smiling.  
  
"I do suppose you would at that, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonnagal answered, opening a drawer of her desk, and pulling out the required form. "Here you are, Mr. Longbottom. And...congratulations, my boy."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Neville said, somewhat subdued, but still excited. Harry took the initiative, and urged them all out of her office and back toward their own tower.  
  
Friday came and with it a strange request of them from both Fred and George. "Look. Can you three please come and watch our lesson?" Fred asked, just a bit desperately. "I swear! That woman has it out for both George and me!"  
  
"We'd love to, of course. But, er, I don´t really think McGonnagal would let us come," Harry reasoned.  
  
Fred's shoulders sagged, but George smiled, and rounded on Harry. "But, Harry, haven't you still got that Invisibility cloak of yours, mate?" George said.  
  
Harry shook his head and couldn't help but grin. "All right then," Harry said. "We'll come, you two. But you owe us all...big."  
  
And, that having been agreed upon, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins made their way downstairs toward the Tranfigurations classroom. Just outside the door, Harry covered Hermione, Ron and himself with his father's Invisibility cloak, and watched the twins open the door and walk on in. Harry and his friends dashed silently after them and found a unused corner to stand and observe the goings-on.  
  
"Good afternoon, gentlemen," McGonnagal intoned briskly as they made their way toward her. "Right now, you two," McGonnagal began. "Last time, you deduced precisely which animal you will become in animagi form. Now I would like you to concentrate upon that very animal's form. Come with me, if you please."  
  
She stood them both in the middle of the room. "Now, if you would both be so kind, boys...concentrate."  
  
It wasn't too long before George sprouted a tail, and Fred became covered in fur. Harry and his friends watched in amazement as Fred and George seemed to melt into the sinuous forms of two young adult male snow leopards. Hermione had to step on Ron's foot to keep him from exclaiming in surprise.  
  
George, in his snow leopard form, had the distinguising mark of a reddish ring about his right eye, while Fred sported a similar mark, only about his left eye instead.  
  
"Good. Very good, gentlemen," McGonnagal congratulated them. "Now, to turn yourselves back, simply concentrate---yes, again---upon your own normal human forms," McGonnagal instructed them firmly. In the span of several minutes time, the Weasley twins successfully turned themselves back and capered about, shouting in sheer joy of accomplisment.  
  
"Silence, you two! Do you intend to wake the entire castle with your din?" McGonnagal reproached them firmly.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Professor," the twins offered by way of an apology.  
  
"Of course, boys. After all, it's not every day one becomes an Animagi," McGonnagal reasoned, then smiled a small smile. "I will see you two back here this very next weekend."  
  
"Er, excuse me, Professor...but, well, haven't we made it now? I mean, aren't George and I the real item now?" Fred asked.  
  
"Both yes...and no, Mr. Weasley," McGonnagal told them sternly. "You both still need to learn discipline, as well as exactly how to control yourselves in your animal forms," McGonnagal said. "Now, good day, and I shall see you again this upcoming weekend, gentlemen."  
  
"Right, good day, Professor," Fred said, dragging George out the door while smiling, closing the door behind themselves. Of course, they had forgotten one small, yet very important item...that Harry and his friends were now trapped within the room with the unsuspecting Professor McGonnagal. Their first impulse was to try to sneak out, but they knew that if they opened the door, McGonnagal would most likely catch on to them, and the jig would be up. So Harry decided---most prudently---to wait.  
  
As they stood uncomfortably still under the cloak, Professor McGonnagal began to talk to herself. "I simply cannot belive just how many student have become Animagi now. Let's see... theirs Mr. Longbottom, the Weasley twins, and the Trouble Trio." Ron snickered softly at the nickname their Tranfiguration instructor had coined for them.  
  
Ron's mirth was cut short as the door to the classroom suddenly opened, and in walked Sylvia Sprout, the Herbology Professor, as well as Madam Poppy Pomprey and Xiomara Hooch.  
  
"Ah, there you are! Aren't you coming, Min?" Xiomara asked, her hawk-like eyes glittering.  
  
"I have asked you time and time again, Xiomara, to never call me 'Min'," McGonnagal said sternly, standing up to stretch. "Whatever. Well? Are we going or are we not?" Madame Hooch asked, which set them all to giggling, as they all left the classroom.  
  
"Oy now. What's gotten into those four, eh?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sorry. Haven't got a clue, Ron," Harry said, as he drew the Invisibility cloak off of them all, much to their relief. It had gotten hot and stuffy under that cloak. "Come on," Hermione urged them, "let's go." The three headed out into the hall, and started walking. As they walked quickly past Professor Bat´s new office, they heard a muffled clunk.  
  
"Cloak on?" Harry whispered to his friends. Hermione and Ron nodded quickly, and Harry covered them once more with his father's trusty Invisibility cloak.  
  
Harry led them to the door, and then opened it slowly to reveal a most disturbing sight...well, at least to the three of them. Right there, before their unbelieving and horrified eyes, Professors Snape and Bat where standing before the far wall, kissing passionately. Harry and Hermione were forced to put their hands over Ron´s mouth to stop him from making some loud and disparaging remark. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor in this situation, Harry grabbed Ron by the hand and led them out of the room quickly, easing the door closed with the barest of snicks. Harry pulled them along, all the way up the Gryffindor Tower to the common room.  
  
There Hermione finally removed her hand from Ron's mouth. His face was screwed up into a look of immense loathing and shock. He shook his head, grumbling loudly, "That was probably the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Ron," Hermione said at first, but then she looked as if she were ill. "All right...you were right, it was disgusting."  
  
"Well, whatever the case, we now know why Snape's been acting so strangely lately," Harry determined. "Disgusting as it might be, it works out rather nicely for us. Look, Professor Bat likes us all, and so, Snape knows that he won´t get anywhere with her if he's his normal nasty self with us."  
  
"I still liked the thought that he doing all this just because he wanted to be popular for once," Ron said, shaking his head, and grimacing.  
  
Harry put a hand over his stomach. "Um, tell you what...let´s think of something else, shall we?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Hermione said at once. "How about we discuss the latest direction we intend to take with S.P.E.W."  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that she's still going on with that?" Harry asked Ron, who just shook his head quietly at Harry.  
  
"Look, Harry. Just let her be, all right. She's not hurting anyone now, is she? No, and she's not going to stop, mate," Ron whispered aside, so that only Harry could hear him. "Good night, 'Mione," he then said and kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
  
"Good night, love," she said with a smile, and then they all headed off to bed. 


	17. Ron VS McGonnagal

Chapter 17  
  
Ron vs. McGonnagal  
  
As the very next day was Saturday, the Terrible Trio didn't arrive in the common room until just before noon. There, they noticed a new posting on the notice board. It read:  
  
Dear Students,  
  
The first trip to Hogsmeade is scheduled for the 26th of September. Please remember that only Third years and above will be allowed to attend.  
  
Professor Minerva McGonnagal Deputy Headmistress  
  
"So, you two...we still going?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Of course we are," they both replied.  
  
"Hello there, you three," Amelia and Mariah said, greeting them all.  
  
"Oh, hullo, Mariah. Hey, Amelia," they replied back.  
  
"Ooh! Are you going to Hogsmeade then?" Amelia asked, after reading the new notice.  
  
"Yes, we are," Harry informed them both. Both girls looked glum a moment, but then pressed ahead. "Do you...well, think you could do us a favor?" Mariah asked sweetly.  
  
Ron arched an eyebrow. "Sure! What did have in mind? Ron asked pleasantly. They were their friends after all.  
  
"Well, both Mariah and I have heard every song on every CD we've got. Having said that, we were wondering if you could buy us some new ones?" Amelia explained, casting frequent looks at her friend.  
  
"Hmm. I thought that Muggle things didn't work here at Hogwarts," Harry tossed out.  
  
"They don't, silly," Mariah said, chuckling.  
  
"But...since we're witches, after all...our CD players work with magic instead, Harry."  
  
"Of course," Hermione murmured, surprised she hadn't already thought of that.  
  
"Anything you find---so long as it´s not anything by the Weird Sisters--- will do just fine," Mariah said. With that agreed upon, they all then headed downstairs to the Great Hall where Harry, Hermione, and Ron saw Snape with Professor Bat, which made them all feel queasy again. They shook their heads, and took seats down at the far end of the Gryffindor table. They commenced their breakfasts, and along the way they saw Madam Hooch and Professor McGonnagal talking with one another. Hooch whispered something into McGonnagal´s ear with a grin, and then took a draught of pumpkin juice. McGonnagal smiled a small, wicked smile, and whispered something back...something highly amusing as it caused Madam Hooch to laugh, spraying her pumpkin juice out upon the table.  
  
"Whatever is up with those two?" Ginny asked as she made her way over to join the five others, Kitty Petro in tow.  
  
"Sorry, but I haven't got a clue, really," Harry said.  
  
"Hey, Ginny. You too, Amelia, Mariah, and Kitty! You'll never guess what we three saw just yesterday!" Hermione announced, a small grin on her lips. She then told her friends about how they had seen Snape with Professor Bat and their kissing.  
  
"Eew!" the four girls groaned, suddenly losing their appetites. "Nice, Hermione. Couldn't you of told us that after breakfast?"  
  
After breakfast, back up in the common room, Ron decided to challenge Mariah to a game of Wizard chess. Surprisingly, it wasn't long before Mariah had won the match. "Must run in the family," she admitted.  
  
"Are you saying that your Aunt, Professor McGonnagal, plays as good as you do?" Ron asked, disbelieving.  
  
"Yep! But, don't take it from me. If you want, I can go see if she's free and you´ll see for yourself," Mariah offered.  
  
"And, you're still here, because..." Ron asked, urging Mariah to go and fetch her Aunt. Mariah grinned, then ran downstairs to her Aunt Min's office.  
  
"Aunt Min! Are you here?" she cried.  
  
"How many times must I tell you, Mariah? Don´t call me Min," McGonnagal said firmly.  
  
"Sorry, Aunt Minerva," Mariah said apologetically.  
  
"So what brings you to my office anyway, child?" McGonnagal asked, mollified.  
  
"Well, I just beat Ron Weasley in a game of Wizard chess, Auntie. But he doesn´t believe me when I say that you're the best1 in Wizard chess. So...he asked me to see if you were free so we can finish this argument of ours," Mariah explained.  
  
"Ah, a challenge, is it? Well, I'm certainly not in the middle of anything. Why not?" McGonnagal said and got to her feet.  
  
Upon returning to the Gryffindor common room, Aunt and Niece saw Ron look up at them in obvious surprise. "So, I hear you fashion yourself as some sort of Wizard chess afficiando, eh, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"He's good, Professor," Harry threw in. Ron was very good.  
  
"I see. Since that is the case, what do you say we make this match somewhat more inntresting, hmm?" McGonnagal ventured.  
  
"What have you in mind, Professor?" Ron asked, intrigued but suspicious.  
  
"First of us to win three times wins the wager," McGonnagal said. "If I should win, you shall be my personal servant for a two week time period. Do you agree?"  
  
"Fine," Ron said. "Just so you understand that if I win, you are going to have to tell me why you, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout are always together and acting so weirdly. Oh, and you have to wear your hair down from that bun of yours for two whole weeks. Agreed?"  
  
"You're on, sir. Let's play," McGonnagal agreed, gaving Ron her hand.  
  
The first match then began in earnest. McGonnagal truly was one of the best Wizard chess players Harry had the fortune to of seen. After two hours time, both she as well as Ron each had two wins under their belts.  
  
"Ready for the rubber match, Mr. Weasley? McGonnagal said. "By that I mean are you ready to lose?"  
  
"You know, funny thing is...I could ask you the very same question, Professor," Ron said and opened the game with a move from his knight. After the match had progressed awhile, he smiled. Harry, who had been watching the whole match through, looked down upon the game and saw just what Ron was smiling about. The match that developed was an exact duplicate to the one that was when Ron had played on their way to fetch the Sorcerer's Stone. And, that being the case, Ron knew precisely what to do to win the match. "Knight to E5," Ron declared confidently. After all, he'd played this match before.  
  
McGonnagal seized upon this opportunity to take Ron's knight. "Queen to E5, Queen takes Knight," McGonnagal said at once.  
  
That was when Ron played his trump card. "Bishop to H3," Ron said firmly, just as McGonnagal saw what she'd stumbled in to. "Check mate," Ron then announced, smiling.  
  
McGonnagal sighed, shaking her head in mixed admiration and disgust. She then took her wand out, pointing at her head and murmured something under her breath. Her dark brown hair, secured in its bun, suddenly tumbled down in her back. Ron was shocked by just how long her hair was, as it fell down to nearly her waist. "As I agreed, Mr. Weasley," she added a bit tersely, shaking her tresses slightly.  
  
"Right. Now we all want to know just why the female teaching staff always seen together so often?" Ron urged.  
  
"Well, if you must know..." McGonnagal began, then paused.  
  
"We must, we must," Ron said with a chuckle. McGonnagal thinned her lips, but nodded.  
  
"It has been exactly thirty years since we all finished school here, and as we have celebrated that fact, we've just become more and more like we were back then," McGonnagal explained, albeit somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"Thanks, Professor," Ron said, nodding his head. "And remember...your hair stays down like that...for two whole weeks."  
  
"Yes, yes. Don´t worry, Mr. Weasley. I do get your point," McGonnagal said. "That was a splendidly played match, by the way."  
  
"Well, truth be known, Professor...Ron had a bit of advantage," Hermione admitted, which caused Ron to glare at her.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, girl?" McGonnagal snapped.  
  
"Now don't get angry, Professor. We just played a match like that one once before," Harry explained, a bit red-faced. "You do remember, back in our first year? When someone was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone?"  
  
"Yes, I do remember," McGonnagal nodded. "Ah, now I remember! The gigantic Wizard chess game, of course!"  
  
"Well, yes. Though we protested what happened with Ron," Hermione said.  
  
McGonnagal frowned. "Whatever for? If you were winning?" McGonnagal asked.  
  
"Because Ron was the knight," Harry said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh. Oh my," McGonnagal then said, clearing her throat in embarrassment. "Well, I shan't keep you any longer then. I will see you in class." She nodded to them all, and then exited the common room in a hurry. 


	18. Hogsmeade

Chapter 18  
  
Hogsmeade  
  
The following day, the Trouble Trio made their way---along with their classmates---down to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Remember, we agreed to buy those CDs for Mariah and Amelia," Hermione reminded her friends, pointing at a store that sold CDs.  
  
"All right," Harry groused, but he had made a promise. "Come on then..."  
  
Once inside, Ron turned to the other two. "What do you think we shoud buy for them?" he asked, somewhat at a loss.  
  
"Well, let´s split up and see what we can come up with, shall we?" Hermione suggested. "If either of you finds anything interesting, just give the other two a call."  
  
Harry nodded, then looked around a bit. He soon saw a shelf with a dozen CDs with the same four girls on their jackets. "The Hogwarts Sisters," Harry read aloud. Odd name for a band, but there you are, he thought. He then called Hermione and Ron over to see what he had found.  
  
"Wonder if they're any good?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Only one way to find out now, isn't there?" Hermione replied, taking the CD and headed over to where an elderly fellow stood behind the front desk. "Do you think that we might hear a song or two from this CD?" She asked.  
  
"Sure!" the man replied, and with a practiced hand, put it on to play. A song, a rather good one with a catchy tune, began to play.  
  
"Huh...never heard that one before. Which song is that one, eh?" Ron asked.  
  
"Part of Your World," Hermione informed him at once. "It's a very famous Muggle song from an animated film called 'The Little Mermaid'."  
  
"That's good. These Hogwarts Sisters are really pretty good," Harry declared as the song ended.  
  
Hermione turned to the shop keeper. "Excuse me, sir...what do you know about this band? The Hogwarts Sister, that is?" she asked.  
  
"Well, miss, they made that CD when they went to school," the man declared. "Every member of the ban had a nickname, you understand." He pointed at the left-most girl, one with long brown hair, on the CD jacket. "That one's Tabby," he said. "She plays the keyboard. Then, let's see here, next to her would Dr. Florence," he said, pointing now to the girl standing next to the one named Tabby. "She played nearly every instrument you coud blow into." The man grinned at that. "Okay, then next to her, would be Hawkeye," he told them all, pointing at the girl, who was the only one wearing sunglasses. "Now, that one...she played guitars. Electric guitars, bass guitars, you name it, she played it." The man then pointed at the last girl, the right most one in the cover. "That one's named Badger. Strange name for a girl, but what do I know, right? She was the drummer for the band." The man became quiet for a while. "They were all the rage back when, you know..."  
  
The trio listened to the next song on the CD, and noticed something. It always seemed that Hawkeye and Tabby were the ones singing. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at one another, nodded, and bought a copy of the CD for Mariah Amelia, and lastly one for themselves too.  
  
"Hey, look here," Hermione said and pointed to the cover once more. "That Tabby girl looks rather familiar...but I just can't seem to remember just were I might have seen her before."  
  
"Hmm. Yes, she does look a bit familiar at that," Harry said, agreeing with her.  
  
"Hey, Ron...we should go over and say hello to your brothers over there," Hermione mentioned, pointing over at the twin's newly opened Joke Shop.  
  
"Why not? Let's go," Ron said, after shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Well, well...if it is´nt the Lion, the Panther, and the Fox," George said upon noticing Harry, Hermione, and Ron venturing inside their shop.  
  
"So...what can we help you three with?" Fred asked.  
  
"We just wanted come over and say hello, you know, be civil and all that," Hermione told them. They began to talk then, and Harry recounted to the twins about their finding Snape and Bat that one evening.  
  
"Crikey! She did it of her own free will?" Fred asked, gasping.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Harry said, nodding.  
  
"Right. Um, could you all excuse me a moment...while I head out back to lose my lunch," George said before he clapped a hand over his mouth and quickly departed.  
  
"George always was the sensitive one," Fred mused aloud, nodding sagely to Ron, who worked hard not to laugh. Fred grinned.  
  
After a while, Harry and his friends headed over to Three Broomsticks to get themselves a round of butterbeer. Upon finishing their drinks, they discovered it was getting a bit later, and they headed back toward the castle, CDs in hand for both Amelia and Mariah.  
  
"The Hogwarts Sisters?" both Amelia and Mariah asked, looking strangely at their CDs.  
  
"Hey, they're great! You like it, trust me," Harry said.  
  
Amelia looked a bit suspicious, but put on the CD to listen. Soon everybody around her started dancing and singing, asking where they could buy that CD for themselves.  
  
"Well, blimey," Ron confessed, shaking his head. "It looks as if we've gone and created the latest fashion in music, mates." 


	19. New Quidditch match arrives

Chapter 19  
  
New Quidditch match arrives  
  
When Harry heard that the next Quidditch match would be against the Ravenclaws next Friday afternoon, his training sessions became more frequent and more strenuous again. Kitty, Hermione and Ginny worked like a well-oiled machine, passing the Quaffle skilfully between them to befuddle their opponents and score. Ron and Dean were top-notch Beaters, the bane of an opposing Chaser. Ron once confided to Harry that they pretended the Bludgers were Snape and Malfoy, which made their jobs all that much more pleasurable, and allowed them to whack them about all that much harder. Erek was consistently great on his broom, stopping every Quaffle that came his way.  
  
Once the team had finished their session, they headed back up to the castle, discussing their favorite topic of late: the Hogwarts Sisters.  
  
"Me, for my part, think that Hawkeye is the best," Kitty ventured.  
  
"What?" Ron groused. "You're crazy, woman!"  
  
"All right, you two. I'll not have any falling out amongst us before our match against Rawenclaw, okay? The match is next Friday afternoon, all right?" Harry pleaded.  
  
Ron ignored him, and looked into Kitty's eyes, saying, "Let´s vote on it, then. Everyone who thinks Hawkeye is the best, stand over with Kitty."  
  
Nobody moved.  
  
"Right then. Now, all of you that think Tabby is the best, stand over by me," Ron demanded.  
  
Everyone, with the exception of Kitty and Erek, headed over to stand beside Ron.  
  
Every one directed their gaze then at a blushing Erek. "I think that Badger's the best," he said with a shrug. "I've always had a fondness for drummers, what can I say?"  
  
Everybody shrugged, not surprised by the variety of opinions. They all headed back to the Gryffindor common room, where they listened to the Hogwarts Sisters music while doing their homework. Harry had nearly completed his Magical History essay when it was decided that it was time for dinner. Upon entering the Great Hall, they meet up once again with their friends, Amelia and Mariah.  
  
"Hey, you two," Harry called.  
  
"Hello, there," the two replied, smiling.  
  
"So...who do you like the best of the Hogwarts Sisters?" Ron couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Oh, I like Tabby the best," Mariah proclaimed.  
  
"Me, I like both Tabby and Hawkeye," Amelia told him. "They're both so good."  
  
Further discussion was brought to a halt as both Professor McGonnagal and Madam Hooch approached the table where they now sat.  
  
"Good day, children. Whatever are you all discussing so passionately?" McGonnagal asked.  
  
"Just some old band who's become the latest trend again," Ron replied.  
  
"Oh, really?" Hooch said. "Which band, might I ask?"  
  
"Oh! The Hogwarts Sisters, Madam Hooch," Hermione told her quickly. McGonnagal and Hooch both appeared a bit surprised, and exchanged mysterious glances with one another.  
  
"Professor? Madam Hooch? Do you know them?" Harry aked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Mr. Potter...yes, we've met," McGonnagal said, unable to hide the barest hint of a smile.  
  
"So then, you two...just who do you think is the best?" Ron had to ask, which caused Hermione to roll her eyes and groan.  
  
"Why, the entire band is good," Madam Hooch answered. "I wouldn't dream of offending them by saying one is better than the others." She paused then, then looked back at Ron. "So, having said that, what were you all discussing about them then?"  
  
"Oh, Ron got angry at Kitty because she said she liked Hawkeye the best," Hermione said. "Sorry, but I just can´t understand why she says that Hawkeye is better than Tabby," Ron argued.  
  
"You didn't complain at all when Erek said he liked Badger, Ron," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Say, you two...I've a question for you," Harry stated just a bit crossly. He was getting tired of all the arguing, thank you.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Hermione said.  
  
"How is it that the two of you ever became a couple in the first place, eh?" Harry asked, shaking his head. McGonnagal and Hooch laughed softly, and headed off to the teachers' table. Taking their seats next to Professor Sprout and Madam Pomprey, they began to eat.  
  
"You´ll never guess," Madam Hooch offered up between bites of her food.  
  
"What is it, Xiomara?" Sprout asked.  
  
"The most aptly named Trouble Trio have introduce a new trend in music to this institution," McGonnagal said. "The Hogwarts Sisters."  
  
Professor Sprout dropped her fork, which clattered noisily against her plate. "You've got to be kidding," the other two replied.  
  
"Sorry, dears, but it's quite true," Hooch said. "It appears that young Mr. Weasley has had a fight with that Petro girl because she happens to like Hawkeye better than she does Tabby. Then Ms. Granger told us that Mr. King, you know, the new Gryffindor Keeper, likes Badger the best."  
  
"Mercy sakes! If they only knew," Pomprey murmured in worry. The four former musicians then all started as music began to blare from the Gryffindor table. Amelia had brought her CD player with her, and now the entire Great Hall was hearing "Upside Down" from a group named the Ateens.  
  
"Told you so," Madam Hooch declared smugly.  
  
"Oh, do Shut up, Hawkeye," an irritate Poppy Pomprey shot back.  
  
"Whatever you say, Dr. Florence dear," Hooch responded sweetly.  
  
The music got louder and louder as time went on. "It´s becoming a bit too loud, don´t you think?" Sprout asked, having to shout.  
  
"You worry too much, my dear Badger," McGonnagal replied with a smile.  
  
Professor Sprout looked a bit indignant, and rounded on her fellow 'sister'. "Oh, must I remind you, my dear Tabby, that it was never I that almost had a heart attack waiting for her exam results," Sprout pointed out.  
  
McGonnagal wisely said nothing, and just continued on eating, pausing to take a sip of her pumpkin juice. 


	20. Gryffindor vs Rawenclaw

Chapter 20  
  
Gryffindor vs. Rawenclaw  
  
The Friday of the next Quidditch match came quickly enough. After lesson for the day were done, both Quidditch teams had nearly five hours in order to relax before they were to head down to the stadium to suit up.  
  
When the appointed hour had arrived, Harry led his team down to the stadium and into their own locker room. After the team had dressed, they assembled in open area before the door to the hallway. Harry began by telling his team about the Ravenclaw squad.  
  
"Right then, listen up," he said. "After Cho Chang graduated from Hogwarts last year, they've gotten themselves a new Seeker, some second year bloke. From what I've heard and seen of him, he doesn´t have much experience, but we still need to be careful about him."  
  
"Their Keeper's name is Didrick Didly---c'mon, don't laugh!---and he's a fifth year. He's good, mind you, but he doesn´t stand a chance against our Chasers here," Harry said and smiled proudly at Kitty, Hermione and Ginny, who beamed back at their Captain.  
  
"The Ravenclaw's best Chaser would be Patrick Heech. He's their Captain, and he's a top-notch Chaser, on anyone's team," Harry told them, then looked pointedly at both his Beaters. "Ron and Dean...belt every free Bludger you can his way, all right?" Ron and Dean nodded eagerly. "Erek, you know the drill, mate...watch out for any Quaffles coming your way," Harry told his Keeper, giving him a thumbs-up. Any further intelligence was disrupted as they all heard the thunder of applause. Harry, who was suddenly seized with a case of butterflies in his stomach--- ended the team meeting by saying, "Good luck, Gryffindors. So, let's get out there and win this match!"  
  
The Gryffindor squad cheered their Captain as he led them out on to the field, where they were met by rigorous applause from the both the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Ravenclaw cheered for their own team of course, waving banners of blue. While the Slytherins...well, they were Slytherin now, weren't they?  
  
Harry listened over the cheering to hear Amelia had already began commentating on the match. "...and here's the Gryffindor team: Captain and Seeker Harry Potter---the youngest Seeker to play on Gryffindor in a century. Chasers Hermione Granger, Kitty Petro and Ginny Weasley, the best this team have fielded in quite some time and that's saying a bit. Playing Beaters are Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas, two of the best at it in the whole school. And last, but never least, is Erek King, the Keeper that hasn't let a Quaffle by in either practice or a match!"  
  
Then Amelia began introducing the Ravenclaw team, while Harry took the time to survey the field conditions and the weather, both of which were ideal.  
  
Madam Hooch appeared, goggles already down, bearing the equipment case. "Captains, shake hands," she instructed, as she worked at the straps holding the case closed.  
  
Harry and Patrick Heech eyed one another, then approaced,holding out a hand to each other. "Good luck, Captain," Harry said.  
  
"Thanks. You too," Patrick replied. "I think we're really going to need it."  
  
"Teams! Mount your brooms," Madam Hooch bellowed over the crowd. Harry mounted his Firebolt, rising rapidly into the air, only to jump when he finally heard the whistle.  
  
Amelia didn't miss a beat and she started with a rush. "And...they're off! Gryffindor takes the Quaffle. Gryffindor chaser Petro takes the quaffle, sends it to Weasley, over to Granger, then back to Petro. Petro manuevers toward the Ravenclaw goals and...oh! There, she's taken a Bludger to the back of the head! That´s got to smart! But back to the action!"  
  
Amelia's eyes bulged and she wore a perpetual smile as she continued. "Ravenclaw Captain Heech fields the Quaffle, and sends it along to Longs, and back to Heech. Heech shoots! Ah, but King makes a neat save and sends it off to Granger once more..."  
  
It was turning out to be a fast-paced, action-packed match. Everything seemed to be going by very fast and furious. A groan finally sounded from the Gryffindors as suddenly Patrick Heech managed to throw a fake, then shoot past Erek to score, making it ten to nothing, Ravenclaw.  
  
The Ravenclaws were playing their hearts out, and Harry's team---good as they were---were hard pressed to fend them off. Harry was just hooting joyfully as Ron successfully belted his Bludger to almost unseat Heech from his broom, when Harry saw it. The Golden Snitch!  
  
The snitch was whiking by the flag poles where the teacher staff normally sat. Harry grinned, laid himself flat atop his Firebolt and dove at his best possible speed. That grin only went wider when he saw the new Ravenclaw Seeker, Anin, wheel around and start to chase him.  
  
While Harry dove in pursuit of the elusive Snitch, Hermione finally managed to score a goal, making it a ten all game.  
  
Amelia's quick hawk-like eyes spotted Harry's spectacular dive, and began commentating once again. "Anin's after Potter, as he chases down the Snitch! Gryffindor's Thomas belts a Bludger against Anin...ooh, and it's got him good! Potter now has an uncontested shot at the Snitch! And...there! He's done it again, he got it! GRYFFINDOR WINS 160 – 10!" The Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs went wild, cheering at the top of their voices.  
  
Amelia, breathing hard, managed to send off with, "This is Amelia Hooch saying...good match, good job, and good Quidditch!"  
  
Harry quickly landed, and was immediately hugged by an ecstatic Hermione and Ron. He grinned and laughed as he felt four others thump into him, as Kitty, Dean, Ginny and Erek congratulated him as well. "Hey! Hey, what about our motto, Team?" Harry asked, when he finally managed to wrangle his way free.  
  
Everyone took our their wands, murmured "Sonorus", and boomed out, "Lions, Lions, One Two Three. We will win, wait and see!"  
  
The crowd---with the exception of the Slytherins, who were making their way out of the stadium already---cheered madly, and that became even louder when Harry morphed himself into his lion form, and roared, which reverberated about the stadium.  
  
Just as last time, the Gryffindor supporter rushed down on to the field, this time with many a Hufflepuff beside them, and insisted on carrying the team on their shoulders back to the castle. The Gryffindor team was undefeated, and well on its way to winning the Quidditch Cup! 


	21. Hogwarts sisters

Chapter 21  
  
Hogwarts Sisters  
  
The procession finally led them all back to the Gryffindor common room, where everyone was dancing to the Hogwarts sisters CD, which played at high volume the song "Mine" from the Muggle movie, Pocahontas.  
  
The party was in full swing, when suddenly the Fat Lady´s portrait swept open and in walked Professor McGonnagal, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Sprout.  
  
Xiomara smiled a thin smile when she heard the music playing. "Brings back old memories, doesn't it?" she called out, yelling over the blare of the CD player.  
  
Minerva turned her attention from her friend to Lavender Brown, who was dancing next to the CD player. She tapped the young woman on the shoulder politely.  
  
Lavender turned to see who was trying to get her attention, and started when she saw it was Professor McGonnagal. She quickly turned off the music, and nodded at the Head of her House.  
  
"Thank you, dear," McGonnagal said, nodding in reply.  
  
Everyone assembled turned their attention to her and were startled to see the four female instructors. "Excuse me, but we all thought that since you all seem to like the Hogwarts Sisters so muck, you might like to know a bit more about them."  
  
The Gryffindors cheered enthusiastically, and a buzz of excited conversation started.  
  
"So...who would you like to know about first? Hmm?" McGonnagal asked, which brought the conversations to an abrupt halt.  
  
"Tabby!" Ron called out at once, which caused Hermione to groan.  
  
Professor McGonnagal only smiled. "Very well then...we'll start with Tabby. She was the oldest member of the band, you see...and had learned to play keyboards, you know, pianos, organs, that lot...very early on in her life. Some called her a prodigy, but that's of no importance. Tabby was the one who first suggested they should call their band, the Hogwarts Sisters. In addition to her time with the band, she also was the Captain of the Quidditch team, a top-notch Seeker, no less."  
  
"Just like you, mate," Ron ventured, whispering to Harry and Hermione, while he elbowed Harry good-naturedly in the ribs.  
  
McGonnagal continued. "Now, when she had finally graduated from school, she went on to become an Auror." She paused then asked, "Might there be anything else you might like to know about her?"  
  
"Ooh! Why did she call herself Tabby?" Hermione asked, her brown eyes bright with interest.  
  
McGonnagal smiled at that. "Well, truth be known, it was the fact that I change into one, I should imagine," McGonnagal informed them all.  
  
There was a stunned silence, as everyone digested that discovery.  
  
"You mean...you mean, you're Tabby?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, have you ever known me to tell a lie?" McGonnagal demanded. Ron could only shake his head.  
  
Madam Hooch, standing beside her, cleared her throat noisily.  
  
"That's quite enough out of you, Xiomara. That was a special set of circumstances...and if you do recall, Xiomara," Minerva recounted. "Had I not lied to the Headmaster about just who had given Professor Dippet hair that looked precisely like some clown's wig, you would of been expelled."  
  
"Yes, I remember. What I never got was why he seemed to take it so badly," Xiomara ventured to her friend, Professor Sprout. "Dippet went from being bald and grey, to having a full, if somewhat colorful head of hair."  
  
Minerva shook her head and rolled her eyes in disbelief. She hurried them along then, asking once again, "So, is there anything else you all would like to know?"  
  
"Yes! Why did you quit your job as an Auror, Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, to tell the absolute truth, Mr. Potter, I become rather tired of it, actually," Minerva answered, which caused Harry to gawk at her. "I wanted to do something more rewarding personally, so I hired on here to teach Transfiguraion. Anything else, then?" No one moved. "No? Who shall we discuss next then?"  
  
"Hawkeye!" Kitty shouted enthusiastically.  
  
"Xiomara, I think you'd handle this one the best," McGonnagal declared, nodding to her friend.  
  
"You're probably right, Min. All right, you lot...do your worst. Ask away," Madam Hooch said as she sat down in a chair.  
  
"Madam Hooch...why did you call yourself 'Hawkeye'?" Mariah wanted to know.  
  
"Ooh, that's a hard one, Mariah. Duh! Well, let´s see," Amelia said answering for her mother. "She has the golden eyes of a hawk, maybe that's why she called herself 'Hawkeye', hmm?" Mariah glared at her, her cheeks blushing.  
  
"Your child certainly has your personality now, doesn't she, Xiomara?" Poppy Pomfrey commented as Professors Sprout and McGonnagal broke into a fit of chuckles.  
  
"You're a bloody comedian, Poppy, that you are," Xiomara growled sarcastically. "Any other questions, children?"  
  
"Yeah, I have one. Why did you choose to play guitars?" Dean asked from the back of the room.  
  
"Good one. Well, you see I learned to play from father, who was quite good to begin with. And, well, the band really did need a guitar player, so I joined up. While at school, our band meant everything to me, it was my inspiration, really. The two most important things in my life at the time were Quidditch, and the band."  
  
"What did you play?" Ron asked.  
  
"Guitar, silly boy," Xiomara returned with a grin. "Weren't you listening?" Everyone laughed, even Ron. "No, really...I was a Beater on the Gryffindor squad," she informed them.  
  
"Not quite as good as you and Dean are, but every Slytherin Chaser learned to fear me because of my skill." She paused a moment to rest her elbows on the table before her. "After I graduated, I played Beater for the Ballycastle Bats for a few years, they were a decent team then. Soon, though, I tired of the competition, and decided to come back to Hogwarts and teach. Been here ever since."  
  
The Gryffindors all stared, trying to come to grips with the fact that their teachers had at one time been...really cool.  
  
"More questions, eh? No?" Madam Hooch barked, and seeing no hands, added, "Next Sister, then."  
  
"Badger!" Erek called out, as Badger was his favorite.  
  
"Sylvia, that'd be you," Xiomara said and moved away, so Proffesor Sprout could sit.  
  
"Might as well start with my nickname," she said, sitting down. "I was the only member in the group that was a Hufflepuff, and, well, since the badger is Hufflepuff's symbol, I decided to use that."  
  
"I had the best sense of rhythm in the group, so I was the ideal drummer, and that's what I did in the group. The others always left it up to me to figure which songs we should play, since I was the only Muggle born of the lot. When I graduated from Hogwarts, so many years ago, every one promised to keep in touch. I had no burning ambitions, so I stayed here at Hogwarts, doing what I loved best, Herbology. Well, you all know I'm the Herbology teacher, now you know why. It wasn't too long though, before Min here came back too, followed not too much longer by Xiomara. That made three of us...so we simply---as we always had---waited for our Dr. Florence to appear..."  
  
"Why ever do you say that?" an indignant sounding Madam Pomfrey asked. "You make it out as if you three were always waiting for me. Well, that's simply not true!"  
  
"It is? So, then...what about that time at the Yule Ball?" Minerva asked, smiling.  
  
"Yes, dear...Or what about the other ninety-nine times we all had to wait for you to show up for a rehearsal?" Xiomara asked.  
  
"Ooh, yes. And what about---"  
  
Sylvia began, but Poppy cut her short. "All right. All right, so I was slightly terrible at remembering things...at times. But can we just forget the past for once, hmm?" Everybody laughed at that, which made Madam Pomfrey smile and blush.  
  
"Very well now, let´s see...where was I?" Sylvia asked herself. "Oh, yes! When we all went to school here, and created those CDs, you will undoubtedly notice that in some of picture, ther are boys singing with us?"  
  
Many of the Gryffindors nodded, remembering the pictures on the covers.  
  
"Well...those fine gentlemen were our boyfriends," Sylvia informed them with a smile.  
  
"Y-Y-You had boyfriends?" Ron gasped, shocked.  
  
"Of course we did, silly! Why, two of us still have them, don't we?" Sylvia said. As the room erupted in hushed conversations, Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you this much...one of them must be Madam Hooch, well, because she's got a daughter," Hermione said. "But, as for the other, I'll admit I just don´t know."  
  
"Oh, it's not that hard," Xiomara said, coming up behind the trio. "Just try to imagine the most unlikely one of us."  
  
Everyone cast nervous gazes, McGonnagal's way, which caused her to huff. "Oh, come now! Is it really all that hard to imagine?" she asked.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor...but I think that I speak for everyone when I have to ask," Ron said. "Who is the lucky fellow?"  
  
Professor McGonnagal's lips thinned and she stared over her square spectacles at a now red-faced Ron. "That is a question you'll not get an answer from me, Mr. Weasley," Minerva said primly.  
  
"Oh, Min. Fine, if that's the way you want it," Sylvia pouted a moment, then continued. "Anything else any of you want to know? Anybody at all? No, then? All right then, Poppy, it looks like it´s your turn."  
  
"I believe that I will start much like Sylvia here," Poppy said as she sat down. "Let us start with my particular nickname in the band: Dr. Florence. Now, I've always wanted to become a Healer, from way back, so the honorific of Dr. was a simple choice. As for, Florence...well, that happened to be my mother's maiden name, so I chose to use that. As for musical talent, mine lay in the woodwinds and brass. If it had a mouthpiece or a reed, I could play it...and well! Needless to say, that's the job I got in the band. After I graduated from Hogwarts, I fulfilled my dream to become a healer, and before you know it, I had a job, and was back with my old friends again." She paused to let her audience digest that, then timidly asked, "Anything else any of you would like to know?"  
  
Nobody said anything else, but...then again, who could blame them?  
  
"Well, I'm afraid that's all for us for the moment," Minerva declared and the four started walking towards the portrait opening once more. "Oh, and by the way, kindly don´t tell anyone else about this, please...it will be our own little secret, shall we? Do go on, though, play the songs in the Great Hall at full volume, discuss and debate about who you like the best. We four are actually quite proud of being the latest trend in music once again." And, with that, the once and again famous Hogwarts Sisters left the room. 


	22. Winter is comming

Chapter 22  
  
Winter is coming  
  
Autumn came and went quickly and soon it was winter. All of Hogwarts was now covered in a carpet of snow. Their Potions class, the one that the Gryffindors shared with the Slytherins, had become sheer torture...torture for the Slytherins, it seemed.  
  
It appeared that Professor Snape wanted to continue to be Professor Bat´s boyfriend...very badly. As that was the case, that meant that he handed out to the Slytherins a nearly equal share of punishment as he did for the Gryffindors. But the true icing on the cake for Harry and his friends came one day when Malfoy maliciously threw some mouse entrails at Harry.  
  
"Who's responsible for this, Potter?" Snape asked, his dark eyes narrowing in anger.  
  
"It was Malfoy, sir," Harry said truthfully as he swept up the entrails from his table.  
  
Snape rounded maliciously on a very troubled and surprised Draco Malfoy. "Detention, Malfoy! As well as fifty points from Slytherin, just to make certain such a revolting display never happens again."  
  
After class, as they walked in the corridor for their next lesson, the trio remarked upon this new development. "You know what?" Ron threw out in happiness. "I hope that Professor Bat stays on until we graduate from school. I mean, if that´s what it takesto make Snape treat us fairly, I don´t ruddy care how disgusting it is."  
  
Not surprisingly, the topic of discussion led once again to the Hogwarts Sisters. "I still mean what I say," Ron proclaimed to both Harry and Hermione. "I don´t care that Tabby really is McGonnagal, she's still better than Hawkeye."  
  
"I wouldn't keep saying that aloud with Amelia nearby, mate," Harry cautioned Ron. Once they arrived, the Great Hall was nearly deserted yet, so they put on their Hogwarts Sisters CD, and played the song "Gummi Bears". As it played, the three were soon singing right along.  
  
Gummi Bears! Bouncing here and there and everywhere, High adventures that are beyond compare, They are the Gummi Bears!  
  
The three smiled at one another as the song came to an end, looking up when Amelia and Mariah showed up, book bags in hand. As the two joined their friends, the next song began to play, which was "Ghostbusters". The song blared loudly as Hermione had put the player under the "Sonorus" spell. Before long, the Great Hall was packed, teachers and students alike enjoying the impromptu concert.  
  
"Look, you can see they're all remembering back to when they sang those songs," Amelia pointed out, pointing up to the head table where the four Hogwarts Sisters now sat.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Amelia?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't you see my Aunt Min singing quietly to herself?" Mariah observed.  
  
"Yes, and there's Mum nodding her head to the rhythm. Look, there's Professor Sprout drumming her fingers on the tabel as if they were drums," Amelia added. That song ended, and the next began. This one was titled "Hakuna Matata", and soon had fingers and toes to tapping.  
  
Much to everyone's surprise---and delight--- the Hogwarts Sisters could bear it no longer, and broke out into song, singing:  
  
Hakuna Matata, What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata, Ain't no passing craze! It means no worries, for the rest of your days. It´s a problem-free philosophy, Hakuna Matata!  
  
While the faculty stared at them in surprise, the student body broke into cheering and applause.  
  
Noticing the stares of her fellow instructors, Madam Hooch glared back at them, her golden hawk-like eyes shining. "What?" Xiomara asked. "Is it suddenly against the law to sing?"  
  
The abashed faculty was forced look away, and took up awkward conversation while the Trio, with Amelia and Mariah tried very hard not to laugh.  
  
Later on in the day...when they headed off toward their beds for the night (which, by the way, was the last day before the much anticipated Christmas holidays), they had no idea of the series of events awaiting them the very next day.  
  
This whole episode began when Dobby and a few other House Elves arrived to clean up the Gryffindor common room. Unbeknownst to the kind-hearted and diligent House Elves, they unwittingly let a totally white ferret into the common room. The ferret, slinking slyly along the wall, ducked beneath a display stand, where it smiled before curling up and falling sound asleep... 


	23. The revenge of the Gryffindors

Chapter 23  
  
The Revenge of the Gryffindors  
  
Amelia Hooch dashed up to the Sixth Year dormitories, found where Harry and Ron resided, and hurriedly knocked upon the boy's door. "Harry! Ron! Wake up! You're never going to belive this!" she yelled, continuing to hammer on the door so that it rocked on its hinges.  
  
"What's all the bloody noise about?" Harry growled as he opened the door, peering owlishly at Amelia.  
  
"Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD!" Amelia recited excitedly, walikng about in circles. "You're never going to believe me, Harry!"  
  
Harry stopped her by clapping his hands on her shoulders. "Amelia, stop! Whatever are you going on about?" he demanded.  
  
"It's Malfoy, Harry. He's here! He's in the common room! Trust me...I'm not lying to you! Mariah and I were up early this morning in the common room. That was when we spotted this ferret---a white one, no less!---and went over to shoo the poor thing out. But when we got close, why...why, then it became Malfoy! We shouted, but he tried run out the portrait hole. Luckily, Mariah had the presence of mind to stun him, so now he's tied up tight sitting in a chair," Amelia managed to get out all in one breath, before she panted for air.  
  
Harry stared at Amelia as she tried to calm herself. After a moment to reclaim, and don his spectacles, he acted. "Wake up Hermione, Amelia," he instructed, then ran back into the room to rouse Ron.  
  
Soon the common oom was filled with the curious Gryffindors. It was fortunate for Malfoy that the Trio, Amelia, and Mariah were the only ones staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Harry blinked when he finally spotted Malfoy, unconscious, still under the effect of Mariah's timely stunning spell.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said calmly, prompting her by nodding at Malfoy.  
  
Hermione took the hint and nodded, saying, "Enerverto!", which revived Malfoy from the stunning spell.  
  
Draco Malfoy groaned, his normally perfect white-gold hair in disarray. He blinked rapidly, then gasped in surprise when he saw that he now face to face with his nemesis, Harry Potter. He scowled then as he noticed Harry wasn't alone, what with Ron, Hermione, Amelia and Mariah all looking archly at him.  
  
"Potter? Weasley? What am I doing here?" Malfoy growled, though it was a very pathetic growl indeed. He attempted to get up, and promptly began to panic when he realised he was tied tightly to the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"The way I see it, Malfoy...you've got two choices, really," Harry told him. "Either you explain yourself to us all, or you´ll explain it all to Profesor McGonnagal...your choice."  
  
Malfoy swallowed hard, realising that he really didn't have any choice. "Not that it's any of your business, Potter...but, I've learned how to become Animagi, just like you and your pathetic friends," he sneered, not wanting his fiercest rivals to see how scared he really was. "I just wanted to see all I was capable of. Of course, that was when Dobby and a few other house elves going through the portrait hole. I have to admit, Potter, that when I saw that it was the Gryffindor common room, I let temptation get the better of me, and I leapt through."  
  
"Sounds like him, it does," Ron grumbled, clenching and unclenching the hand he held his wand in.  
  
Malfoy arched a blond eyebrow a moment, but then continued. "Dobby and his friends prevented me from departing right away, and well...I'm afraid I fell asleep. When I awoke the door was closed and I couldn't get out. I planned on waiting until one of you idiot Gryffindors opened it and I'd get clean away. Well, that didn't happen, and I was awakened by those two (he pointed angrily at Mariah and Amelia). When they made a nab for me, I---er, panicked and turned back into myself. Just as I thought I'd made it to the exit, but, alas, the next thing I know, I wake up here."  
  
"All right," Harry said, thinking. "The thing we need to do now is to figure out just what to do with you."  
  
"Do with me?" Malfoy countered. "What do you mean? I told you the truth, didn't I?" He struggled, most ineffectually against his bindings.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Malfoy," Ron growled. "Like you'd do anything different if a Gryffindor was found in the Slytherin common room."  
  
"But we would!" Malfoy wheedled. "Now, release me...immediately!"  
  
"Well there's one thing at least," Amelia pointed out.  
  
"Oh?" Hermione asked, Harry nodding right after her.  
  
"It's the holidays now, isn't it? Otherwise all this fun would be handed over to the teachers now, wouldn't it?" Amelia said sweetly, even though her golden eyes were like agates.  
  
"Hey! I've got an idea," Mariah said.  
  
"Eh? What is it?" Ron said.  
  
Malfoy muttered, "Not good. This is definitely not good."  
  
"Do shut up, Malfoy," Ron growled ominously.  
  
"Well," Mariah continued. "Since he wanted to see the Gryffindor common room so very badly, we could just let him stay here tied up, until the holidays are over?"  
  
"What?" Malfoy sputtered, his pale eyes huge. "Leave me here...with the Scar Head, the poor boy, and the Mudblood?"  
  
Hermione and Ron eyed Malfoy very frostily at that.  
  
"Wait!" Amelia crowed, her golden eyes glinting evilly. "Just so he learns his lesson, why don't we give him into Hermione's tender mercies, eh?" Amelia looked over at Hermione. "Um, if that´s quite all right with you, of course."  
  
"Sounds perfect," Hermione purred, her brown eyes glittering, a small grin on her face that made Malfoy begin to sweat.  
  
Ron shuddered. "Now I know what them mean when they say 'like mother, like daughter'," Ron observed with a grin at Malfoy.  
  
"So, we have a deal then?" Amelia asked and thrust out her hand. Each of the others clasped hands together with Amelia, sealing the bargain. "Agreed!" they all called out.  
  
Malfoy looked upon the Gryffindor faces, shaking his head in misery, knowing he wouldn't be leaving the common room until after the holidays...if ever. 


	24. Malfoys worst nightmare

Chapter 24  
  
Malfoy's Worst Nightmare  
  
The next morning, when the Gryffindors had all gotten up and ready to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione turned to Malfoy, and shook her head, then turned back to her friends. "Go on, you all...I'll be with you shortly," she called.  
  
"Ta ta, Ferretboy," Mariah cooed sweetly, then laughed. The rest grinned and left Malfoy to his own devices.  
  
Hermione looked back at Malfoy, who looked particularly pathetic this morning. "I'll be back after breakfast with something for you," she informed him in a kindly voice.  
  
"Stinking Gryffindors! Grr!" Malfoy swore softly, scowling and trying to find a more comfortable position in the hard, high-backed chair that had become his home. He stared daggers at Hermione, growling, "What are you looking at Mudblood?"  
  
Hermione scowled, shook her head in disgust, then headed down after the others. "That Malfoy...he should watch his mouth, that one," she complained. "If he so much as calls me Mudblood again, he can forget getting a thing to eat!".  
  
"Oh, Hermione? While we're on the that subject," Ron began. "Since he wants to be a rat---"  
  
Hermione corrected him immediately, "He's a ferret, Ron."  
  
"Whatever," Ron shot back, scowling. He continued, "Why don't we feed him like one then...you know, no treats, all vegetables. What do you say?"  
  
"What you mean is that you want me to force him to eat vegetarian? Is that it?" Hermione asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Why not? He´s a stinking Slytherin and bloody well deserves it, that one does!" Ron stated with conviction.  
  
It didn't turn out precisely the way Ron would of liked, but Malfoy never did quite go strictly vegetarian. Hermione couldn't find it in her big heart to persecute even Malfoy that way. Later that day, Hermione ate her dinner, saving portions she would present to her prisoner after her supper. She then headed upstairs into the Gryffindor tower with the food she had saved to the common room. There she found Malfoy sitting with his eyes closed, his head drooping.  
  
"Hello? Are you awake?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why do you ask? Like you´d care," Malfoy muttered, his pale eyes mere slits.  
  
"Look, if you don´t want this food, I can always give it to the house elves, thank you," Hermione said tersely.  
  
Malfoy looked over at her expression, which was rather stormy.  
  
"It no wonder, with an attitude like that, why you´ll never find a boyfriend," he sneered to her.  
  
Hermione didn't even dignfiy that with a reply, she simply glared at him and then sat down and proceeded to cut up the food she'd brought into small pieces. She then dragged a chair over to where Malfoy sat, and rested the plate of diced food on her lap.  
  
"All right, Malofy...open up," she ordered, spearing a piece of meat, and holding up the fork.  
  
"You got to be joking! What do you think I am...a baby?" Malfoy scoffed, wrinkling his nose at the proposition.  
  
"Fine. Then perhaps you'd care to tell me how you intend to eat? Because if you believe, even for one minute, that we'd let you have your arms free, you're sadly mistaken," Hermione informed him matter-of-factly.  
  
Malfoy sighed, realizing he had to eat, and this was his only option, no matter how undignified it might prove to be. Hermione grinned in victory, and shoved the first forkful into his mouth.  
  
Hermione had completed feeding Malfoy, much to her distaste, when Harry and Ron appeared at the portrait hole. "Oh, Harry...there you are," Hermione began. "Listen, I've given Ferret Boy here his dinner. Do you think you could go down to the kitchen and give the house elves whit the dishes?"  
  
Harry didn't envy Hermione her task as warden to Malfoy, and agreed. "Of course. Give them here," Harry said. He and Ron headed down to the kitchens, where he found the painting of a bowl of fruit. He carefully tickled the pear, which giggled, causing the picture to move aside, and he and Ron stepped inside.  
  
"Harry Potter!" a high-pitched voice cried out, and Harry felt something hug him about his legs.  
  
"Hello, Dobby," Harry said with a grin. He looked about as the other elves arrived and took the dirty dishes from him. "So how have you been doing?" Harry asked politely.  
  
"Oh, Dobby is fine, sir" Dobby replied, his green tennis-ball sized eyes glistening. "Oh, does sir remember Winky? Yes? Well, Winky is finally happy too, sir," Dobby explained, pointing over to the little form of Winky, who smiled, her squashed tomato like nose a healthy color for once. She curtsied in a clean Hogwarts uniform of grey blouse and black skirt. "Hello, Harry Potter, sir," she greeted him, before blushing slightly and going back to her work. Dobby ushered Harry and Ron over to a corner table, where a plate of cookies appeared.  
  
"You see, Harry Potter, Winky finally understood Professor Dumbledore's her new master now, sir," Dobby said. "It has been no easy task, that, sir. But Dobby perservered, and Winky now understands."  
  
"So, is Dumbledore paying her as well then?" Ron mumbled around a mouthful of cookie.  
  
"Shh, sir!" Dobby pleaded, shushing him. Ron looked to Harry, who only shrugged. "Mustn't use the 'P' word, sirs, around Winky. No, never! That is...please, sirs."  
  
"All right, all right," Ron said, looking at Dobby as if he were crazy as a loon.  
  
"Dobby is glad to see sir and Harry Potter," Dobby declared, though a bit uneasily. "But I musts get back to work, sirs. So..."  
  
"Right then! We've got to go, Dobby," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, thank you, sirs! Do come back and visits us both," Dobby said.  
  
"Of course, Dobby. We will," Harry assured him, before heading out of the kitchens and back upstairs.  
  
Upon returning to the common room, Harry and Ron joined their friends. Mariah and Hermione did their homework, while Amelia and Ron played a pick- up game of Wizard chess. Harry found his favorite squashy chair, and sat down, putting on his Hogwarts Sisters CD to listen.  
  
"Don't tell me you've gotten hooked on that rubbish too, Potter? Malfoy asked derisively.  
  
"It's not rubbish, Malfoy...else you'd be groveling in it now, wouldn't you? Now, do shut up and let me listen," Harry said.  
  
"Harry!" Mariah yelled from the other side of the room. Harry frowned, paused his CD, and moved one earpiece off his ear. "Yes?" Harry shouted back.  
  
"What's a bezoar again?" Mariah asked loudly, causing Hermione to frown and shoot a glare across the table at Mariah, who grinned sheepishly.  
  
"It's a stone from a goat's belly, Mariah!" he shouted back.  
  
"Say, while we're on the subject of Potions, Potter," Malfoy began. "Would you happen to know why Professor Snape has gotten so weird lately?"  
  
"Oh, that! That's easy, Malfoy. He´s in love with Professor Bat, that's all," Harry told him, grinning at Malfoy's stunned expression.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Malfoy yelped, turning to look at Harry incredulously. Harry, with a certain amount of smug satisfaction, explained the situation to the more and more disgusted Malfoy.  
  
"But, but...how did you know?" Malfoy asked, not wanting to believe a word of what he'd heard.  
  
"Let's just say I was in the right place at the right time, eh?" Harry said, grinning.  
  
That night, Hermione lay asleep in her bed. She was glad of the thick down comforter on her bed, as it was a chill night indeed. Just then, her conscience panged, and she thought to herself, it must be very cold for Malfoy in the Common Room.  
  
She tossed and turned for nearly a half hour, and finally could stand it no longer. She got out of bed, drew on her robe, scrounged up some blankets.Now, she observed, the blankets were all the red and gold of Gryffindor, but as Ron put it, he was a Slytherin, too bloody bad.  
  
"Well, it'll have to do...it´s all we have," she told herself. She then headed downstairs quietly, so as to not wake anyone. There, she found Malfoy sitting, his teeth chattering madly from the cold.  
  
He sensed Hermione's presence and opened his eyes to look at her. "W-W-What d-d-do you want?" he asked, stammering in the cold.  
  
Hermione shook her head, said nothing, and headed over toward Malfoy. Once beside him, she put his feet up on a nearby hassock and laid the wool blankets over him. She then turned to the fireplace, where she murmured something and pointed her wand at the fireplace. A bright red spark shot from the end of her wand to reignite the fire, which crackled with life. She then turned and started to head back upstairs to her bed. But, just before she made it to the steps to her dormitory, she paused.  
  
"It is only polite to say 'thank you', you know," she reminded him. Malfoy's pale blue eyes just glittered, as he stared at the roaring fire. Hermione sighed wearily, and turned back toward the stairs. Much to her surprise, just as her foot hit the first stair, she heard a muttered, yet distinct, "Thank you".  
  
Hermione smiled in satisfaction, her conscience once again clear, and headed back up to bed. 


	25. Vacation is soon over

Chapter 25  
  
Vacation is Soon Over  
  
Next day, after Hermione had fed her charge, that is...the trio decided to go visit Hagrid.  
  
"Now, Mariah, you watch that weasel---" Ron threatened.  
  
"Ferret, Ron! How many times must I tell you?" Hermione complained.  
  
"All right, ferret then---and make sure he stays right were he is," Ron finished, glowering at Malfoy.  
  
"Not to worry, Ron," Mariah had her eyes on Malfoy. "In fact, I do hope he tries...because I'd just love nothing better than to parade his sorry butt down to Aunt Min."  
  
As Mr. Filch was on the prowl---along with Mrs. Norris, his shabby cat--- about the grounds, looking for trespassers, the three of them wouldn't of been able to visit their friend Hagrid if they hadn't been Animagi. But, with that avenue available to them, they decided to chance it.  
  
Harry led the way across the castle grounds to Hagrid's folksy hut on the fringe of the forest. At the tall door to Hagrid's hut, they changed themselves back to their human forms again, and knocked upon the wooden door. Hagrid opened the door, and beamed at them all.  
  
"Well, it´s about ruddy time you three showed yerselves," Hagrid pretended to growl. "I'd thought yeh might o' forgotten where it is I lived, so I had."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, Hagrid. I'm afraid we've been way too busy," Hermione answered truthfully, looking somewhat abashed.  
  
"Ah, don' fret yerself, Hermione," Hagrid said genially, waving one of his ham-sized hands to usher them inside. "Come on, then! In yeh come..."  
  
Once inside, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took seats about the big wooden table, while Hagrid layed out some hot mulled cider and a plate of his treacle fudge. As they ate (and Harry noticed with great happiness that he could while eating Hagrid's fudge), they talked to Hagrid about everything they had done (with the exception of the part concerning Malfoy's imprisonment). Hagrid smiled broadly, his dark eyes glittering happily, and congratulated Ron and Hermione when they informed him that they were now a couple.  
  
The topic of conversation then changed to tthat of the uppcomming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, that would take place late this Spring. Hagrid refilled their cups with the last of the cider, when they were all startled by a sharp crack upon the window.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked quickly to the window, as Hagrid got up and opened it. They all gasped in surprise as a very large and majestic bald eagle flew inside to perch upon the back of one of Hagrid's enormous kitchen chairs.  
  
"Hagrid? What's---" Harry began, but Hagrid cut him off. He quickly rousted the three of them to their feet and toward the door.  
  
"Right then. It´s gettin' late, you three. Best yeh get yerselves back to the castle, sharpish now." Hagrid told the trio as he opened the door and almost threw them out in his obvious haste. "Thanks fer visitin' me agin, but it's probably best if yeh leave, er, now."  
  
Once outside Hagrid's hut, Ron groused, "What's gotten into Hagrid, eh? You'd almost think we---"  
  
"Shh, Ron!" Hermione hissed to him. "Listen," she commanded him and Harry.  
  
The trio then gazed in surprise at one another as they heard none other than Professor Dumbledore´s voice speak, "Hagrid, I have some rather surprising news," he said, just a hint of amusement in his voice. "It appears that our Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley as well as Ms. Granger have been holding Mr. Malfoy captive within the Gryffindor common room."  
  
"Blimey!" Hagrid said loudly, then colored. "Sorry, sir."  
  
"No need to apologize, Hagrid. I fear I am as surprised as you are. Apparently, this has been going on---right under our noses---the entire duration of Christmas vacation." The three of them looked at each other, gulped, then ran like mad back up to the castle.  
  
Out of breath when the finally reached the Gryffindor tower, Ron asked, "Oy! Wonder if Dumbledore knew why we had Malfoy up here, and decided to let him stay? Do you think?"  
  
Harry shrugged, and Hermione tutted, giving Ron a look.  
  
Arriving back at the common room, Hermione strode up to where Malfoy still sat. "Good day, all. So...Malfoy, how has your day been?"  
  
she asked sweetly.  
  
"Just how do you think it's been? I have been tied up in this bloody chair all morning, Granger," he answerd sourly. "And if that's not bad enough...while I've been trussed up like some chicken, those two have continued to play song after song from these wretched Hogwarts Sisters! And, sang along---rather badly, mind you---with them too," he informed them all, glaring angrily at Amelia and Mariah, who smiled then stuck their tongues out at him. When he scowled, they broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Ooh! I swear," Malfoy growled. "Tell you what, Potter...if you promise to never let those two guard me again, I promise to be on my best behavior for the rest of the blinkng holiday."  
  
Mariah, not remotely interested in Malfoy's continued grousing, felt moved by the latest song playing, and began to sing along:  
  
There you see her,  
  
Sitting there across the edge.  
  
She don't got a lot to say,  
  
But there is something about her.  
  
And you don't know why,  
  
But you are dying to try,  
  
You wanna Kiss the girl!  
  
Malfoy closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. "Not again," he groaned.  
  
Amelia started in, singing the next verse:  
  
Yes, you want her.  
  
Look at her, you know you do.  
  
Possible she wants you too,  
  
But there is one way of asking her.  
  
It don't take a word,  
  
Not a single word,  
  
Just go on and kiss the girl!  
  
Malfoy hung his head in dismal certainty, as both Amelia and Mariah started the refrain:  
  
Sha la la la la la!  
  
My, oh my!  
  
Look like the boy too shy,  
  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl!  
  
Sha la la la la la!  
  
Ain't that sad,  
  
Ain't it a shame, too bad,  
  
You're gonna miss the girl!  
  
Hermione then started singing, because this was one of her favorite songs, to which Malfoy moaned, "Please! Let it stop! Please, let it end!"  
  
Hermione sang:  
  
Now's your moment,  
  
Floating in a blue lagoon.  
  
Boy, you better do it soon,  
  
No time will be better,  
  
She don't say a word,  
  
And she won't say a word,  
  
Until you kiss the girl!  
  
The three girls---Malfoy was pleading, nearly crying now---ended the last refrain as a trio:  
  
Sha la la la la la!  
  
Don't be scared,  
  
You've got the mood prepared,  
  
Go on and kiss the girl!  
  
Sha la la la la la!  
  
Don't stop now,  
  
Don't try to hide it how,  
  
You wanna kiss the girl!  
  
Sha la la la la la!  
  
Float along,  
  
And listen to the song,  
  
The song say, kiss the girl!  
  
Sha la la la la!  
  
The music play,  
  
Do what the music say,  
  
You gotta kiss the girl!  
  
"Now, now, you've only four more days, Malfoy," Harry soothed, grinning evilly.  
  
"Thank goodness," Malfoy sighed.  
  
Ron then tapped Harry on the shoulder. "What?" Harry asked. Ron pointed to the window. There, sitting upon the ledge outside the window was that same huge, bald eagle. Oddly enough, the majestic bird had the look of someone on the verge of a good bout of laughter---if eagles could laugh, that is.  
  
"Right. No doubt about it, mate. Looks like Dumbledore's an Animagi too," Ron declared, shaking his head in a mixture of awe and anxiety. 


	26. Schoolstart again

Chapter 26  
  
School Starts  
  
The Christmas vacation was over far too soon. The Sunday before the rest of the school returned, Harry got up early, and went into the common room. "Morning, Ferretboy," he said by way of greeting.  
  
"What do you want?" Malfoy asked, glowering.  
  
"Lost track of time, have you? Harry asked, smiling slightly.  
  
Draco looked up in response to that.  
  
"Today's Sunday, Malfoy," Harry informed him. "And...that being the case," he added, taking up his wand, he then murmured something, and the ropes binding Malfoy fell away. "Go on then... and don´t turn back," Harry growled.  
  
Malfoy didn't need any further prompting, got clumsily to his feet, and took of running out the portrait hole and home. Harry was swinging the portrait closed when he heard noise upon the stairway. It was Hermione making her way down from the girl's dormitories to the common room.  
  
She immediately noticed the chair and scattered ropes. "You let Malfoy go, I see," she declared, motioning to the chair with her chin.  
  
"I didn't want him here any longer than necessary, thanks," Harry answered. Hermione nodded in agreement. "Oh! Harry, you simply won´t believe what I saw just the other day," Hermione began, taking a seat. "I had to go to the bathroom yesterday, and was on my way back to the common room, when I saw McGonnagal and Dumbledore."  
  
"So? I see them all the time, Hermione," Harry reasoned, wondering where she was going with all this.  
  
"Well, yes. But it was what they were doing that was so hard to believe," she added, trying hard not to grin.  
  
"What they were---?" Harry asked, bewildered.  
  
"Oh, really! Boys can be so dense at times! They were kissing each other, Harry," Hermione explained.  
  
Harry widened his eyes in disbelief. "No!"  
  
"Yes! You do remember, don't you? Back when the Hogwarts Sisters told us that McGonnagal had herself a boyfriend. Well, we certainly now know who it is," Hermione said, nodding.  
  
Both looked up as Ron thundered down the steps. "Morning, 'Mione. Harry," he said, looking at the two. That was when Harry and Hermione told him about McGonnagal and Dumbledore and their seemingly clandestine activities.  
  
"Wicked!" Ron said quietly, blinking a few times. "Well, best get downstairs, eh? I'm starving!" The three then proceeded down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Once they had begun eating, they looked over at where both Professor McGonnagal and Dumbledore sat talking at the head table.  
  
"It´s amazing just how good they can keep a secret," Harry said, shaking his head.  
  
"Maybe so, mate...but, don't you think we should, er, drop them a hint or something?" Ron asked.  
  
"Maybe later, Ron," Hermione suggested.  
  
The comforting silence of the Great Hall was broken by someone booming out the Hogwarts Sister's rendition of the song "A Whole New World" (from the Muggle move "Alladin") over a magical CD player utilizing a Sonorus spell. They couldn't help but look up to the head table where the four former musicians sat. Professor McGonnagal looked back their way, elbowed her friends, and they all waved at the trio. Harry grinned, then looked over at Ron and Hermione who were grinning as well.  
  
Harry was interrupted by the arrival of the Owl Post, his snowy owl, Hedwig gliding down, landing then making her way over to him, asking for a bit of breakfast. He noticed she was clutching a copy of the Daily Prophet in her one claw. As Harry fed her a bit of bacon, Hermione gently retrieved the paper from Hedwig.  
  
When she looked at the front page, she nearly fainted, her face becoming very pale, and her brown eyes enormous with surprise.  
  
"Hermione? Hey, what´s wrong?" Harry asked, suddenly concerned.  
  
Hermione turned the front page so they could read what it said:  
  
Mass Breakout from Azkaban.  
  
Yesterday evening, fifteen sentenced Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban prison. Among those that escaped were convicted murderess Bellatrix Lestrange as well as Lucius Malfoy, two Death Eaters very close to You-Know- Who. "The Ministry is at a loss," Cornelius Fudge reluctantly allowed. "Something like this has never happened before. Needless to say, the Ministry is on the job and all shall be recaptured soon enough!"  
  
More detail of the mass breakout, please turn to pages 1 through 10...  
  
Fifteen of them? They're all free?" Ron asked, stunned.  
  
Harry went pale, nearly as pale as Hermione. "Well, one things for sure...that can´t lead to any good," Harry observed. He took the paper from Hermione's nerveless hands, and looked over to where Dumbledore sat. The Headmaster continued to talk with Professor McGonnagal, apparently not yet taking the opportunity to read the paper. Harry excused himself to his friends, and made his way over to McGonnagal and Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, good morning, Harry. What may we do for you?" Dumbledore asked politely.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. But have you seen this yet?" Harry said, handing over the paper to him. Professor McGonnagal gasped as she read the headline, and Dumbledore gave her a stare when he to had read the article. "Thought you'd like to know, sir," Harry added. He then lowered his voice to say, "And, by the way, you two should be a bit more careful. Hermione saw you yesterday on her way back from the bathroom."  
  
McGonnagal looked away, blushing a bit. To save her from further embarrassment, Harry then asked, "So did you produced any more CDs than that?"  
  
"Well, yes, Mr. Potter, we have indeed. There are nine others to speak of," McGonnagal informed him. "All ten of our CDs are available at that store in Hogsmeade, you know."  
  
"Good to know. Thanks, Professor. Good morning again, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said, intending to take his leave.  
  
"Minerva? Isn't the next planned trip to Hogsmeade coming up soon?" Dumbledore suddenly asked, making Harry turn back around.  
  
"Why, yes. Yes, it's next weekend, Albus," McGonnagal answered.  
  
The doors to the Great Hall swung open a moment later, and Malfoy came inside, flanked by his ever-present bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Dumbledore said nothing, but gave Harry a rather significant look over his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Yes, while we´re on that," Harry said awkwardly. "You should know, Professor...he deserved everything he got."  
  
"Oh, I'm quite certain of that, Harry," Dumbledore said chuckling softly. "Now, do go back and eat your breakfast, my boy."  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry said and headed back to where Hermione and Ron sat, waiting for his return. 


	27. Another Hogsmead trip

Chapter 27  
  
Another Hogsmeade Trip  
  
The weekend rolled around soon enough, and the Trio made their way---with their classmates--- down to Hogsmeade once more.  
  
"Where are we going to first?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hmm, good question. Well, we simply have to go to that music shop, you know, Wizard Tunes, and buy those other Hogwarts Sisters CDs," Hermione suggested. "Then, of course, we can go over to Fred and George's shop for a visit, shall we?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good," Ron commented. He then suddenly added, "You know what? I'm sick and tired of this boring hair of mine. I want something people will notice!"  
  
"Well, I notice you Hermione said, sounding just a bit hurt.  
  
"Oy! Not like that, 'Mione," Ron said hurriedly, giving Hermione a kiss, so that she smiled again. "You know, my mates and all..."  
  
Hermione paused, thinking a moment. "Well, Ron, there is a place in Hogsmeade here where you can have your hair colored anyway you like," Hermione informed him.  
  
"Thanks! That'd be wicked," Ron replied with a grin. "I'm going to try it!"  
  
Harry and his friends headed over to the Wizard Tunes shop and hurried inside eagerly. Inside the friendly shop keep spotted them right away. "Oh, I expected I might be seeing you three again. What may I help you with?" he asked with a friendly smile.  
  
"We were wondering if you might carry any other Hogwarts Sisters CDs?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
The man smiled at her, "Just you give me a moment, young lady," he told her and went back into his storeroom, returning a moment later with a boxed set of CDs. "Here's what you're after, I expect," he said, opening the set, and fanning out the ten CDs it contained. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked down at them with interest. They already had the first CD, the one that sported only the name of the band. Harry picked out the second CD, which was titled "Tabby´s Favorites".  
  
The shopkeeper continued his pitch. "Every member of the band had their own CD, each that contained their list of favorite songs," the man explained.  
  
"See here, Harry," Hermione said, looking over the third CD, which was titled, "Hawkeye's Favorites". Harry grinned.  
  
"I see what this bloke's on about now. Look, Hermione," Ron exclaimed quietly, showing her the fourth CD, titled "Badger's Favorites" and then the fifth, not surprisingly called, "Dr. Florence's Favorites".  
  
"Well, then," the shopkeep remarked, "Come their sixth CD, the band well, er, let's say diversified a bit. The sixth album was a collection of all their favorite songs from the popular artists of the day, see?"  
  
"Now," the man continued. "The seventh and the eighth albums were their 'Best of Disney' hits Part One and Part Two."  
  
Harry looked at the remaining two albums on CD. The ninth was titled "The Movie and Musical Collection". "That's all the songs they sang what came from musicals and movies," the salesman informed him.  
  
The last CD was titled, aptly enough, "Our Fans Favorites". The shopkeeper put his hands on the counter as he spoke. "The girls, so it's said, went around, you know, over at your school, and polled students as to which songs they had liked the very best. Those twenty most popular songs were then recorded and put on to the last CD."  
  
"Right then. We´ll take the lot!" Harry declared, digging into his pocket for the proper amount. He looked over at a dumbfounded Ron and Hermione. "Don't look at me like that, you two," he admonished with a grin. "You're free to listen to them too, you know...well, after I'm done with 'em!" Ron and Hermione broke into instant grins.  
  
"Ooh! Just wait until Amelia and Mariah see what we come back with!" Hermione remarked, her brown eyes glittering with anticipation.  
  
"You really should put more of these CDs out, you know," Harry observed to the shopkeeper. "They've become rather popular at school again."  
  
"Thanks, young man, for the tip," the man said, smiling warmly at them all.  
  
The three then made their good-byes, and headed out of the shop, walking down towards Fred and George's joke shop.  
  
"Ron! Oh, see...there's that place I told you about! You know, where you can color your hair," Hermione said, pointing towards a the building just in front of them all.  
  
"Right. Okay, then...let´s go inside," Ron decided, walking to the door, and heading inside. They looked all about as they entered the ship, where they met a young slender witch with violently purple hair. She looked to be in her middle twenties, and dressed in proper grunge fashion...what with her charcoal grey jersey and black canvas pants. Oddly enough, Harry thought to himself, she looked a bit too familiar.  
  
Harry's guess was confirmed a moment later when the witch stood up, looked the three over a moment, then smiled at Harry. "Wotcher, Harry," she said, grinning madly.  
  
"T-T-Tonks? Is that you?" Harry asked.  
  
Tonks laughed sofly, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "Surprised you there, didn't I, mate?" she demanded, choosing to change her hair color to a flaming pink just that moment.  
  
"It's so good to see you again!" Hermione declared, rushing forward to hug the still chuckling Tonks. "But, Tonks...I thought you were an Auror? You know...at the Ministry of Magic and all that? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ah now, don't you worry yourself, pet. This is just me part time job, you see," Tonks said, waving her hand about nonchalantly. "They don't pay Aurors like what they used to now, do they?" Tonks then rested her elbows on the counter befor her, and grinned indolently. "So, chums...what can I do for you?"  
  
"It's me, Tonks. I'm so tired of this red hair of mine," Ron complained. "Everyone knows I'm a Weasley six blocks off, they do."  
  
Tonks gave him a quick once over, crossing her arms across her chest. "Tell you what, mate...I could color parts of that hair of yours red and gold, you know...so you'd look like a walking Gryffindor banner. Interested?" she said.  
  
"Erm...what do you mean 'parts of it'?" Ron asked, rather nervous all of the sudden.  
  
"Sure, mate!" Tonks declared. "Just you watch, eh?" She made that same slightly pained expression she always did before changing her appearance, and her hair suddenly turned blazing bright red. "Oh, I don't know...then maybe I could do something, oh...like this, hmm?" she added, adding a stripe of gold into her hair that bisected her head. "Of course...maybe that's not for you, eh? Then, how's about something along the lines...of this?" she announced, turning half of her hair gold to go with the red half. "See anything you like, Ron?"  
  
"Wicked! I like that," Ron said, nodding at her current look. "Can you do that for me?"  
  
Tonks smiled. "Just you watch me, boyo!"  
  
After a half an hour's time, the Trio reappeared on Hogmeade's streets again, with Ron now looking much like some sort of living Gryffindor banner. Needless to say, his new look garnered him a great deal of attention.  
  
"Oh, c'mon you two. We can't forget to go to Fred and George's," Harry reminded them. The three made their way down the street to where Fred and George kept shop, and talked with them a good long time before heading back to the castle just before the sun began to set.  
  
They were quick to show their new collection of CDs to Mariah and Amelia, who were suitably impressed, and soon the Gryffindor common room once again rang with the music of the Hogwarts Sisters. 


	28. Happy Birthday Proffesor McGonnagal

Chapter 28  
  
Happy Birthday, Professor McGonnagal  
  
Their first class the next day was Magical History, not one of Harry's favorites. Their instructor, the ghostly Professor Binns was about as much fun as dust...but, it was a required course, so there was nothing he could do about it. He and Ron entertained one another---to Hermione's irritation--- with an impromptu match of Exploding Snap, which ended with a violent explosion that singed Harry's eyebrows. It was now fifteen minutes into their lesson, and...strangely enough, Professor Binns, who was tediously punctual, never showed. This led to some speculation as to whether or not the good Professor had finally decided---once and for all---to move on to the hereafter.  
  
That argument was in full swing when, much to their surprise, Professor Bat entered the room and waved for their attention. "May I have your attention, please," she called out in her exotic voice. Everyone became quiet, watching the dark-haired Transylvanian begin to pace at the head of the class. "I regret to tell you that Professor Binns' great, great, great, great, great grandson passed away last night, so he´s off to be with his family to give them his support." She paused to let that sink in, then continued. "So...until further notice, I shall be your instructor for the History of Magic."  
  
"All right!" Ron howled with enthuiasm, clapping. Everyone cheered her, causing the Dark Art---now History of Magic---professor to bow to them and smile. "Now, on to the lesson for the day. I'm quite afraid that I simply do not care anything at all about the Great Gnome Rebellion, or whatever uprising it was that Professor Binns was speaking of. I can never remember which one was which, anyway. So, in lieu of that, this lesson we shall talk about the history of the ancient wizard families, specifically their histories..." Professor Bat spoke on about ancient wizard families, riveting the class to the point that they still were paying her rapt attention when the bell rang ending the period rang. As her student began to gather their things, she called out, "Your homework for next Friday is to find an ancient wizarding family, and then write an essay about its history. Dismissed."  
  
"Well, that shouldn't be too hard now, should it?" Ron pointed out hopefully to both Harry and Hermione.  
  
"No, I suppose not...but we had better find ourselves a family for each of us to write about," Hermione said. "To the library, I think..."  
  
"The library, she says? Will wonders never cease," remarked Ron with a whisper and a grin to Harry, begin careful to avoid Hermione hearing. Harry smothered a laugh, turning into a small cough, that only drew a moment's attention from the enthusiastic Hermione.  
  
Once inside the library, they politely asked Madam Pince just where books on ancient wizarding families might be found. The vulture-like librarian frowned, then led them to the other end of the library. "This very shelf," she said, pointing to some dusty, thick leather-bound tomes on the third shelf up.  
  
"Thank you, Madame Pince," the trio replied.  
  
Ron, the tallest of them, fetched down the nearest three books, and set them upon a nearby table. They each looked through a thick book in search of some ancient family. Ron was the first to find one.  
  
"Here we are! Look what I've found," Ron observed, pointing down to the page in his yellowed-vellum book.  
  
"The Potters?" Harry read in disbelief, looking with surprise at his name in the ancient book. "I'm from an ancient wizarding family? Can't be..."  
  
"C'mon, Harry! Can I write about your family, eh mate?" Ron asked, almost pleading.  
  
"All right. Go ahead then," Harry acceded in embarrassment, then continued his search through his own book. It didn't take him long to find a subject for himself. "Found mine," he declared moments later. "The McGonnagal's."  
  
"No! You mean McGonnagal's from an ancient wizarding family too? Huh. Never knew," Ron said, shaking his head in wonder.  
  
"Well, at least it looks like it from this," Harry replied, digging out his quill, ink, and parchment.  
  
"Ah, here we are," Hermione then said, sounding very pleased with herself. She rather theatrically thumped her slender finger down on the page of her book, smiling, and said nothing.  
  
"Bloody hell," went Ron, becoming a bit pale. Harry looked over at the book, and grinned. "The Weasleys," he read, causing Ron to blush and Hermione to grin even more.  
  
A bit later on, they all sat, working diligently, in the common room writing their essay homework. "Hmm. Look at this," Harry pointed out. "This is the McGonnagal family tree. Whoa! They go back into the 1530s!" Harry turned the page, then another before nodding his head. "Here we are...Professor Minerva McGonnagal! Says here she´s the youngest of five children. She has two brothers, and two sisters...all older than she is, if you can believe that!"  
  
"Harry! That's not very nice," admonished Hermione, though she had to work very hard not to grin herself.  
  
"Hmm, it seems the McGonnagals had a thing about Greek gods...well, at least their names," Harry then read aloud.  
  
"Why do you say that, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking over his way.  
  
"Well, says here that Professor McGonnagal's siblings were called Apollo, Ares, Athena and Demeter. Now, throw in Minerva, and I see a pattern developing..."  
  
"Quite," Hermione added, which caused Ron to crack up, laughing. She spared him a quick scowl, but then went back to work.  
  
Once he'd composed himself again, Ron spoke next. "Well, mate, you've got yourself a quite the family tree here," Ron told Harry, looking down into his book. "Not quite as old as McGonnagal's...but, eh, go figure that one, right?" He looked back over to read in his book. "Eh now, listen to this," he said in an interested tone of voice. "Says here that there are very few Potters remaining today...sorry to say it, mate, but Harry Potter---that's you--- is the only living heir to the family." Ron looked over sheepishly at Harry, realizing what he just said. "Sorry 'bout that one, Harry."  
  
He looked up a moment later, clearing his throat. "Dad told me about books like these... that they can update themselves."  
  
"Eh? What's that?" Harry asked, frowning.  
  
"Well, it's like this, mate...suppose another Potter was born, right today? Well, this book, it would state it right here, right now," Ron told him. Harry could only shake his head and continue on with his reading on the McGonnagals. He saw that every member of the McGonnagal family sported a page of their very own, describing them. He flipped pages until he got to Minerva's page.  
  
"Whoa! Guess what, you two?" he asked suddenly, looking up.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Ron and Hermione answered.  
  
"It tells me right here that Professor McGonnagal going to have herself birthday in a few months, the beginning of May.  
  
"Oh? When exactly, Harry?" Hermione asked, moving over to peer over his shoulder.  
  
"Um, the third of May," Harry replied. "Get this...she's going to be seventy this year!"  
  
"Wicked. Had no idea the old girl was that old," Ron said, feeling clever.  
  
"Ron..." Hermione chided him...again. "Oh, I've just had an idea," Hermione then added.  
  
"Okay...what?" Ron and Harry asked, a bit reluctant.  
  
"Oh, you two!" Hermione replied, rolling her eyes at them. "I was just going to suggest we throw her a surprise party is all." After Harry and Ron sighed in relief, she shook her head, and continued. "You know...as a sort of 'thanks' for her being there for us."  
  
"Hey, yeah! And we can get everyone to join in," Ron said. He stood up quickly, and surveyed the crowded common room. "Oy! Eh, you lot! Can I have your attention, please?" He yelled to everyone in the common room. Heads swiveled about, looking up at him. "Right. We've just figured out that this May Third, our dear Head of House, Professor McGonnagal, will celebrate her seventieth birthday! And...that being the case, we intend to throw her a right proper surprise party, right?"  
  
All the Gryffindors cheered that suggestion, and quickly crowded around, wanting to help. The first and second years were put to work making banners and confetti. The other classes were sent down to Hogsmeade to buy presents. The Trio sat down and began pondering just how the cake should look like.  
  
"Say, I've got an idea," Harry suddenly declared. "We could use the Gryffindor crest, but instead of writing Gryffindor below it---like it usually does---we could write 'Happy Birthday'."  
  
"DEAN! Get over here, mate!" Ron bellowed, and Dean came running over towards them. Ron explained to him how they wanted the cake to look, and Dean sat down and began drawing.  
  
"Right then, we can work on this each day---yes, Hermione---after finishing our homework," Ron said, adding the last before Hermione could say a single word.  
  
"Great! That reminds me...don't we have to still finish that History of Magic essay yet?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh! And it's due tomorrow," Hermione squealed softly, dashing off to fetch her massive bookbag, returning a moment later. The three then sat down again, cracked open their books, and commenced writing. 


	29. The Ancient Wizarding Family McGonnagal

Chapter 29  
  
The Ancient Wizarding Family McGonnagal  
  
Harry looked on what he had just written. "Listen to this, you two," he requested to his friends and then began reading aloud.  
  
"The McGonnagal family is an ancient Scottish Wizarding Family. They are by many considered one of the wisest families in all of Britian, where every fifth witch or wizard of this family having become respected Animagus. The most famous feat of bravery and valor of any McGonnagal would be that of one Michael McGonnagal, who personally defeated hundreds of the Dark Wizard Grindelvalt´s minions by means of secreting a large mine (a most powerful Muggle invention, that causes an explosion of catastrophic proportions) in Grindlevalt's manor home."  
  
"Nicely done, Harry," Hermione said by way of compliment. "But you had better go down to Professor McGonnagal and see if what you've written is correct as it stands."  
  
"Good idea," Harry said, nodding. He got up, excused himself, and headed out to McGonnagal's office. There, he knocked politely upon her door.  
  
The Transfigurations Professor looked up to spot him at her door. "Yes, Mr. Potter? What may I do for you?" McGonnagal asked, beckoning him to come inside.  
  
"Well...you see, Professor, we've got a homework assignment to write an essay about an ancient wizarding family. I've chosen yours, yous ee. Ahem...and I was wondering what I've written is correct," he said, handing her his work.  
  
She read it quickly through. "Not bad, Potter," McGonnagal said. She then surprised him by chuckling to herself. "Dear cousin Michael," she said looking down at Harry's essay. "That boy was stark raving mad, out of his mind...but still a most likeable fellow. Took it upon himself---if you can believe that---to single-handedly attack the vilest of Dark wizard in our generation. The fool somehow managed---we never learned how, mind---to infiltrate, without the aid of an Invisibility Cloak even, Grindevald's (that was his name, Potter) grounds, and then finally, his manor house. Once inside, Michael stashed that ridiculous---oh, now what was that Muggle thing called again?---oh, yes, a mine in the broomstick closet in Grindevald's library, and then ran like mad away, as it's fuss...no, fuse sputtered and smoked to the ne'er thee well. Amazingly enough though, Mr. Potter...the bloody thing worked! Needless to say, few minutes later, the entire manor house was blown to smithereens!" She shook her head at the memory, then quickly changed the subject. "Ah, I can see you've managed to find our family tree and included that as well. Nice touch, Potter."  
  
"I've memorized it, Professor. I can see it in my head," Harry told her.  
  
"Oh, really?" McGonnagal said, impressed. "Then you won't have any trouble telling me just what my siblings names might be...the eldest first. Then, if you be so good as to tell me just who Mariah's mother might be as well."  
  
"Apollo, Artemis, Ares, and Demeter, Professor," Harry recited confidently. "Oh, and it´s your sister Demeter who's Mariah's Mum," Harry added a moment later.  
  
"You've done your homework, I see, Potter," McGonnagal informed him. "However, you've only scratched the surface, as it were. Do try to see if you can do a bit more, my boy. We can hardly have the McGonnagals remembered by the actions of my mad cousin Michael now can we, Mr. Potter? Read up...and believe you me, when I say that we McGonnagals have done a good many extraordinary things."  
  
"Really, Professor? Would you mean things like back in your third year at Hogwarts, when you infiltrated the boy's dormitory and cast a hex that changed the entire dormitory pink?" Harry asked, grinning, making sure he emphasized the word infiltrate.  
  
McGonnagal grimaced, yet Harry could swear he saw a smirk on her thin lips. "Now, I remember exactly why I do hate those blasted books that continually update themselves," McGonnagal pretended to grumble, but her eyes twinkled. She handed Harry his paper back. "Now, if you don't mind, Potter...I'm a rather busy lady just this moment. Good day."  
  
Harry smiled at her, genuinely fond of the gruff old witch, and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
When he had finally gone out of sight, Professor McGonnagal chuckled softly to herself. "Family history. What will they have them doing next?"  
  
The following day, the Gryffindors headed down to the dungeons to their dreaded Potions lesson. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the classroom and saw Malfoy standing against the far wall, with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, in attendence.  
  
"Why, hello there, Ferretboy," Hermione said sweetly, yet sarcastically, as she passed by him. Malfoy scowled furiously at her, his blue eyes indignant, but surprisingly enough to Crabbe and Goyle, at least, that's all he did.  
  
Professor Snape then entered his classroom with a swish of black flowing robes, and headed to the front of the class. He withdrew his wand, and made a movement of his wrist, pointing it at the blackboard without saying a single word. He then withdrew into the shadows, as if he he suddenly abhorred the light (not that there was much of it around down in the dungeons). When the bell rang to begin the period, he told the class to write an essay about the potion they had made just last class. Harry frowned in confusion.  
  
"Is it just me, Harry...or is Snape acting strange? Er, well, stranger than usual, I mean, today?" Ron remarked quietly, as they headed back up to the common room after the lesson's end. Harry looked back at Ron, and shrugged. Ron scowled, shook his head, and took a seat. They all then sat down, and began to studiously do their homework.  
  
After a while, homework nearly complete, Harry stood up, stretched, and smiled. "Right then, Gryfffindors...Birthday planning!" he called out. There was a buzz of excited conversation as everyone made a beeline over to surround him, Ron, and Hermione. "So, mates...any ideas?" Harry asked to all and sundry.  
  
Dean smiled and pulled a sheaf of sketches he'd made to show how he imagined the common room should be decorated. A slim seventh year fellow Harry had never really ever talked with before, a Patrick McCaine, then offered, "It'd probably be a good idea to make sure we all don´t buy Professor McGonnagal the same thing. Don't you think?"  
  
"He's got himself a point, Harry," Ron told him, to which Hermione could only nod.  
  
"Right then, Patrick, is it?" Harry began. The boy nodded eagerly. "I'll leave that to you. Coordinate with everyone buying presents and make sure there's no duplicates."  
  
"Right, Harry," Patrick replied, smiling. "Everyone on the Gifts Committee to me!"  
  
Meanwhile, the first and second years were asking some of their older classmates to buy something for McGonnagal from them. They for some reason descended upon Ron, who at first blushed redly, but then relented. "All right, you lot," Ron told them, waving his hands to shut them up. "We'll find you something. Just you keep in mind one thing: Me, Harry here, and Hermione, have already put in an order to buy her a stuffed lion, one who'll walk about, all on its own like. So, other than that, what'd you midgets have in mind, eh?"  
  
"Ron!" hissed Hermione in agitation. "Be nice. They are not midgets!"  
  
"Right," Ron conceded with a grin. "Well, all of you, er, lot...what have you in mind?"  
  
Everyone, with Patrick overseeing the task, began writing down just what they planned to buy their Head of House. Finally, at long last, the final list was compiled, double-checked, and placed in Patrick McCaine, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson's capable hands.  
  
"Right then. That's done," Harry said in satisfaction. The meeting of for day is finally, blissfully over.  
  
(Author's Note: I know that Lion is from another fanfic I've read---I just don´t recall which one it was! So, please, if the author of that particular story is reading this and recognizes that bit of their work, PLEASE don´t sue, berate, or otherwise harm me in any shape or fashion!). 


	30. McGonnagal’s Birthday Party

Chapter 30  
  
McGonnagal's Birthday Party  
  
Winter finally abated---thankfully---and Spring was welcomed by one and all. In addition to their busy schedules and the inevitable homework assignments, all the Gryffindors were busy with planning Professor McGonnagal's birthday party, and (in the quidditch players case) practicing for the last Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. That much anticipated match-up was scheduled to be played the month after Professor McGonnagal's birthday party.  
  
Professor Snape began to act more and more strangely as the year progressed, now taking to never going out into sunny places, almost as if the light would spell his doom.  
  
Professor Binns, much to everyone's surprise, begged off returning to work, saying he didn't want to come back quite yet, so that Professor Bat continued on as a teacher in the History of Magic. And this much to the delight of Harry, Hermione and Ron, as she gave them top marks on the last homework assignment on ancient Wizarding Families.  
  
Come April, the next Hogsmeade trip occurred, and Patrick, Katie, and Angelina made their way down to get Professor McGonnagal's presents. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found their walking cuddly lion, which turned out to be the exact size as a real lion. They found it in a store, Wizarding Wants, which sold practically anything a wizard---or witch---could want. Time progressed, and soon it was only a week before the big party. As Harry was responsible, along with Ron and Hermione, as one of the ringleaders of the party planners, he found himself that Monday, running down to confer with the house elves, which were to be found in the kitchens, just behind the portait of a bowl of fruit, which sported one very ticklish pear...  
  
"Hello, Dobby!" Harry called out as he stowed his wand away in his robe pocket.  
  
"Oh, Harry Potter!" Dobby crowed, his tennis-balled sized eyes gleaming with happiness. "Oh, sir...it is a pleasure to be seeing you."  
  
"Right. Um, could you do me a favor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, anything! Anything for Harry Potter, sir," Dobby proclaimed eagerly.  
  
"Great! Well, Professor McGonnagal is going to have her birthday soon, and, you see, we Gryffindors would like to throw her a party," Harry explained to Dobby. He then dug into his pants pocket, pulling out Dean's drawing of the cake. "Here's a drawing of how we'd like the cake to look, all right. Do you think you'll be able to get it done in...say, a week?" Harry asked.  
  
The other house elves gathered around Dobby, looking at the drawing. One elf, a bit taller than the rest, answered, "Of course, sir. Wes can do that, no problems." He then looked to the others, then back up at Harry. "Professor McGonnagal has always been nice to us, so...nows we can bees nice back to her, sir."  
  
"Great. Thanks!" Harry replied, waving as he headed out the portrait hole. "See you, Dobby!"  
  
"Comes back and visits us often, sir!" Dobby called back, waving madly.  
  
Harry sped upstairs to deliver the good news to his fellow Gryffindors. "All right then, mates. The cake's all set!" Harry informed them, still puffing every so slightly from the long run up the many staircases.  
  
"Presents are all wrapped too, Harry!" Colin Creevey squeaked loudly from the other side of the room.  
  
"Decorations have been completed, Harry!" Parvati and Lavender announced from in front of the hearth, carefully rolling up the last banner.  
  
"Great. Everything's shaping up nicely," Harry said, grinning. "I do think we're all set then, for next week!"  
  
The next week fairly flew by, but since May the Third fell on a Saturday, there was no reason for anyone to worry. Emotions were nearing a fever pitch on Friday night, causing many a Gryffindor to have a sleepless night due to excitement. When Saturday did finally come, there was a rush down the staircases, as they all made their way down to the common room early in the morning. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, once they had eaten breakfast at least, took it upon themselves to head down to the kitchens to retrieve the cake from the house elves.  
  
"Hey, you blokes!" Ron bawled as he shoved the portrait to the kitchens open, Harry and Hermione in tow. "Where's our---urk! Bloody hell!"  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione could only stand and stare as Dobby, Winky and the other elves trundled a trolley with the cake towards them. To say it was big would have been an understatement. It was not big...it was enormous! The culinary creation was over a meter in length, a half-meter wide, and nearly ten centimeters high. "Oy! How in the name of Merlin are we suppose to get that up to our common room?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"Not a problem, sirs and miss! We elves manages it nicely with magic, we will," Winky explained. "If sirs would be so kind as to steps back..."  
  
The three stepped back hastily. "Of course, be our guest," Harry said.  
  
The elves snapped their collective fingers together, and the cake appeared to waver before their eyes, until...it was gone. "Nows it´s up in your common room, sirs and miss," Winky declared with a rare smile.  
  
"Thanks! Thanks a bunch!" the three said. "We'll let Professor McGonnagal know about the cake and all," Harry told them as they scurried back out of the kitchen and back upstairs.  
  
Once they returned to the common room, the first thing on their mind was the cake. "So, did the cake show up?" Harry asked hurriedly.  
  
"Not a problem, mate. Here it is," Dean said, grinning as he rolled the trolley with the cake atop it toward them.  
  
"Well, that's certainly a relief," Hermione told Ron and Harry. And as Gryffindors screambled about like mad, soon everything was ready.  
  
"Right now, let´s go through the plan once again," Harry commanded. Everyone assembled around him, Hermione, and Ron in the center of the decorated common room.  
  
"All right. Mariah," he began, looking over at her. "You first."  
  
"Right, Harry. I will run off to Aunt Min's, and inform her that someone's let a boggart loose in the common room here, and it´s scaring the daylights out of everyone," Mariah recited eagerly, yet with the sense of someone who's been over this one too many times already.  
  
"Great. And when she comes back with Mariah? What then, you lot, eh?" Harry asked to the rest of the assembled Gryffindors.  
  
"That's easy, Harry. We scream 'Surprise!' and give her the best birthday ever!" Lavender squealed in excitement.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile, as did everyone else. "Right then! Everyone to their places then!" Harry prompted them, nodding to Mariah, who took off out of the room.  
  
Mariah rehearsed what she planned to say and do on her way up to her Aunt's office. Taking a deep breath, Mariah was stepped up to her Aunt's door and began the performance of a lifetime.  
  
"Oh, Aunt Minerva! You simply must come immediately!" Mariah beseeched her Auntie, her voice trembling with mock terror.  
  
"Good heavens, child...what is it?" Professor McGonnagal asked, obviously quite shocked over seeing her niece as she was.  
  
"Oh, it's terrible, Aunt Min! Someone's let a boggart loose in our common room! Oh, and it's it´s creating havoc up there!"  
  
Minerva sighed, and got to her feet. "Oh, they have, have they? Well, we shall certainly see about that!" she declared, taking up her wand and rushing past her niece.  
  
Mariah smiled smugly to herself, thinking, I should start a career as an actress, I should. Mariah quickly composed herself back into her role as the unsettled niece once more, and rushed after her aunt.  
  
Professor McGonnagal rushed across the castle to the Gryffindor Tower and up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She frowned as the portrait swung open to expose a darkened common room. "What's this? Oh, very well. Lumos," McGonnagal intoned, her wand tip flaring blue-white. "Very well then. I--- " But before she could utter another word, she was set back on her heels.  
  
"SURPRISE!" came a thunderous yell, that caused the Transfiguration Professor to gasp, and step back.  
  
Professor McGonnagal just stared as all the lights came on, and all the grinning Gryffindors moved before her. Mariah then appeared just behind her speechless Aunt, putting a comforting hand on her shoudler. "Sorry 'bout tricking you like this, Aunt Min... but it was the only way we could get you up here witouth you becoming suspisious, you see."  
  
"Happy Birthday, Professor McGonnagal!" Hermione said quite sincerly.  
  
"Thank you, child," McGonnagal replied, moving shakily into the common room and sinking into a comfortable chair. "I---well, that is, why, what a surprise this all is, really..."  
  
The Gryffindors all smiled, saying nothing at first, just enjoying the stunned expression on their unsettled Head of House's face.  
  
"So, Professor? Would you like to start with your cake? Or would you rather start with all your presents?" Ron asked.  
  
"Presents? You don´t mean---?" McGonnagal asked.  
  
"Yep!" Harry said. "Presents, Professor...definitely! We've been planning all this since we found out you' be having your birthday today."  
  
She smiled wanly at Harry, then the old twinkle came back to her eyes. She turned to Ron, and caught his eye. "Well, Mr. Weasley...now that you do mention it, I am finding myself just a bit hungry this morning," McGonnagal observed with the first hint of a smile. Dean Thomas grinned, then came over with the cake trolley.  
  
Seeing his still surprised Head of House staring at the humongous cake, Harry explained, "It was the house elves idea, Professor, to give you this cake, you understand. They told us that it was the least they could do..since you've been so nice to them and everything."  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, they've obviously outdone themselves," McGonnagal observed, pulling a handkerchief from her robes to dry a tear. Dean offered her a slice of cake, and told everyone else to help themselves. Lavender and Parvati took over then, quickly dividing the enormous cake into neat squares with a nicely crafted slicing spell.  
  
Professor McGonnagal sat with her neice and the Trio talking as she worked on her very generous slice of birthday cake. "Thank you all," she said for the tenth time already, her voice still cracking with emotion.  
  
"You're more than welcome, Professor," Harry said as he queued up the Hogwarts Sisters 'Movie and Musicals' CD, playing 'Jellicle Cats' over Mariah's volume enhanced CD player.  
  
"I see you've found our other CDs then, Mr. Potter," McGonnagal proclaimed with a small smile.  
  
"Right you are, Professor," Harry said.  
  
When the cake had been distributed, there being enough for most to have seconds, Patrick, Katie, and Angelina gave Professor McGonnagal all of her presents. Katie gave McGonnagal Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's gift last. The lion padded over and he and Minerva seemed to bond quickly. As she softly stroked the purring lion's head, Ron made his way awkwardly over to her, shuffling his feet in embarrassment.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley? Is there something I may help you with?" Professor McGonnagal asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, Professor...there is. You see, I told Fred and George about your party and all, and well, they sent me this," he explained and then quickly gave her a parcel. "It's from them, you know...Fred and George. And, yes, they did promised me that it wasn't anything dangerous," he added very quickly.  
  
Professor McGonnagal took the parcel, slit open the brown paper wrapping, and opened it. Within laid a sweater done up in scarlet with a gold lion emblazoned upon the chest. Along with the sweater can the following note:  
  
Ron told us they where going to celebrate your birthday, Professor...so we told Mum, who made you this sweater. Just consider it from all the Weasleys you have been there for, and a special thanks from me and George...why, because of your help with the Animagi class.  
  
Fred and George Weasley  
  
"Oh my. Why, I never would of ever guessed that..." McGonnagal whispered, pausing to wipe a tear. She then picked up the sweater, and put over her head and on. Then she began talking about her time at Hogwarts as a student. When the mantel clock finally chimed midnight, she thanked them all again for her presents, as well as for the surprise party, before heading for the door, still wearing her new scarlet and gold Weasley sweater. 


	31. The Quidditch Final Arrives

Chapter 31  
  
The Quidditch Final Arrives  
  
Professor McGonnagal's birthday celebration was still all the buzz---even three weeks later---as the Gryffindors headed down to the dungeons for their next Potions class. To Harry and the others surprise, Professor Snape looked as if he'd just been attacked to them...his face pale and his brow pinched as if he were in agony. He seemed to be moving in a jerky sort of fashion as well, and he grit his teeth frequently, muttering under his breath to himself. Finally, he seemed to pull himself together, and began the lesson...  
  
"Today, students," he began, his voice horrible to even listen to, as it was so pained and grating. Then, he startled the assembled class as he grimaced, clutching his neck, a terrifying expression lighting his pale, pasty face. He hissed once, he then roared aloud, bracing himself against his lecturn to stay upright, "Everyone of you! OUT! NOW!"  
  
The students looked at their professor with a mix of horror, surprise, and confusion. "Did. You. Not. Hear. Me? Get! Out!" Snape croaked painfully, just before collapsing over his desk, tossing potion ingredients, cauldrons and flasks to the floor with a crash. The student dashed for the door with screams and shouts.  
  
"Stop! You three! Granger. Weasley. Hsss, Potter! G-Go to D-Dumbledore," Snape nearly screamed. "T-Tell him...I'm losing control. Of myself. Don't just s-stand there, P-Potter...GO!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and dashed off toward Dumbledore´s office. They were forced to pause, panting, as they encountered the stone phoenix statue that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office proper.  
  
"I can't remember...what´s the password?" Harry asked, grasping for the information.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I don't know!" Hermione whimpered, her brown eyes troubled and fearful.  
  
Harry was thankful when Professor Bat appeared from around the corner. "Mr. Potter? Is something the matter?" she asked in a mysterious voice, her Transylvanian accent coming through, looking surprised at seeing them there.  
  
"Sorry, Professor, but we've no time!" Harry told her. "We simply must see the Headmaster! Immediately! What is the password?"  
  
Professor Bat's skin paled, but she provided what was needed. She addressed the stone phoenix, and proclaimed, "Hogwarts!" and the guardian began to slowly revolve, allowing the trio and Professor Bat to ride up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Once past the dark paneled wooden door, Harry felt his heart leap. Dumbledore looked up from behind his desk, an eagle quill poised in his hand.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry called out, rushing to his desk. "You've got to come quick! It's Snape! He's got all weird on us, telling us we had get you now, and...oh, yes, to tell you that he says he´s losing control...whatever that means."  
  
Dumbledore said nothing for a moment, "It is...I suppose, inevitable. Come," he declared in a weary voice, gathering up his robes, and rushing past them out his office, Harry and the others running hard to keep up. They all headed straight down to the dungeons.  
  
"Oh, this...this is all my fault," Professor Bat cried softly, when they had arrived in the Potions classroom. She sighed, and thumped down into the nearest seat.  
  
"Professor? Whatever do you mean? Your fault?" Harry asked, a bit perplexed.  
  
Bat closed her heavily lidded eyes a moment, then looked over to Harry. "It's bound to come out now, I suppose. But, I expected nothing less, really. You see, Mr. Potter...I am a vampire," she said. She grimaced as she saw the look of fear and loathing appear on Ron and Hermione's faces.  
  
"No, no! Do not be frightened, children. I am not a dangerous one," she added quickly, in an attempt to be reassuring. "Much like Professor Lupin, I am no danger to anyone...just so long as I take my potion." She then got to her feet and began to pace back and forth. "It all started when Professor Dumbledore requested that Professor Snape brew me the potion I require. I had been taking it as directed, once a night since I've been here. But, one night, Severus...er, I mean to say, Professor Snape, came calling when I had---sadly enough--- forgotten to take my potion." She then turned her back to them a few moments, her shoulders shaking for a moment or two.  
  
"I'm afraid I made the mistake of falling for your Potions Master, children. I, that is, we...oh, dear...we two did 'adult' things that night," she said quietly, blushing furiously, so that the trio had no problem whatsoever figuring out what Snape and Bat had been doing.  
  
"Eew," Ron said quietly, disgust written all over his face. Hermione, tears streaming down her face, glowered furiously at him, then thumped him soundly with her elbow. Harry hid his grin by turning away.  
  
"That night, that very special night, I did what I had promised myself I'd never do again. I'm afraid that I lost control of myself, and bit Severus." Professor Bat put her face into her hands and wept a moment. Harry found it hard not to feel for the poor professor, vampire though she might be.  
  
"Ah, so that´s why Professor Snape's become so afraid of the sun," Hermione observed between sniffs, wiping at her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I should of known you of all people would discover my secret, Miss Granger," Bat said. "As well as now...my poor, poor Severus' secret as well."  
  
"No!" Ron then protested, his eyes huge. "You mean Snape's a vampire then? Aw, great..."  
  
"That's Professor Snape, Mr. Weasley," Professor Dumbledore kindly corrected.  
  
"Oh, it´s all still so new for him. He isn´t able to control himself as much as I can yet."  
  
A light came on in Harry's head then. "So, Professor Snape lost control of himself, well, to his vampiric urges, I mean," Harry said. Professor Bat, still sniffing pitifully, simply nodded.  
  
"So that's why he told everyone to get out then. So he couldn't bite anyone when he finally was unable to control himself any longer," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter...Harry. Severus was trying to save you all. So brave, so noble," Professor Bat said, before breaking down once again, crying.  
  
"Now, now, Batilda," soothed Dumbledore, moving over to comfort his weeping Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Blimey! You mean to tell me he was trying to save us then?" Ron said, amazed. "Snape?"  
  
Professor Bat retrieved a lacy handkerchief and blew her nose loudly. "Oh, please...all of you! Please don´t tell anyone about what you know... about me or poor Severus," Professor Bat pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry, Professor. We won´t," Harry promised, moving over to pat her hand, hoping to comfort her a bit.  
  
The following day, Harry led his fellow teammates---oh, as well as Amelia and Mariah--- down to the Quidditch pitch for yet another grueling practice session.  
  
"All right," Harry said, still sweaty after their just completed practice. "It's what we've been waiting for all season: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The game is next Sunday afternoon, and we plan to win it!" The others cheered.  
  
"Now, to the Slytherins. For those of you who don't already know it...Malfoy's their new Captain," Harry informed them, grimacing. Everyone groaned or growled angrily.  
  
"I know, I know," soothed Harry. "But he's taking the traditional Slytherin approach, going for size instead of skill---"  
  
"---or brains!" Dean Thomas threw in, his voice laden with sarcasm. That prompted a round of laughter at the Slytherin's expense.  
  
"Right. But, for all that, they're still pretty good. They got themselves three decent players on the whole team, the rest are just muscle. Hate to be the one to say it...but, one of 'em is Malfoy, the weasel. Ron, Dean...be sure you direct every free Bludger you two can manage toward him."  
  
"With pleasure, Harry!" Ron assured him, cracking his knuckles savagely, his lips thinning at the thought of pelting Malfoy off his broom during the match.  
  
"That's the way. Now, then next bloke to watch out for is Lazurus Lazibee. He's a troll-like seventh year, and a right decent chaser despite that. But we don´t need to worry 'bout him...he can't match you three...even on a good day," he said to the three girls, who smiled back at him winningly.  
  
"All he'll be seeing is the tails of our brooms, Harry!" Ginny promised, Kitty and Hermione nodding in agreement.  
  
"Now, finally, there's Rupert Bangor," Harry told them. Erek made a face, and Ginny stuck out her tongue as if she'd just eaten soemthing very foul indeed. "I know, he's no one's favorite, believe you me. But, he took over from Crabbe, when McGonnagal banned him this seaons after what he and his mates tried to do to me last year. The problem with Bangor is that he's so dim he can't seem to very often tell the difference between a Bludger and someone's head...on anyone's team. So, remember to watch out for him, and stand clear, all right? He's not that great of a flier, so you shouldn't have any trouble avoiding him. The rest of the Slytherins are--- let's face it---pretty pathetic---strong, but pathetic---but determined to beat us no matter what it takes."  
  
"The Cup is nearly ours, mates...let's just do our jobs right and win this one for Harry!" Ron called out, which prompted the rest to cheer enthusiastically.  
  
"Don't forget now, team...as usual, we end our practice by putting on a Hogwarts Sisters CD and we then guess which song, from which album, and who is singing it. Harry then opened the magical CD player (it was Mariah's) and inserted the disk. The locker room was filled with the rich tunes of the Hogwarts Sisters.  
  
"I got it!" Kitty called out after a while. "The song's 'Part of Your World', the album is 'Disney Hits Part One' and Tabby is the one singing!"  
  
"Give that girl a gold star," Harry said, smiling at Kitty, who clasped her hands over her head and shook them as if she'd just won a boxing match or something.  
  
"But, Harry...what does this got to do with Quidditch?" Mariah asked, confused, looking over from where she was sitting with Amelia.  
  
"Oh. Well, nothing really," Harry confessed. "But we like to keep our minds on something other than Quidditch, you see...to calm our nerves, you know."  
  
As they all were headed back up toward the castle as the sun began to set, they saw Professors Snape and Bat, strolling out toward the grounds of Hogwarts. "Good evening, Professors," Hermione said politely, nodding to the two. Professor Snape nodded quickly, but said nothing, continuing to walk. Professor Bat looked over to them a moment, giving Harry, Hermione, and Ron a special look. She then looked up into the darkening skies, stating, "Good evening, children. Do run along now. We have to be going." She then looked over at Snape, who nodded somewhat moodily, and then--- much to all of their surprise---both of them transformed into bats, and flew off towards Hogsmeade.  
  
"I don't know about any of you...but, that I think that could be considered creepy. Very creepy," Mariah offered, shuddering...and not from the chill in the air either. 


	32. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Chapter 32  
  
Gryffindor versus Slytherin  
  
The day of the much anticipated Gryffindor versus Slytherin match found nearly everyone feeling excited or anxious---depending upon whether one was watching or playing, respectively. The Gryffindor team all assembled quite early for the match down at the Great Hall where they ate their breakfast before Harry called them all down to the lockers.  
  
Once everyone was there, Harry tried to say something inspirational...but failed miserably at it, and therefore put on a Hogwarts Sisters CD instead. He looked over at all his teammates, one at a time. He found Hermione and Ron sharing a kiss for luck. Ginny, Ron's sister and his best Chaser, was hugging Dean in an attempt to bolster her nerves. Erek, it seemed, decided to pray for his part, his eyes closed and mouth moving silently. It was when Harry chance to look over at Kitty that he finally found something to catch his interest.  
  
"What's that, Kitty?" Harry asked, noticing she was holding a necklace of some sort in her hands.  
  
"Oh, this? It´s my lucky necklace, Harry," Kitty replied. "I picked it up one year when my family and I were on a trip to Denmark. We happened upon this place where they made things just like they did back in the Middle Ages. You know the sort of place. Anyway, this man sat there at his booth, making these old pewter necklaces...like this one, and I bought it because it kind of caught my fancy."  
  
Harry saw that the necklace had a very strong resemblance to a some sort of four-leaf clover.  
  
"Nice, Kitty. It's very pretty," Harry said kindly.  
  
Kitty only smiled and slipped the necklace beneath her sweater, so no one could see it plainly.  
  
Harry was about to continue his inspection, when a student ducked her head in, indicating that they were needed on the field, which was difficult over the overwhelming din coming from the field. "Right then, everyone. I don't know what to say other than just beat the Slytherins!" Harry finally managed to roar to his team as they walked out on to the field. Everyone nodded to him, and followed him out.  
  
They all could hear Amelia's voice magnified manyfold at once. "Welcome, one and all, to the Quidditch Finals...Gryffindor against Slytherin!" She then paused a moment then boomed, "GO GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Miss Hooch!" McGonnagal chided her, clamping her hand over the magical microphone a moment.  
  
"Erm, sorry 'bout that one, Professor," Amelia apologized weakly once she could again. "Oh, and I love your sweater." McGonnagal glared at her, but still managed to look down at her own sweater, working hard to smother a small smile.  
  
The Gryffindor team looked quickly at each other. "I think she liked the sweater, Ron," Harry managed with a grin. Ron grinned back, but his ears were quite pink.  
  
Amelia then continued with her spiel. "You'll notice that on both teams, the Captains are well-known Sixth years, and that both are each of their Team's Seekers!" Amelia grinned in excitement before mentioning, "...and it's gotten a bit quiet all the sudden, don't you think?"  
  
Madam Hooch then whisked on to the field with an impressive spot of flying, flaring a moment, then landing between the Captains.  
  
"Knock 'em dead, Mum!" Amelia bellowed, following up with a shrill bout of whistling.  
  
Madam Hooch looked up to her enthusiastic, yet well-intending daughter, and sighed visibly. "Captains, shake hands," she thundered, trying to salvage what remained of her dignity.  
  
Harry and Malfoy eyed one another savagely before crushing one another's hand a moment, and releasing. "Ready to lose, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, his pale eyes glittering maliciously.  
  
Harry's heart leapt. "You wish! The day we lose to Slytherin is the day your father admits publicly that Dumbledore's been right all along!" Harry retorted with satisfaction.  
  
Malfoy scowled back at him furiously.  
  
Madam Hooch somehow managed to keep a straight face while looking at the two. "Mount your brooms!" she called out before she blew her whistle.  
  
Both sides swooped down in streaks of Gryffindor scarlet or Slytherin green, as she tossed the Quaffle up and the game began!  
  
Harry climbed like an angel on his Firebolt, barely hearing Amelia's hurried commentary. "Quaffle's taken by Gryffindor! Chaser Petro sends it over to Ginny Weasley, who sends it back to Petro, who then wings it over to Granger! Amazing game this!"  
  
The Gryffindors swooped down then up again, Amelia obverving, "Ooh! The Gryffindor Chasers've move into an impressive rendition of the Irish National team's Hawkshead Formation, neat bit of---"  
  
"Miss Hooch!" McGonnagal barked.  
  
"Oops! Right you are, Professor!" Amelia jumped, but kept right on talking.  
  
Harry grinned on his Firebolt at that, but then brought himself right back to the game at hand, rocketing past Malfoy on his Nimbus 2001 in search of the ever-elusive the Golden Snitch. Then he spotted it!  
  
The Snitch was streaking down by the Gryffindor stands, a tiny golden speck, really---when he brought himself around in a chandrelle and dove down on it in corkscrew fashion, Malfoy screeching around to come in right behind him.  
  
"Ron! Dean! Don't be daft! Take him out! Both of you! With your Bludgers, you prats!" Harry screamed, keeping his eyes on the evasive path of the Snitch.  
  
They wasted no time, racing over to belt the iron Bludgers at Malfoy, who took one on each side, knocking him completely off his broom!  
  
"Yes!" Harry whooped triumphantly---until he remembered that Malfoy was still fifty meters up in the air, and didn't stand a a ghost of a chance of surviving unless he did something!  
  
Harry grimaced—--almost in physical pain, mind you---though that didn't prevent him from looping his broom back over and down to grab the unconscious Malfoy by the front of his robes to thump him rather firmly, yet safely, down on the ground before going on after the Snitch once more.  
  
"Whoa! Harry Potter just saved the Slytherin seeker, Malfoy, from a very quick and very messy demise! Which I---personally---wouldn't of done! Just kidding, Professor McGonnagal! Gah! Potter's off and he´s going after the Snitch!" Amelia professed, leaning artfully away from McGonnagal as she snatched at the mike once more.  
  
Harry dove like some sort of speeding Gryffindor dart, and ten seconds later---"HE'S GOT THE SNITCH!" Amelia yelled, leaning out of the commentator's booth, and bouncing up and down---"HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! GIVING HIM and THE GRYFFINDORS A WELL-DESERVED VICTORY---ONE-FIFTY TO NOTHING! GRYFFINDOR WINS! THEY WIN THE QUIDDITCH CUP, AND ONLY AFTER TEN MINUTES TIME! Why that must be a new school record that!" Amelia triumphed, and this time she was sharing a hug with Professor McGonnagal, who was whooping like some sort of schoolgirl.  
  
Professor Dumbledore then came out on to the field, watching patiently as the rest of the team gave Harry a sort of group hug, settling as one big gold and scarlet ball on to the field. Just hehind Dumbledore, a pale Professor Snape came down from the stands, looking as if he'd like to explode at any given moment.  
  
Ron and Hermione let go of Harry just then, looking over to where Professor McGonnagal had just come down on to the field as well, whistling what was unmistakably the song "We are the Champions". They grinned at one another, nudging Harry with an elbow.  
  
It was then that Professor Snape did explode, well not literally, but verbally, and started screaming at Professor McGonnagal as well as the Headmaster in a very loud and very animated fashion.  
  
Professor McGonnagal's face paled, and her eyes flashed. She then stood tall, and answered back. Precisely what they said, Harry couldn't really tell, but on second thought, that was perhaps a very good thing...as Snape had to be restrained from pulling his wand free from his flowing black robes a moment or two later.  
  
"Congratulations, Gryffindors!" Dumbledore said, his voice unmistakeably enhanced by a "Sonorus" spell, as it boomed about the Quidditch pitch. "I believe this is what you've all been working so hard toward achieving, no doubt." Dumbledore waved his wand, and the Quidditch Cup appeared in his hands.  
  
Harry looked upon it, grinning madly, his emotions in a roil. He had been looking forward to this day for ages. He hastily wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and moved over to before Dumbledore.  
  
"Gryffindor wins the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup!" Dumbledore announced, then handed over the large golden ornate cup to Harry. Harry looked over at his team. It was the team that had won...not him, he realized.  
  
"C'mon! Everyone, gather round," Harry called out, and the team circled him and the Cup. They then each placed a hand upon the Cup, and Harry raised it high above his head. The audience---with the obvious exclusion of the Slytherin supporters---burst into wild applause and loud cheering. "Go, go, Gryffindor!" came the chant from the stands.  
  
Harry let it go on for a while, grinning at his ebullient team, who beamed back at their Captain, eyes shining. Harry finally relented and lowered the Cup. The thing was not light, not by any stretch of the imagination.  
  
Kitty then grinned then laughed. "Say, Harry? What do you say we say our motto? You know, one last time, for good time's sake, eh?" Kitty suggested.  
  
"Why not?" Harry replied, then looked around his circle of friends, new and old. Everyone nodded their agreement, and wands were out a moment later, putting themselves under the "Sonorus" charm once more. Harry led them in their now-famous chant:  
  
Lions, Lions, One, Two, Three! We will win, Wait and See!  
  
Harry then looked to them all, and they all nodded again, stepping away from him. Harry concentrated and turned into his lion form, and roared which echoed about the Pitch. The stands then emptied as Harry transformed himself back, and soon the Gryffindor team was awash with cheering congratulatory fans.  
  
Mariah and Amelia came running towards them, their hair ruffled and their faces shining. Both excited girls slammed into Harry at once, giving him a fierce hug, which made Harry grunt from their efforts.  
  
"Oh, I just knew we were going win!" Amelia crowed, wiping tears from her hawk-like eyes. "Oh, and get this, you all...Opalyeye is simply furious with her brother! You know, because he was saved by Harry and all, lost the match, and looked like the prat he really is!" The team exploded in laughter, that news capping off an already perfect day. Harry then noticed that Madam Hooch approaching them all.  
  
"Congratulations, Potter. Nice bit of Quidditch," she observed, hand on her hips. "You know, haven't seen anything like it...well, since the Autumn of 1942, that is. That's when Minerva caught the Snitch, beating Slytherin, after only six minutes into the match. Ah, those were the days..."  
  
"Crikey! Speak of the devil, and there she comes," Ron whispered to Harry, who then saw Professor McGonnagal walking over towards them.  
  
"Ah, nicely done, Mr. Potter. I daresay you've made my day, my boy. No, make that my week! Congratulations," McGonnagal said.  
  
"Thanks, Professor," Harry said. Then he looked over to his teammates and winked. "But we couldn't of done with you, you know."  
  
"Why, that's very kind of you, Potter. But---" she began, only to be cut off by Harry a moment later.  
  
"Now, Gryffindors!" Harry barked, and all the team rushed toward McGonnagal and surrounded her, hugging her as one.  
  
"Thanks, Tabby," Harry said quietly into her ear, grining.  
  
"You´re welcome, Harry," McGonnagal said quietly back.  
  
Any further conversation was delayed as the enthusiastic Gryffindor fans and other supporters took it upon themselves to hoist each member of the team, and the Head of Gryffindor House into the air upon their shoulders, and marched them all up towards the castle once more, cheering all the way.  
  
"Again, children!" McGonnagal was heard to whoop. "Lions, Lions...One, Two, Three! We will win, wait and see!" This chant was repeated again and again until the good Professor and all the throng of Gryffindor supporters were finally all inside the walls of Hogwarts Castle. 


	33. Dumbledores announcement

(AN: Chapters 33 through 36 are based on a HP story 'Game of the Century' by Crookykanks. Read that story, it kicks $$. There will also be a bit from 'Harry's Aunty' by im-so- innocent.)  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Dumbledore's Announcement  
  
As Harry made his way down to breakfast the next day, he began thinking about just how much he would miss playing Quidditch when his time at Hogwarts was done. Harry's musings were interrupted when he spotted his friends, Ron and Hermione waving him over, and as he sat himself down, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet, signaling all for their attention.  
  
"Good morning. First, I would like to congratulate the Gryffindors Quidditch team for their exciting, yet stunningly quick, victory in yesterday's match," he began.  
  
Everyone from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor tables cheered and clapped wildly. The Slytherin table was oddly quiet, the students, as well as Professor Snape, sullen and moody. Dumbledore seemed not to notice, and continued merrily along with his say.  
  
"Most interestingly enough, as I was enjoying the match, I was privy to some rather disparaging remarks---that I shall not dignify by repeating--- about the flying skills of those involved with the match," Dumbledore told them all, then directed his gaze rather pointedly toward his right, where Professors Snape, Bat, and McGonnagal seemed to shrink into the chairs, trying very hard not to be noticed. Dumbledore looked on a moment or two longer, then continued. "In light of this, I---as Headmaster of this fine institution---have decided that this year there shall be one further Quidditch match, a very unique one."  
  
The students, as well as their teachers, were all abuzz at this announcement. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "Another match?" he questioned.  
  
Ron looked back and shrugged. "Why not? I'm game," he answered. Harry nodded, and Hermione nodded too a moment later.  
  
"What sort of match, do you say, Professor? You might ask. Why, I should be quite honored to tell you then, one and all. The match I speak of shall pit the best of Hogwarts House players against a squad made up of the most talented of this school's faculty. Sounds like great fun, wouldn't you all agree?" Dumbledore beamed much like a proud father at his idea.  
  
The reaction to his second announcement of this young day was split: nearly every student cheered enthusiastically; while the faculty reacted with...shall we say, distinctly less enthusiasm. The fact of the matter was that the assembled professors had much the same look they would have had had Dumbledore announced mandatory full-body tattoos for his staff members.  
  
After the cheering and muted complaining resided somewhat, Dumbledore continued. "Tryouts for anyone wishing to participate on the Student Team shall be held this next Saturday afternoon," Dumbledore said. "And...as for the Faculty Squad, well those most talented souls have already been decided upon."  
  
Hermione looked over at her friends, then tapped Harry's arm. "I wonder which professors will be competing?" she asked, curious.  
  
"Not a clue, Hermione," Harry answered. "But, it's going to be great!"  
  
"Just a moment longer, if you please," Dumbledore pleaded, as the conversation level grew louder once more. They stilled, and the elderly Headmaster, continued. "The teams shall be announced in the Great Hall next Sunday. That is all. Oh...and have a nice day, one and all..."  
  
After Harry had completed his lessons for the day, he decided to head over to Dumbledore's office and see if the Headmaster was available.  
  
Approaching the monolithic phoenix, Harry stood proudly before it, and said, "Hogwarts"...and then rode the spiraling stairs to the dark wood door. He knocked politely, then entered.  
  
"Ah, hello, Harry," Dumbledore said, getting to his feet, his blue eyes pleased. "What may I do for you, my boy?"  
  
"Professor...I was, well, just wondering if you had told the rest of the professors about this new match of yours before you made your announcement this morning?" Harry said. Harry moved over to softly stroke Fawkes' scarlet chest, waiting for Dumbledore's answer.  
  
As he waited, there came another knock at the door, and this one was anything but polite. Harry moved off on to the stairs leading to the small library upstairs, just as Professor McGonnagal stormed inside. Apparently, she did not see Harry, a fact of which Harry was quite pleased.  
  
"Albus! Just what the bloody hell is going on?" she demanded. It had to be the first---and only time---Harry had heard McGonnagal swear. He understood that to mean that Dumbledore was about to receive a tongue- lashing of some sort from his deputy headmistress.  
  
"What were you thinking? A Quidditch match pitting students against their teachers?" McGonnagal questioned acidly. "This must be the craziest idea you have ever come up with yet! Hmmph! And, to think, I thought the craziest idea you ever had was to putting Potter with those insufferable Muggles, the Dursleys."  
  
"And you didn't stop him?" Harry chose that moment to speak.  
  
McGonnagal wheeled on Harry, her face pinched with her ire. "Never you mind, Mr. Potter. Now, you may go until the good Headmaster and I are quite finished. Don't make me repeat myself, Potter," McGonnagal instructed.  
  
"Harry...you may stay," Dumbledore said quietly. McGonnagal rounded on him, her face a storm of disapproval. "Please, don´t mind her, Harry," Dumbledore told him. "You see...my dear wife is prone to taking such things a bit too seriously, my boy."  
  
"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" McGonnagal growled in a voice that made Harry grimace.  
  
"Yes, Minerva?" Dumbledore said, nonplussed.  
  
McGonnagal could only sigh. "Very well...be like that then. But, why are you doing this, Albus?" she asked.  
  
"Now is the time when the faculty and students must bond together in solidarity. Especially now. Besides...I also wanted to show our students precisely what our teachers are capable of," Dumbledore said.  
  
"That's all very well, Albus...but couldn't' we of shown them this come the First of April?" McGonnagal questioned.  
  
Dumbledore didn't get a chance to answer, as his door swung open quite suddenly, admitting Proffesors Snape, Flitwick and Sprout into the office, which was now becoming just a bit crowded.  
  
"Headmaster, I demand to know what is going on!" Snape thundered, his cheeks pink with his anger. "You know very well that the only person on the faculty who has been flown in the the last decade is Xiomara Hooch. We don't stand a chance against the students!"  
  
"I agree with Severus, Dumbledore. I want to say that I shall not be playing," Flitwick announced.  
  
"Oh, do relax, Professor!" Professor Sprout soothed. "Now, Headmaster...have you thought about who´s going to be judge for the match...as well as the commentator?"  
  
"Not to mention what colors our robes might be, and everything else besides?" threw in Flitwick.  
  
"The whole idea is pure madness, Dumbledore," McGonnagal continued.  
  
Harry jumped from his watching the irate memebers of the faculty as Dumbledore slapped his desk with his hand. "Enough! I have arranged everything. Our students are all for the idea, and that is why I suggest it. The Staff team has already been selected, and I have recruited a judge and a commentator as well. The decision has been made. The match shall go on precisely as planned."  
  
"I am most likely going to regret asking this," McGonnagal said. "But who is it that you've hired as the judge and commentator?"  
  
"Fred Weasley has graciously agree to officiate and his brother, George Weasley has signed on as commentator," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry looked over at Dumbledore. "Excuse me, Professor...but are you sure they're going to be impartial, you know against the teachers, I mean?"  
  
"Not too worry, my boy. They have given me their word," Dumbledore said.  
  
"The Weasley twins have given their word. Well, now I can relax, knowing that," McGonnagal said sarcasticly, and began to rub her fingers against her temples.  
  
"You worry too much, Minerva. Whatever the case, what is done is done," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Potter," McGonnagal said, turning towards Harry. "Tell me...why do the students want do this?"  
  
"Well, look Professor...we all would like to play Quidditch another time this year," Harry said. "But, also, to be fair mind you, I think we'd also like a chance to beat our teachers."  
  
Minerva looked on Dumbledore with a "told you so" face.  
  
"Such a face," Dumbledore observed, patting her hand. "It´s the same with us, Minerva, admit it."  
  
"Perhaps. But..." Minerva started to protest once more.  
  
MINERVA TABITHA EVANS MCGONNAGAL!" Dumbledore roared.  
  
Minerva winced. "You needn't yell, Albus...it's not good for your blood pressure," she said.  
  
"Hold on. Wait one minute," Harry exclaimed in a tremulous voice. "Professor...did you just say 'Evans'?"  
  
"Yes, Potter...is there something the matter with that?" McGonnagal asked a bit frostily.  
  
"You mean, as in Lily Evans?" he continued in that same voice.  
  
"One moment. Do you mean no one has ever told you?" McGonnagal asked.  
  
"Told me what?" Harry almost screamed.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me, Potter. Let me explain it to you then. You see, I was married to a man before Albus here. Together we had a son...a Squib." She made a face at that. "He grew older, married, and had himself two children: Lily and Petunia."  
  
"Then...?" Harry breathed.  
  
"Yes, yes. My fool son didn't tell us about his offspring because he and his wife thought that they were squibs too. Fortunately, Lily was found to be a witch, received her letter from Hogwarts, and her parents---as well as I---were very proud. Petunia, on the other hand, became furious at this...as she didn't trust magic or magic folk."  
  
"Wait a minute then," Harry said, putting two and two together. "That would make you my..."  
  
"Great grandmother, yes," McGonnagal said.  
  
Harry looked around at every teacher around him, his head swimming with the news. He looked back once more at his great grandmother, and then everything went black. 


	34. Student tryouts

Chapter 34  
  
Student Tryouts  
  
Harry awoke, finding himself laying in a bed in the hospital wing. He fetched his glasses from the nightstand beside his bed, and put them on...just before Madame Pomphrey appeared at his bedside.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter...back with us again? How are you feeling, dear?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, thanks. But, what happened? Why am I here?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"From what the Headmaster said, it appears you passed out upon learning that Minerva is your great grandmother," she informed him in a kindly voice.  
  
Harry said nothing, but looked thoughtful.  
  
"Is anything wrong, dear?" Pomphrey asked solicitiously.  
  
"No. Well, maybe. You see, I learned about the McGonnagal family in History of Magic class. I went over the whole family tree, Madam Pomfrey...and, well, I never saw myself there at all." He looked up at the kindly nurse, awaiting some sort of answer.  
  
"You didn't? Hmm. Well, I suppose that when Minerva married Garrett, she took the name Evans. That might explain it," Madam Pomfrey deduced.  
  
"Ah, so what you're saying is that since my mother was born an Evans, they were never considered a part of the McGonnagals then?" Harry asked, trying to comprehend.  
  
"Most likely, yes, dear," Pomphrey said, smiling. "But, let's not worry about that just yet. Now, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Well, truth be known, I'm...well, frustrated," Harry admitted in a quiet voice. "Because Dumbledore left me to live with the Dursleys, when I might of lived with Professor McGonnagal and her family."  
  
"That's not precisely what I meant, but I do suppose that's most understandable," she replied. She then looked him over. "Well, you certainly do appear to be just fine," Pomfrey declared.  
  
"So...just how long have I been here then?" Harry wanted to know.  
  
"Nearly an hour, Mr. Potter," a voice behind him said. He turned around and saw it was Professor McGonnagal.  
  
"Thank you, great Grandmother," Harry said, giving her a clever smile.  
  
"Always an amusing boy," McGonnagal remarked acerbically, especially when she looked over to see Madame Pomfrey working very hard to contain her laughter. "Something the matter, Doctor Florence?" McGonnagal said dryly, but there was no missing the warning in her voice.  
  
"My apologies, great Grandmother," Pomfrey laughed softly, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Mr. Potter...I mean, Harry...much as I am thrilled to have you as my great grandson, I would prefer it if you didn't make that fact common knowledge."  
  
Harry nodded, "Sure. I understand, Professor." McGonnagal left then, and after a few more minutes, Harry was allowed to leave as well. He made his way back up to the common room, where he meet with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry! Where have you been, mate?" Ron asked, a bit concerned.  
  
"Well, after class, I went to see Dumbledore to ask him about the match," Harry explained.  
  
"Blimey! I hope I can make the team," Ron declared fervently. "You're a shoe in, Harry, you being the youngest Seeker in a decade and all."  
  
Hermione chimed in, saying, "I don't think I'd like to play against our teachers, mind. They're so much older and...well, I just wouldn't feel right about it."  
  
Later that day, they headed off to their Defense against the Dark Arts class. Once there, even Professor Bat seemed a bit nervous, thinking obviously about the upcoming Quidditch match, as she was constantly casting glances out the window where she could see the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Come Saturday, Harry headed down early, trying to get their before all the others wishing to tryout for the student squad. To Harry's surprise, Professor Dumbledore was already there.  
  
"Ah. Hello there, Harry," Dumbledore said, moving over to greet him. "You may take a few laps about the field, if you like, before the others arrive."  
  
"Thanks, Professor. I think I will," Harry said, then flew about the inside of the pitch a few times, trying to warm up. Eventually, he spotted the others filing in, and flared to a landing next to the Ravenclaw seeker, Hector Anin.  
  
"Gather round. Gather round, everyone," Dumbledore counseled. "Now, it's wonderful to see all of you show up to try out. I suppose it will be best to segregate you all by position. Therefore, I shall begin with tryouts for the Seekers first. So, if all of you candidates for Seeker could line up over there... Ah, very good then."  
  
Dumbledore then bent down and quickly nabbed something from the leather case before his feet. He then held up the Golden Snitch, whose feathery wings fluttered helplessly in his grasp. "Observe, all of you. I shall call upon you, one at a time. Whomever catches the Snitch after the shortest amount of time shall be your squad's new Seeker," he explained. He then looked over his half-moon spectacles, and smiled. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I think I shall have you have the first go-round. If you would, kindly tell when you are ready."  
  
Malfoy mounted his broom, and nodded. Dumbledore released the Snitch, and activated a stud on the big pocket watch in his other hand at the same time. Malfoy was very quick and efficient, managing to capture the Snitch in just thirty seconds time.  
  
"Ha! Beat that time, Potter!" he boasted.  
  
"Harry? If you please..." Dumbledore prompted, taking the Snitch from Malfoy's fingers.  
  
Harry smirked, then mounted his Firebolt in determination to make Malfoy eat his words, if he could. Dumbledore released the Snitch, which dashed off in a flash. Harry jetted forward as quick as he could, cornering on his quarry, and managed to snag the struggling sphere in a mere eleven seconds time. Dumbledore confirmed this a moment later, looking up from his magical watch. "Nicely done, Harry," he observed. "Next! Mr. Anin...if you'd be so kind..."  
  
Harry stayed to watch the remaining Seeker candidates tryout, and smiled in satisfaction when none were able to best his time.  
  
"It appears," announced Dumbledore after the last candidate had finished. "That your Seeker will be Harry Potter...with a time of eleven seconds."  
  
The other Seeker wannabees cheered---with the exception of Malfoy, of course. Harry looked forward to having the chance to besting the teachers in a Quidditch match. However, unbeknownst to him, the faculty was following everything from a behind the window of their lounge.  
  
"Potter. It had to Potter now, didn't it?" Minerva observed wryly, her lips thinning.  
  
"It should prove most exciting! I can´t wait," Xiomara Hooch proclaimed. "This will certainly be a match to remember! Why, even if not for the match, how about the Weasley twins being both judge and commentator? Even if the game's a bust, it shall still be most entertaining, I think!"  
  
"Could someone please make her shut up?" Snape growled irately. "Before I up the number of vampires on the faculty to three, that is." The pale Potions Master's dark eyes glittered dangerously.  
  
"Please do, Xiomara. I do think he´s serious, Hawkeye dear," Sprout observed a bit excitedly. She could see Snape curl his lip, exposing a fine set of long fangs.  
  
"Just you try it, Severus," Xiomara challenged, balling her leather gauntleted fists defiantly, her golden hawk-like eyes shining dangerously.  
  
"That's quite enough...from the both of you," McGonnagal then announced, glaring at the both of them. Snape theatrically crossed his arms, his dark robes fluttering, while Hooch frowned and went back to watching out the window.  
  
"While I'm not certain, I'm fairly sure that Potter is the student's Seeker," Minerva said. "The boy managed to catch the Snitch after only 11 seconds time."  
  
"Just as we are all fairly certain who's going to get that position on the faculty squad, Minerva," Xiomara said.  
  
"Oh, splendid," McGonnagal groused.  
  
"Well, McGonnagal, you have no one to blame but yourself. It was you and Jakob that were the biggest reasons Gryffindor won all those trophies over the years," Snape stated, somewhat sullenly.  
  
"Thank you. You know, Severus, you were a fairly decent Keeper, if I remember correctly," McGonnagal said. Snape bowed his head at her compliment briefly.  
  
By the time the tryouts came to a close, it had become rather late. Batilda Bat looked outside to where the moon had begun to rise. "Severus? We must be going," she informed him, getting to her feet. "Good night, everyone."  
  
She and Snape then transformed into bats and dashed out the now open window.  
  
"Good night. See you tommorow," McGonnagal said to Professor Sprout and Madame Hooch, taking her leave and heading back to her room.  
  
Once there, she was met by the animated cuddly lion the Trouble Trio had given her, which was sleeping on the middle of her bed. "Leon, you know the rules...down you go," she said firmly. The plush lion stretched once, then jumped down to snuggle down on the rug beside her bed.  
  
"That's a good lad," she told him, as she began to change into her night clothes. The trouble Trio, she mused as she dressed. The teachers had started calling them that ever since that incident with the Sorcerer's Stone. It somehow befitted them, really. Every single year, they managed to get into trouble of some kind. She gave Leon a loving pat good night, before laying down to sleep. The lion yawned languidly and jumped back on to the bed and laid itself firmly beside McGonnagal before falling to sleep himself... 


	35. The teams

Chapter 35  
  
The Teams  
  
Harry dashed down the next morning to the Great Hall for breakfast, full of enthusiasm and not a little excitement of the upcoming Quidditch match with the teaching staff. There he met up with Hermione, Ron, Amelia and Mariah, who had already begun eating.  
  
"I can´t wait to see this match against the teachers," Amelia said bracingly. "I mean, can you really see Snape on a broom?"  
  
The friends all laughed at the very thought of the idea. "Yeah, I can see it," Mariah exclaimed with a broad grin, and then declared in a most impressive imitation of the Potions Master, "Foul! It was Potter's fault! One thousand point´s from Gryffin---BANG!" Mariah ended her statement by pretending to slam up against a wall. The friends all laughed uproariously.  
  
Any further exchange of humor were stilled when Dumbledore rose to his feet, holding up his hands to ask for quiet. "First, I should like to say that everyone at the tryouts yesterday did absolutely fabulous jobs. Well done, all!" he said. "However, much as I might like to have every single one of you able to play...it's just not possible. So, in lieu of that, and as a result of yesterday's tryouts, here are the members of the Student Quidditch Team. From Gryffindor House, Ronald Weasley as a Beater, and Harry Potter as Seeker. From Ravenclaw, Mr. Didrick Diddly as the other Beater, and Mr. Patrick Heech Chaser. From Slytherin House, Lazarus Lazibee as Chaser, and Rupert Bangor as Keeper. And, last but certainly not least, Miss Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff House as the third and last Chaser. The Student Team's Captain will be Harry Potter."  
  
Dumbledore allowed the hubbub of conversation to grow and ebb, finally raising his hand again so he could continue.  
  
"Now, for our Faculty Team---" the last bit of whispering ceased---"will consist of the following members: Professor Minerva McGonnagal as Seeker, Professor Severus Snape as Keeper, Professor Batilda Bat as Beater, Madam Xiomara Hooch as the other Beater, Madam Poppy Pomfrey as Chaser, Professor Sylvia Sprout as a other Chaser, and finally, our Arithmancy Professor Victor Vector as the last chaser. The Faculty Team's Captain shall be Professor McGonnagal," Dumbledor revealed, which set the hall abuzz once more. He allowed it to go on for awhile, but eventually raised his hand once more.  
  
"The match is scheduled to commence in two weeks time. I'm sure it will all be great fun, and may the best Team win," he finished, taking his seat. Noticing that Minerva had laid her head down upon her arms on the table, he patted her back encouragingly. In reply, she tramped on Dumbledore's foot with her own high heeled ankle boots.  
  
"I shall do my best, Headmaster. However, you have not heard the last from me on this matter. Oh no, you have not, my good sir," she informed him with a steely glare. She then got to her feet, and with her head held high, made her way out of the hall straight down the central aisle and out the huge double doors.  
  
Harry suddenly didn´t feel all that hungry, either for some reason. Excusing himself from his friends, he stood up and made his way out of the Great Hall as well.  
  
Once free from all the prying eyes, he tranformed himself into his lion form, and bolted off down down to the Quiddtich pitch, where he had seen his great Grandmother headed in that direction. Once there, he stopped and transformed back into his human form, as he spotted McGonnagal in the stands. She was sitting with her back to him, playing quietly on a keyboard- like instrument. As he closed on her, he heard her start to sing...  
  
There's a girl in the mirror,  
  
I wonder who she is?  
  
Sometimes I think I know her,  
  
Sometimes I really wish I did.  
  
There's a story in her eyes,  
  
Lullabies and goodbyes.  
  
When she's looking back at me,  
  
I can tell her heart is broken easily.  
  
'Cause the girl in my mirror,  
  
Is crying in tonight.  
  
And there's nothing I can tell her,  
  
To make her feel all right.  
  
Oh, the girl in my mirror,  
  
Is crying cause of you.  
  
And I wish there was something,  
  
Something I could do.  
  
Harry was still as stone, totally enthralled with her talent. She sang the song perfectly, in a voice that nearly broke his heart. Just as she had done on her group's CD so long ago. He watched quietly as she began the next verse...  
  
If I could,  
  
I would tell her,  
  
Not to be afraid.  
  
The pain that she's feeling,  
  
The sense of loneliness will fade.  
  
So dry your tears and rest assured,  
  
Love will find you like before.  
  
When she's looking back at me  
  
I know nothing really works that easily...  
  
By this time, apparently, Hermione, Ron, Mariah, Amelia and Neville had become worried about him, and had somehow followed him. They approached him cautiously, just getting ready to ask him what was going on, when Harry put his finger to his lips to keep them quiet. It was then that they saw McGonnagal sitting and playing, and not understanding really what was going on, held their piece, listening to her begin to sing once more...  
  
Cause the girl in my mirror,  
  
Is crying in tonight.  
  
And there's nothing I can tell her,  
  
To make her feel all right.  
  
Oh, the girl in my mirror,  
  
Is crying cause of you.  
  
And I wish there was something,  
  
I wish there was something,  
  
Oh, I wish there was something,  
  
I could do.  
  
I can't believe it's what I see,  
  
That the girl in the mirror.  
  
The girl in the mirror,  
  
Is me.  
  
Tabby sang that last refrain twice more, finally ending her song by softly trailing off, when she was startled by clapping and cheering behind her.  
  
"Oh, well done, Professor!" Neville said.  
  
"Totally wicked," Ron said, agreeing.  
  
"You still are so talented, Professor!" Hermione stated.  
  
"I think you should sing a bit more often, personally," Amelia observed, subtley trying to persuade the talented Professor to see her point of view.  
  
"I agree, Amelia. But probably not when you're angry with someone," Harry commented. "Funny, but I don't remember asking for an audience, children," McGonnagal said, but kindly. "Though, you are most kind to humor an old woman so."  
  
"Ugh! I can´t wait for this match!" Ron said, allowing his anticipation to get the better of him. "Imagine it, would you? Beating the teachers...that'd be soo cool!"  
  
"And, Mr. Weasley...what makes you think you will be able to defeat us?" McGonnagal asked primly, arching one slender eyebrow.  
  
"Well," Ron managed after blinking in surprise. "We're younger than you all, and well, we've flown more than you too," Ron observed.  
  
"You're a betting sort of fellow, aren't you, Mr. Weasley? Would you care to place a wager, then? McGonnagal said rather mysteriously.  
  
"Not Ron. I will, Professor," Harry stated. "Tell you what...if we students win the upcoming match, each of team will be able to pick one teacher on the teacher team, who will do what they're told for three months time."  
  
"Hmm, interesting, Mr. Potter," McGonnagal replied, thinking. "And...should we teachers emerge victorious then? Would you be amenable to performing such a task for us then?"  
  
"Done!" Harry responded, gaving her his hand to shake on it, and seal the deal.  
  
"Accepted," McGonnagal answered, shaking her great grandson's hand, accepting his challenge. 


	36. Teachers vs Students

Chapter 36  
  
Teachers versus Students  
  
The next two weeks seemed to simply fly by in no time at all. The Student Team practiced nearly as often as they could, and still manage their lessons. It was decided---by a vote of all the members---that the Student Team colors would be purple with golden piping.  
  
The Faculty Team met clandestinely, and practiced long and hard each and every day, which resulted in many a professor walking slowly and awkwardly the next day, nursing injuries incurred during their practices. The Faculty Team decided that their colors would be sky blue with dark blue piping.  
  
When not practicing herself, Madam Pomfrey was very busy aiding numerous patients with minor Quidditch related injuries. Apparently, both squads were feverishly preparing for the upcoming match.  
  
When the Day finally arrived, Harry gathered up the members of his team and herded them down to the Student Team's locker room. As they all began to suit up for the match, Harry spoke, "All right then," he began. "Dumbledore's told me that this match will be a bit more formal than most, so don´t go out until your name is called, okay? When we're finally all out on the field, we'll take a slow run about the pitch before assuming our position and landing."  
  
Ron nodded solemnly, tightening his gauntlets and then shinguards. Patrick Heech looked pale, but he was the epitome of healthiness compared to poor Hannah Abbott, who was white and trembling.  
  
Harry moved over beside her. "All right, Hannah?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah. Sure, Harry," she lied.  
  
"Don't worry," he told her with a confident grin. "You'll do great! Really. You'll see, once play begins, everything else just fades away."  
  
Hannah smiled, just a bit less pale now. "Thanks, Captain," she said, meaning it.  
  
"Now, I know it's important for us to win, but also, remember our bet. If we win, you all get a teacher as your servant for three whole months. Whether you chose someone as a punishment or because you like them, that's up to you," he reminded them all.  
  
"D-Do you really think we can win, Harry?" Hannah Abbot asked.  
  
"Yes, really. I´m certain of it," Harry assured her. "I mean, let's be real, okay? Can any of you really see Snape on a broom? Or Flitwick?" Harry asked, grinning.  
  
That caused even the Slytherins to laugh.  
  
"Right," Harry then said, his voice serious. "Pretty comical, yes. But, don't forget the teachers also have Professor McGonnagal and Madam Hooch...so let's not go getting cocky, either, all right?"  
  
They all turned toward the door as a loud cheering erupted. "Well, I think it's time to go, team," Harry said. "Remember, fly out when they call your name, then join the formation for the introductory lap."  
  
Harry grinned when he heard George Weasley's magically enhanced voice begin to speak. "Good day, all! I'm George Weasley, of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade, your delightful commentator for this match. And, what a match it will be! Student pitted against Faculty in a first ever Quidditch showdown!" That elicited a huge round of cheering from one and all.  
  
"Right then! Let's start by introducing those playing today. I think we'll begin with the  
  
Student Team. If you please, give it up for the Captain and Seeker, Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry kicked his Firebolt off the ground upon hearing his name, he flew out of the lockers, up, and slowly around the field, waving to the crowd.  
  
"Next, let's hear it for the Keeper, Didrick Didly!" George proclaimed, the cheering increasing once more as Didrick flew out to join Harry in formation.  
  
"Now, on to the Beaters, eh? The Beaters are Ron Weasley! And, Rupert Bangor!" George announced.  
  
Ron and Rupert flew out side-by-side, then up to join the Student Team formation. Ron grinned madly at Harry, who could do nothing but grin back.  
  
"Finally, I give you the Student Team's Chasers! Hannah Abbot! Patrick Heech! And Lazarus Lazibee!" George boomed enthusiastically.  
  
The three Chasers flew out to complete the formation, which then flew one slow lap around the pitch before landing neatly upon the field in their proper positions.  
  
"Nice bit of flying there, don't you think? The Student Team!" George encouraged, and Harry and his Team could do nothing but smile at the thunderous ovation. The cheering subsided after a bit, and George tactfully began again.  
  
"And, now...for a rare treat, I bring you the Faculty Team!" George announced. Harry peered over to where the Faculty Team's locker entrance would be, waiting.  
  
"First, may I introduce you to the Team's Captain and Seeker, Professor Minerva McGonnagal!" George thundered dramatically.  
  
McGonnagal shot out quickly, then cleverly spiraled up to assume first position for the formation, leading the lap for the Faculty Team.  
  
"Then, our favorite Potion Master, as well as Keeper, Professor Severus Snape!" George said.  
  
Snape flew out, steady but performing none of Minerva's aerobatics on his serviceable yet somewhat ancient Cleansweep to join beside McGonnagal.  
  
"Now, the First Ladies of Bludgerdom, please put your hands together for Beaters Madam Xiomara Hooch and Professor Batilda Bat!" George announced cleverly.  
  
Madam Hooch, in her amber flying goggles, and Professor Bat flew out as a pair, both mixing up their positions until they joined the formation.  
  
"Way to go, Mum!" Amelia screamed, stamping her feet in approval.  
  
"Finally, the point makers of the Faculty Team, Chasers Professor Sylvia Sprout, Madame Poppy Pomfrey and Professor Victor Vector! Give 'em a cheer, you slovenly lot!" George urged in a loud voice.  
  
The three Chasers whooshed out, line abreast, then snaked their way up to join the formation, completed their lap, and land down on the field to assume their assigned positions. Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face as Professor McGonnagal alighted just opposite him.  
  
"So, ready for three months of service, Professor?" Harry challenged, happy to be competing against McGonnagal.  
  
"In your dreams, Mr. Potter," she replied with an equally determined grin of her own. Harry laughed, excited.  
  
"All right, gather round you lot!" Fred commanded as he approached the center of the pitch wearing a white and black judge robe.  
  
"Now, let's hear it for our judge, hero, and all-around fun guy, Fred Weasley! Woo! Go on, Fred!" George proclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.  
  
"Silly prat," Fred muttered as came towards them all, in his judges robes. "Now, now, Madame Hooch, you needn't worry," he said as he looked upon Xiomara´s pale face. "These are mine, not yours." Madam Hooch breathed again.  
  
"Ah yes...now, where were we?" Fred asked. "Right! Yes, come on now, Captains...make with the shaking of hands already!" Fred grinned almost indecently.  
  
McGonnagal and Harry each offered the other their hand, and shook.  
  
"Aw, isn't that nice?" Fred gushed, which earned him a furious glare from Professor McGonnagal. "Right then. Mount your brooms, and let's have a nice clean match!" Fred continued. "Now, you know how this works. I blow my whistle and the games on, right? Okay, now wait for it. Three, two, one...GO!"  
  
George didn't miss a beat, and ambled right into his commentary. "Heech fields the Quaffle nicely---sorry, Professor Sprout---and the students start the game! Heech over to Abbot, Abbot to Lazibee, then back to Abbot once more! Ooh, nice move, Hannah! Look, it's Abbot over to Heech, and...he scores! Students are now up ten to nothing."  
  
"Still feeling confident, great Grandmother?" Harry asked, bumping into Minerva as they climbed, both looking for the elusive Snitch.  
  
"Don't call me that," McGonnagal chided him. "What are you talking about, Potter?"  
  
"I mean, it's got to be a bit embarrassing to know that we're ahead just after our first run of the game," Harry answered, before he went back to looking for the Snitch.  
  
There came a loud cheering, and McGonnagal quipped to him, as she joined by him again a moment later. "Mr. Potter, I would suggest you listen to Mr. Weasley."  
  
Harry frowned, saying nothing as he divided his time between looking for the Snitch, and George's commentary.  
  
"Sprout over to Pomfrey, then back to Sprout. Sprout jets it to Vector...ooh, nice one, Professor V!" Professor Vector had tossed the Quaffle before himself, then spun his broom sharply around to swat the Quaffle bracingly with the tail of his broom at the Student's right-most hoop. "Oh, the Keeper, Didly hasn't a chance, and Vector scores. Match is ten up now!"  
  
"You were saying, Mr. Potter?" McGonnagal asked, smirking. Harry chose not to answer, and just continued looking determinedly for the Snitch.  
  
After a half an hour's time, the score stood at 120 to 50 in favor of the Student Team. The combination of Abbot, Heech, and Lazibee was too much for poor Professor Snape, who'd evidently spent too many years off of his broom to be of much help to his team.  
  
It was then, just as the Faculty Chasers were gearing up for another scoring run, when Harry spotted the Golden Snitch! The tiny, glittering winged sphere was hovering just beside the viewing stands to the right of the Student's goal hoops. Without hesitation, he tilted his trusty Firebolt over, and streaked down after his quarry.  
  
"Oh, look! POTTER'S SEEN THE SNITCH!" George roared. "Not to be outdone, ah...there she is! MCGONNAGAL DIVES IN PURSUIT...BUT DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE! THERE! HE'S NICKED IT GOOD AND PROPER! THAT'S THE GAME! STUDENTS WIN 270 TO 50!"  
  
Harry held the struggling Snitch up in his hand, showing it to one and all. He then landed and upon doing so, was mobbed by the Student team (well, with the exception of the Slytherins, who did have the good grace to tell him 'good job' at least). The crowd cheered loudly for many a minute, thrilled by the finely played match.  
  
Harry looked at his team gathered around him. "Great game, everyone of you!" he told them, meaning it. "Well, that goes to show you just what we're capable of, eh?" The others grinned proudly, and chuckled. "Now, in addition to winning bragging rights and all that, I believe we've won the bet as well. So..." He paused a moment, then continued. "As Captain, I want the first choice of teachers," Harry said.  
  
"Of course," Ron said. The others nodded, the Slytherins last of all, though.  
  
"I choose McGonnagal," Harry decided.  
  
"Right. I choose Madam Hooch then," Ron then said.  
  
"Ooh, I chose Professor Sprout," Hannah Abbot declared, her cheeks flushed on her excited pale face.  
  
"Right. Then Pomfrey is mine," Patrick Heech said.  
  
"Cool. I chose Vector...he's always giving me extra Arithmancy homework," Rupert Bangor said just a bit too smugly.  
  
"Can't believe it...no one's chosen Snape? Well, in that case, he's mine! He's going to be wearing Gryffindor colors for the next three months, and that's a fact," Didrick Didly announced.  
  
"I'll choose Professor Bat," Lazarus Lazibee said, then looked at Harry oddly a moment. "Is she really a vampire?"  
  
Harry confirmed Lazibee's guesses, but then noticed Professor McGonnagal walking slowly over toward them.  
  
"I suppose you've all chosen your victims, haven't you?" McGonnagal asked glumly.  
  
Harry nodded, which caused McGonnagal to grimace sourly. "Go on, then. All of you, go and talk with the teachers you've chosen," he told the team, who moved past him over to the group of weary, rather glum-looking faculty members.  
  
"Now, Mr. Potter...let me guess," McGonnagal said. "You've chosen me, haven't you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Harry said, grinning. He noticed her expression. "C'mon, Professor...it won't be all that bad. We'll meet the Three Broomsticks next Saturday afternoon. Don't be late." Harry gave her a smile, then whistling to himself, he put his Firebolt over his shoulder, and headed back up to the castle and the inevitable victory celebration awaiting him... 


	37. Poor Proffesor McGonnagal

(AN: This chapter is based on the HP story A Girls Night Out by Mini- Minerva)  
  
Chapter 37  
  
Poor Professor McGonnagal  
  
In the late afternoon that Saturday, Professor McGonnagal---as agreed--- headed down for her appointment with Harry at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. With some trepidation, she made her way inside, and sat down at an out of the way table, and placed her hands upon the tabletop and waited. She didn't have to wait too long, and soon the vaunted Trouble Trio made their appearance. She most reluctantly raised her hand to gain their attention. They ambled over, smiling at her, and took seats across from her---with the exception of Ron, who headed over to order them all something to drink.  
  
"Ah, good day to you, Mr. Weasley," Madame Rosmerta, the curvaceous tender of the bar said.  
  
"Oh, hello," Ron replied, blushing as he usually did around her. "Um, I was wondering, erm...I have a friend...er, and he'd like something to really knock him back a spot. Do you have anything like that?"  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you're not old enough for that sort of thing. Besides, Molly'd have my hide if I did...and you know that! Now, why are you asking me something like that?" Rosmerta asked back.  
  
"Um, no! It's not for me! You see...we, that is Harry, Hermione, and myself are planning a little something special for Professor McGonnagal...for her birthday, mind you," Ron tried to explain.  
  
"Of course," Rosmerta said, no way convinced as of yet. "The Professor, you say? And what might this plan of yours be then?"  
  
"All right, I'll tell you. But, I don't want her to hear, so...this is what we have in mind," Ron whispered Harry's plan into her ear.  
  
Madam Rosmerta's eyes went wide a moment, then she glanced over at the prim and proper McGonnagal and she giggled a bit. "I've got the very thing for you, young Master Weasley," she declared in a whisper herself. She brought out a small appertif glass, added a half water, then withdrew a small stoppered vial of a brilliant blue liquid. She unstoppered the vial, and both Ron and Rosmerta blinked at its pungent aroma. "Now...you take this back to her, she instructed him. "Poor Minerva...it's 'bout time the poor woman should be able to relax, let her hair down, don't you know. Why, after three sips of that burburberry brandy there, why she´ll be as drunk as Hagrid was last Cristmas Eve."  
  
"Thanks! Oh, and three butterbeers too, if you please," Ron requested. Ron paid for the butterbeers, but then frowned. "Madame Rosmerta? What can we all do to make this up to you?"  
  
"Ah now...I've got the very thing, Ron. You take a picture of Minerva after you've got that brew in her, then come back next time you're in town, and show me," Rosmerta proposed.  
  
"You got it!" Ron smiled and took the tray of drinks back to the others sat. "Here we are! Drinks for everyone." Ron placed a butterbeer before himself, Harry and Hermione, then put the brilliant crystal blue cordial before the Professor.  
  
"Now, what is it that you three intend for me?" McGonnagal asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ah ah, Professor. No need to worry about the details," Harry said in a mysterious voice that sent a shiver down Minerva's spine.  
  
"Right then! Drink up!" Ron said, lifting his butterbeer and taking a swig. "Go on, Professor. That's from Madame Rosmerta, on the house!"  
  
McGonnagal frowned at the blue concoction, looked over at Rosmerta---who smiled and winked at her---then took her first sip. "Bloody Hell!" she muttered at once, steam issuing from her ears a moment. She gasped, then licked her lips. "Potent...but quite tasty, really..."  
  
"See? Now, cheers!" Harry said, as he, Ron, and Hermione sipped their butterbeers. McGonnagal took her next sip, downing the second third of her drink with the same spectacular results. Finally, she finished---rather unsteadily---her last of her drink, then looked blearily at her companions across the table.  
  
"Professor? Just how many fingers am I holding up?" Hermione asked, holding up just a single finger.  
  
"Three!" McGonnagal declared rather happily, if tipsily. "My, my...what a party! Why, there must be ten of us here. Well, the more's...er, the m-m- merrier, thas what I always say..."  
  
Harry grinned; Ron chuckled; and Hermione clucked her tongue, shaking her head at the sight of the tipsy Professor.  
  
"Harry, this isn't very nice," Hermione remarked as McGonnagal's hat slipped over her right eye.  
  
"Hush, Hermione. This is great!" Ron whispered. Hermione frowned, but kept her peace.  
  
"Come on, Professor," Harry coaxed. "It's time to take you back home."  
  
"All righ...hick...Harry, my boy," McGonnagal replied, rising most unsteadily to her feet. She grinned stupidly, then abruptly sat back down in her chair. "Whoops."  
  
Harry and Ron each took one of her arms, supporting her, as Hermione opened the door. The three took her down to one of the shadier shops in Hogsmeade. They smiled at the sign that displayed this shops wares, nodded to each other, and headed inside. Once in, they meet a wizard with long red hair who appeared to be in his late thirties. "Right, lads," he said. "What can I do for you all?"  
  
"Not us," Harry replied. He then motioned to McGonnagal, who sagged in Harry and Ron's arms. "Her. Now, here's what she told us she wanted," Harry began to explain.  
  
Hours later, Minerva McGonnagal awoke, the room spinning ominously as she lay upon her bed, her head pounding like mad, and her mouth tasting like it was the bottom of the Owlery.  
  
"Good morning, Professor," a bright voice proclaimed.  
  
"Is it? I think not," McGonnagal groaned, clapping a hand over her eyes. Why was it so infernally bright in here? "Exactly what are you doing in my bed chambers, Ms. Granger?" McGonnagal asked, when she was able to open her bleary eyes to see Hermione sitting on the floor, petting Leon her lion.  
  
"You'll be pleased to know that I'm here to give you something for that hangover of yours," she replied, pointing to a glass on McGonnagal´s bedside table, that was a bilious green and smoked.  
  
She eyed the tankard dubiously, considering. But the hideous pounding behid her eyes and the nauseous taste in her mouth convinced her to drink the vile-looking---and smelling---brew. Perhaps, she thought, it might kill me. Dead wouldn't be so bad right about now, she thought. "Thank you. That's most kind of you, Miss Granger," McGonnagal said. She drank. It was vile, her stomach recoiling as it slid home. But, it did alleviate her headache. "So, what did you three do with me...after you made me roaring drunk, I might add?" Minerva asked, finishing drinking her potion with a long grimace. God, that was vile! But, then again so was that hangover. What on Earth did those children get her to drink?  
  
"Do to you? Why, nothing, Professor! But, well, we had a devil of a time keeping you from doing things on your own. You'd better take a look at yourself," Hermione suggested and pointed towards a full-length mirror that rested across the room.  
  
McGonnagal rose unsteadily from her bed, bracing herself against the bedpost. When she felt more confident, she headed over to stand before the mirror.  
  
Hermione snorted, trying to contain a fit of the giggles.  
  
"Stop that! Just what are you giggling at, young lady?" McGonnagal asked, still grumpy after her hangover.  
  
"You'll see. Just look into the mirror," Hermione said kindly, yet her eyes twinkled.  
  
McGonnagal frowned at her, then turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. It was lucky there was a high-backed chair nearby, for she nearly fainted dead away then. She gazed into the mirror and noticed something appearing under her pajama top around her belly. She screwed up her courage, lifted her top, and yelped! "But...that is, I---" She now sported a many-colored tattoo of a lion across her abdomen... right above her belly button. "Heavens," she murmured a moment later as she noticed something else peeking out from under the short sleeve of her top. Apparently she had gotten yet another tattoo...this time of the Gryffindor Crest right across her bicep.  
  
"Wha haf I done?" she questioned, her eyebrows rising. Which brought yet another revelation. Her eyebrow---the left one, in fact---now sported small ring through it! And that wasn't all...  
  
She began to worriedly inspect herself in the mirror. Lord! She now had a piercing in her belly button (a ring), left eyebrow (a bar), her chin (a bead), multiple piercings in both her ears, and one small diamond in the side of her nose.  
  
"Isth thisth it?" She asked, noticing she was lisping for some reason. She frowned.  
  
"Don't worry, check your tongue," Hermione suggested, then tittered to herself.  
  
McGonnagal did as she was told, "Great Merlin!" she groaned. She then rounded on Hermione.  
  
Hermione put her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stop her fit of the giggles. "You were really really wild last night, Professor!"  
  
"That, I can well see, girl! What will people say? Why, there goes Minerva McGonnagal, the Illustrated Woman," she said snidely to herself.  
  
Hermione burst out in belly laughs then, which caused Minerva to shake her head. "This is not funny, young lady!" But, her lips quirked oddly as she said it. Finally, a grin appeared. "No, then they'll say, there goes Minerva McGonnagal, the Wizarding Answer to a Pin Cushion!"  
  
Hermione rolled over on the floor, laughing, clutching her stomach, tears rolling down her cheeks as she laughed. "S-S-Sorry, P-P-Professor! But...it's just too funny!"  
  
"Hmmph," Minerva said, still eyeing herself, twisting about to see just what else she'd done.  
  
"In case you're wondering, you've found most of it. Oh, though you do have another tattoo on your back. Here," Hermione told her, handing her a wizarding photograph. It showed Minerva's back with a tattoo of the Hogwarts crest done up in color.  
  
"Marvelous," McGonnagal said dryly. "Well...I suppose most of it I'll be able to hide," McGonnagal said gratefully. "The tattoos and the belly button ring I can hide under my robes, I suppose..."  
  
"Sorry, Professor. But...I'm afraid it´s not quite that simple," Hermione said contritely.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, girl? Speak up!" McGonnagal asked.  
  
"Well," Hermione began uneasily. "You do remember losing that bet, don't you, Professor?"  
  
"Yes," McGonnagal replied cautiously.  
  
"So...that means you have to do what Harry decides, right?" Hermione continued.  
  
"Yes. I suppose I do at that," McGonnagal answered, still worried.  
  
"Well...then, I suppose now is when I tell you that this is what you're supposed to wear today," Hermione said, indicating the clothes hanging on the back of her door with a jerk of her chin.  
  
"Dear God," McGonnagal said softly, raising her hand to her mouth. "He can't really expect me to be seen in that?"  
  
"Sorry...but he does," Hermione declared.  
  
She looked at the clothes on the hanger. Not just clothes...but Muggle clothing. Not just Muggle clothing...but young female Muggle clothing...teen- age Muggle girl's clothing to be exact. The outfit consisted of a very immodest lengthed mini-skirt in red and yellow stripes, with a yellow top that bared her midriff, showing off her belly---tattoo and piercing too. The outfit was completed with the addtion of a pair of red high-heeled platform boots. "Harry Potter...you will be lucky indeed if a certain Dark Wizard gets the opportunity to kill you, young man..." she growled softly under her breath.  
  
"Oh, wait! One more thing. Harry said I was to help you with your hair," Hermione added.  
  
McGonnagal felt up to her hair done up in a tight bun. "And, what's wrong with my hair, Miss Granger?" she asked acerbically.  
  
"Oh, nothing...other that I'm to help you do it up in a braid," Hermione replied.  
  
Minerva's lips thinned dangerously, and she found she was grinding her teeth in fury. But, a bet is a bet, she told herself. "Well, I've only three months of this," McGonnagal reminded herself softly as she sat down to let Hermione braid her hair.  
  
As Minerva shuddered as she donned her new "outfit", she asked, "By the way, Hermione, have you any idea why Harry is doing this to me?" McGonnagal asked.  
  
Hermione paused as she slipped the final loop of the rubber band around the tip of Minerva's new braid. "Now that you mention it, I believe he did mention something about paying you back for not telling him about something sooner,"  
  
Hermione responded.  
  
Minerva knew precisely just what that was about. She stretched futilely at the skimpy yellow top, trying vainly to get it to cover more of her bared middriff. "Um, could it have be about something to do with his relatives?" she inquired a bit meekly.  
  
"Why, yes! That was it...something about a great grandmother of his," Hermione replied, helping her into her platform boots. "Well, Professor, I'm to get you down to breakfast," Hermione told her. "Harry's simply going to insist, I'm afraid."  
  
Minerva sighed. "Very well, Miss Granger. If you'd be so kind as to lead off?" she declared, and followed Hermione out her chambers. "That´s odd," she said after a while.  
  
"Oh? What is?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We're nearly to the Great Hall, and yet...I haven't seen one student yet. Not that I'm complaining, mind you," she said and looked down at herself, shuddering again.  
  
The pair made it to the doors to the Great Hall, and Hermione looked inside. "Stand here a moment, Professor," she said to McGonnagal. "Oh, now do remember that whatever people say or shout to you, they really don´t mean it, Professor."  
  
"I have a sinking feeling that I know precisely where the entire student body is located," McGonnagal said miserably.  
  
"Sorry, Professor...but a bet is a bet," Hermione said and gently pushed her inside, following after her.  
  
Harry and Ron had seen Hermione and McGonnagal and Harry called out in the Great Hall, "Good morning, Professor McGonnagal!" Everyone looked up to where McGonnagal stood shakily upon her garish boots, and started to cheer loudly. McGonnagal took a deep breath, and walked up to the head table while everyone whispered, cheered laughingly and applauded.  
  
She finally made it to the table and took her seat between Xiomara and Dumbledore.  
  
"My, my, Min...you should wear a braid more often. It really suits you," Hooch declared as she nearly laughed aloud.  
  
Minerva stuck out her tongue at her.  
  
"Ah, you got one of those too, have you?" Hooch asked and couldn't help herself, starting to laugh.  
  
"Oh, yes...as well as a tattoo on my back, and my stomach too," Minerva said.  
  
"How did they pull that off?" Xiomara asked.  
  
"With help from Rosmerta, I presume. Some drink that floored me in three sips," Minerva said.  
  
"If it's any consolation, you'd might like to know that Didly's got Snape going about wearing robes in Gryffindor colors," Dumbledore said helpfully.  
  
Down at the gryffindor table Ron supported Hermione, who was red-faced, her head down on her arms on the table. "I can't believe it. I can´t believe I actually did that to a teacher. I am so dead!"  
  
"Easy up, Hermione! What we did is nothing!" Ron assured her. "If it helps, love, I know how we can help the house elves less work," he offered.  
  
"Oh? How can we do that?" Hermione asked and looked into his face.  
  
"Well, I am controlling Madam Hooch, aren't I?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione gaped at Ron. "You mean...?"  
  
"Right you are. Yes!" Ron said. "She coming tonight for the first go- round. Not that she knows that's what she´s doing just yet," he added.  
  
Harry got to his feet, and ambled over to the teachers table. "Good morning again, Professor McGonnagal," he said.  
  
"Yes, morning, Mr. Potter," McGonnagal said back.  
  
"All comfy? Oh, love the outfit by the way, Professor," Harry said. "Just consider this a payback for not telling me that we were related, so I had to go live with the Dursleys."  
  
"Fair enough," McGonnagal agreed.  
  
"But now I'm going to be nice. For your next task, meet me in the Gryffindor common room this evening with Madame Hooch," Harry told her. "Speaking of the devil...Potter, have you any idea what Weasley wants me to do?" Xiomara asked.  
  
"No, actually, but it's most likely nothing compared to this," Harry said and pointed at Minerva.  
  
"Thank goodness," Xiomara said in relief.  
  
Harry held up a hand. "But...I didn't say it was going to be easy, either," Harry informed her.  
  
"How can whatever you're hatching possibly be any worse than this?" McGonnagal asked incredulously, pointed at her belly button and its new ring there.  
  
"Just you wait and see, Professor," Harry said. "Just you wait and see..." 


	38. Madam Hooch’s Most Difficult Task

Chapter 38  
  
Madam Hooch's Most Difficult Task  
  
That very evening found both Madam Hooch and Professor McGonnagal heading up the staircase to the Gryffindor Common Room. As the two ladies walked side-by-side, the inevitable topic of conversation came up.  
  
"Just what do you think they have in mind of us, Min?" Madam Hooch asked, not really wanting to know, but unable not to ask.  
  
"Sorry, Xiomara, but I simply do not have a clue," McGonnagal answered a bit gruffly.  
  
As the two finally stepped through the portrait hole to the Common Room, the students working there looked up at them.  
  
"Mind you studies, and quit your staring," McGonnagal said sharply. "I have no say in what Potter wants me to do."  
  
"Now, now, Professor...do calm down," Ron said as he and Harry made their way over toward them.  
  
"I will give you 'calm down', Ronald Weasley," growled McGonnagal, her eyes blazing with indignation. Ron paled and moved behind Harry to before Madam Hooch.  
  
"That's enough, Professor. Do come along...Minerva," Harry said and motioned towards the table beside the window. McGonnagal's lips thinned in frustration, but she said nothing.  
  
"Madam Hooch, Xiomara...come over here, please," Ron instructed. Madam Hooch complied, but her golden eyes made Ron feel just a bit nervous somehow. "So," Ron said, briefly clearing his throat. "Have I got a job for you..."  
  
"Lovely," Madam Hooch observed.  
  
Ron pulled out his wand, which caused Madam Hooch to eye him warily. "Not to worry now," he said quickly. He then made a peculiar twisting gesture with his wand, which then produced a stream of white light that soon coalesced into a bucket full of soap and water, a mop, and rag upon the floor. "Right. Your task is to scrub the whole common room down, mind you...spotlessly," Ron said.  
  
McGonnagal's eyebrows went up, and she looked toward Harry, asking, "Is Mr. Weasley asking what I think he´s asking?"  
  
"Yep. He wants her to wash down the whole common room, from top to bottom," Harry said.  
  
"Why? Don't we have house elves to do that sort of thing?" McGonnagal asked.  
  
Harry sighed, then explained about Hermione and her involvement with the S.P.E.W. movement.  
  
"So, let me see if I have this straight or not. Mr. Weasley has put Madam Hooch to work so that he can make his girlfriend happy, is that about right?" McGonnagal said.  
  
"Yeah, I reckon that's right," Harry said. "What do you say, Ron? That sound about right to you?"  
  
"Um, yeah. That's about it, then," Ron agreed.  
  
"Hawkeye's in for a tough night," McGonnagal observed quietly. She then turned back to Harry. "So...may I ask what I am going to doing this evening?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you'll be helping me with my Transifugration homework first off," Harry told her. He sat down, indicating the chair across from him for McGonnagal to sit in. "Hermione has been trying to help...but, well, Hermione's notes are sort of like reading Japanese. When you don't know any."  
  
Harry withdrew his portable CD player, put on "Tabby's Favorites", and soon the common room was filled with the sounds of the song  
  
"Survivor" from Destiny´s Child...as sung by McGonnagal herself.  
  
Professor McGonnagal tutored Harry, while Madam Hooch scrubbed the wooden floors and paneling with her mop and rag. When Madam Hooch finally reached the window where Harry and McGonnagal were sitting, McGonnagal couldn't resist. "I say, Xiomara...I believe you missed a spot there," she quipped, pointing out a spot on the window. Xiomara scowled...but plied her rag to remove the spot.  
  
"I simply cannot understand how our house elves can do this, day after day, night after night," Xiomara complained.  
  
Just then the player switched songs, and began playing "Whistle While You Work" from Disney's Snow White. McGonnagal found herself whistling softly along with the CD, which caused a tired and most irritated Xiomara to looked as if she'd liked to have strangled her.  
  
"Right. I think I've got it now," Harry declared and deftly transfigured an empty chair into a piano.  
  
"I do think you have at that, my boy," McGonnagal said, smiling and putting her fingers to the keys, playing a few of notes they were listening to on the CD player before she turned the piano back into a chair once more with her own wand.  
  
"Well, that's done. Now, just hang on...I'll be back in a moment," Harry told her. Madam Hooch laid down her rag a moment to stretch her aching back.  
  
"Have I given you a break yet, Madam Hooch? Back to work," Ron told her. Xiomara grumbled under her breath. "What was that?" Ron asked loudly.  
  
"What was what?" Xiomara said and continued to work.  
  
Harry finally returned, this time bearing a chessboard and pieces with him. He laid the board down, then eyes McGonnagal. "Feel like a game, Professor?"  
  
"Beats scrubbing walls, Potter," she declared with a sidelong grin at Hooch, who grumbled.  
  
"How about I offer you a chance to make your punishment easier, Professor?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Oh? What have you in mind?" McGonnagal asked, wondering.  
  
"Well, if I win," he began. "Then the Hogwarts Sisters shall tell the whole school just who they all are. Plus, they'll consent to give us all a concert each and every Saturday for the three months."  
  
"Very well. And, should I win our match," McGonnagal said. "Then I may wear my usual robes, and be done with these vulgar tattoos and 'body art'?" McGonnagal returned.  
  
"You've got a deal," Harry said and they gave each other a handshake to seal the bargain.  
  
They played a complex and grueling match, until such time that Mariah and Amelia appeared and took the role as interested audience. McGonnagal was playing her heart out, and was only a few moves away from beating Harry. Harry knew it, she knew it, and he was just beginning to sweat.  
  
"Harry. Wait a minute," Mariah said when Harry was about to do his move. McGonnagal eyed her niece like a lion eyeing a fresh piece of meat. Mariah gulped, but leaned over to speak to Harry a moment earnestly.  
  
"Look, Harry...if you let her knight take your rook, your queen then has a shot at mating the king," Mariah explained in a bare whisper.  
  
Harry frowned in concentration, then moved his rook to where Mariah had suggested. Which prompted McGonnagal to take the piece...just as Mariah had said she would. That caused Harry to smile a satisified grin. "Check...and mate," he declared.  
  
McGonnagal's face froze, then became pale. "No. Mariah...how could you?" she demanded quietly of her niece, scowling at her. Now it was Mariah's turn to pale, and step back from her obviously agitated aunt.  
  
"Now, now...fair's fair, Professor. It looks as if the famous Hogwarts Sisters will holding a few concerts before retiring completely," Harry said.  
  
"Mr. Weasley. Ron," Xiomara whined. "Please tell me that this is clean enough now, yes?"  
  
"Oh! Quite. Well done, Xiomara," Ron said, hardly paying attention at first. "It´s clean enough...well, at least for today. But, look on the bright side...you get to come back again and do tomorrow night. That'll be all, thanks."  
  
A dispirited McGonnagal and an aching Hooch walked slowly away from the Common Room, when Xiomara said, "Well, Potter was right, Minerva. It wasn't anything like what he'd done to you but it wasn't exactly easy either."  
  
"Oh, goody. Stop whining, Xiomara. We are going to have far more challenging tasks ahead of us than what we've done this night. Oh, believe you me," McGonnagal said.  
  
"Oh? Like what, pray tell?" a doubting Xiomara asked, twisting her head to try to alleviate a kink in her neck.  
  
McGonnagal then explained just what had happened in that ill-fated Wizard Chess match.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Madam Hooch screeched. "Minerva, are you---have you lost your mind?"  
  
"Shhh!" McGonnagal returned, irritated with both her and her own foolishness. "You're going to wake up the entire castle with your screeching!"  
  
"I do not screech!" Xiomara replied indignantly. Then she wheeled on Minerva, grabbing her firmly by the shoulders. "Minerva Tabitha Evans McGonnagal!" she hissed irately, "you are insane! Do you know that?"  
  
"Nonsense! I am not. It was a simple game of Wizard chess," McGonnagal explained. "I was winning too. How was I supposed to know my own niece would turn on me?"  
  
"Fine!" Xiomara said in a huff, her knuckles white from clenching her fists. "But it's up to you, Minerva, to tell Badger and Dr. Florens this fabulous news..."  
  
Minerva gulped, then squared her shoulders. "Fine. I'll tell them...tomorrow morning."  
  
"You do that, Min," Xiomara replied, her golden eyes narrowed, her nostrils flaring in her anger. "Now, I'm off for a bath, and some well-deserved rest. Good night." 


	39. The Hogwarts Sisters Sing Again…

Chapter 39  
  
The Hogwarts Sisters Sing Again...  
  
"I beg your pardon? YOU DID WHAT? Both Pomfrey and Sprout screeched, almost in unison.  
  
It was late the next afternoon, and McGonnagal had just informed both Pomfrey and Sprout about the ruinous chess game and its aftermatch. Before either of the two could gang up on Minerva again, Xiomara breezed through the door to the faculty lounge.  
  
"From the expressions on your faces, I suppose Min's gone and told you, hasn't she?" Xiomara asked.  
  
"Oh my yes, she certainly has at that," Sylvia said, scowling.  
  
Minerva ignored the sulky Badger. "Our Mr. Potter has assured me that he shall talk with Ms. Abbott and Mr. Heech so they are aware of our upcoming surprise," Minerva said.  
  
"Oh just wonderful," Madam Pomfrey replied sarcastically. "I'm so relieved to hear that..."  
  
"Look, I have told you I'm sorry more times than I care to remember. What's done is done, Dr. Florens dear...so do keep quiet," Minerva replied in a tone of frustration.  
  
Further argument was stopped by the arrival of a most familiar snowy owl, who came flying into the lounge bearing a letter. "What now?" Minerva said when she saw the owl land. "It's just an owl, Min. Whatever is the matter?" Xiomara asked.  
  
"Oh, that's not just any owl, Xiomara. That's Potter's owl, Hedwig," Minerva promptly informed her.  
  
Still scowling, Madam Pomfrey took the letter from Hedwig, and gave the owl a treat. "It says here that they---the students, that is---want us to inform everyone of the first date of our concert series tomorrow some time," she read. "They don´t seem to particularly care how we go about it...just so long as we get it done."  
  
"How very kind of them, don't you think?" Minerva replied in a growl. "Well, there's nothing else but to plan this then. Come, ladies, let's see what we can come up with..."  
  
After half an hour, the four were still hard at work planning.  
  
"What if we tried something like we did on our last day of school?" Xiomara suggested.  
  
"Not bad, Xiomara. By that, you do mean we all sing a song from our seats?" McGonnagal asked.  
  
"Yes. Precisely," Hooch said. "Now, let´s see... we all make our way into the Great Hall, and once there, have Potter introduce us to the student body."  
  
"Like they're likely to believe him," Pomfrey sniffed, folding her arms before her chest.  
  
"If they don't, we'll have to make them believe him! Hmm, I suppose if they don't, we could do a group number," Xiomara proposed.  
  
"Oh? Which song, Hawkeye?" Sprout asked, warming to the idea.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Something simple, I'd say. Say...what about that song you were so impressed with, Xiomara? What was it again? 'Whistle While You Work?'" McGonnagal asked, grinning toward Madam Hooch, who simply scowled at her.  
  
"Funny. Oh you're still a riot, Min," she proclaimed, her voice full of sarcasm.  
  
"I know! What about that sweet song, 'Colors Of The Wind?'" Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Yes. Nice choice, Dr. Florence dear," Xiomara replied. Everyone thought about it, and nodded their agreeement. With that, McGonnagal wrote up a letter to Harry, and sent it off with the waiting Hedwig.  
  
Meanwhile, back inside the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Amelia, Mariah and Neville sat in their favorite chairs, deep in conversation.  
  
"Can´t wait until they tell everybody they're really the Hogwarts Sisters," Ron said, grinning.  
  
"Don´t you think we're being just a bit mean toward them?" Hermione asked, frowning.  
  
The boys looked at each other, then shook their heads. "No way," they said at the same time. Hermione simply huffed, saying something under her breath that sounded remarkably like, "Boys!"  
  
It was then that Hedwig flew inside, perched, and extended her leg so Harry could retrieve the letter there.  
  
To Whom It May Concern,  
  
We know just what to do. Simply introduce us all tomorrow after we take our seats in the Great Hall, and we´ll take care of the rest.  
  
Tabby, Hawkeye, Badger and Dr. Florence  
  
"Hmm. Not a bad plan," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, they use their nicknames already, so that's how we should introduce them. Don't you think?" Neville said.  
  
"Sounds good. Well then, we should all go to bed, and get our rest. It's going to be quite the day tomorrow," Harry said looking at his watch.  
  
The next day, as planned, Harry and the others made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast. They quickly shoveled down their breakfasts, anticipating what was to come.  
  
The doors to the Great Hall opened, admitting the Hogwarts Sisters, who quietly made their way to the head table and took their seats, their faces a bit pale. As if on cue, Harry got to his feet, and whistled shrilly.  
  
"COULD I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION, PLEASE?" he announced to all in the hall.  
  
Every Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor student, plus a few Slytherins as well, turned their attention to him.  
  
"Since the Hogwarts Sisters has become so popular here, it is my distinct privilege to introduce you to them! May I present the Real Hogwarts Sisters. First off, Minerva 'Tabby' McGonnagal!"  
  
The Gryffindors started cheering followed by the Rawenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Minerva simply got to her feet, bowed, and sat back down.  
  
"Xiomara 'Hawkeye' Hooch!" Harry continued. There was more cheering, this time led by a most enthusiastic Amelia...no surprise there.  
  
"Sylvia 'Badger' Sprout!" Harry then offered up. Poor Sylvia was so taken aback by the exuberant applause that she stood, blushed, and sat back down...looking like some sort of jack-in-the-box.  
  
"And, finally, Poppy "Dr. Florence" Pomfrey! The Hogwarts Sisters!" Harry finished. The ovation Poppy received was thunderous, but she took it in stride, getting to her feet to curtsy once very properly, smiling.  
  
Minerva and Xiomara looked on each other, then they looked over to Sylvia and Poppy, who simply nodded.  
  
"Harry dear, could you queue up the third track on the CD 'Disney favorites Number One' for me?" Minerva asked. She then took out her wand and tapped the CD once only.  
  
"Sure thing," he replied, complying with her wishes eagerly. The song began...but it only played the music, no words. Which was a very good thing as both McGonnagal and Hooch started singing.  
  
You think you own whatever land you land on, The earth is just a dead thing you can claim, But I know every rock and tree and creature, Has a life, has a spirit, has a name.  
  
You think the only people who are people, Are the people who look and think like you, But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, You'll learn things you never knew you never knew.  
  
Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colours of the wind? Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?  
  
Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest, Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth, Come roll in all the riches all around you, And for once never wonder what they're worth.  
  
The rainstorm and the river are my brothers, The heron and the otter are my friends, And we are all connected to each other, In a circle in a loop that never ends.  
  
Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Or let the eagle tell you were he's been? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colours of the wind? Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?  
  
How high does a sycamore grow? If you cut it down then you'll never know. And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, For whether we are white or copper skinned, We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain, We need to paint with all the colours of the wind.  
  
You can own the earth and still, All you'll own is earth until, You can paint with all the colors of the wind...  
  
The song ended, and there was silence...but only for a moment. Nearly every student then got to his or her feet and cheered thunderously. Not even on their CDs had they ever sang so marvelously.  
  
Xiomara and Minerva looked ower to Harry, silently asking if they might re- take their seats now.  
  
Harry simply nodded, thrilled and stunned by their performance.  
  
As the cheering was replaced by the eager, excited buzz of students conversing with one another, McGonnagal sat down. She tried hard to find something else to focus on than other than the stares of the students. At first, that proved a difficult thing indeed. Then she finally found her diversion: Snape. She gave the good Potions Master one startled look and began chuckling, giving Xiomara a poke in the ribs with her elbow to get her attention, and then indicated Snape with a jerk of her chin.  
  
"Oh, my word," Xiomara murmured, before she too began to chuckle.  
  
Professor Snape's robes were Gryffindor scarlet with gold piping, with the neat addition of a large embroidered rearing lion on the chest of the garment. He looked back her and Xiomara, his dark eyes narrowing, his lip curling into his trademark sneer.  
  
"I would not laugh, were I you, McGonnagal. You're in hardly any position to mock me, madam, in your current state," he said looking at her braid, tattoos, piercings and her clothes.  
  
"Oh, never fear, Snape, I can more than handle this. Can you say the same?" McGonnagal said.  
  
Snape scowled, but then tried to retain as much dignity as he could. "Whatever you say...Tabby," Snape sneered.  
  
Back at the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Amelia and Mariah saw Professor McGonnagal dump the remainder of a bowl of oatmeal over a most startled Snape's greasy-haired head. That brought about a chorus of renewed laughter from them all, as they watched McGonnagal walk away in a huff, and Snape glower after her, lumpy oatmeal spilling off of his head and once-clean Gryffindor robes. 


	40. The sisters revenge

Chapter 40  
  
The Sisters' Revenge  
  
Two weeks went by quickly, and with them, two concerts as well. Every Saturday evening, without fail, the Hogwarts Sisters would diligently stage a concert for the student body's benefit. The concerts were an absolute hit with the students, but were received far differently by the musicians themselves...  
  
Friday found the Hogwarts Sisters tuning up for the third concert appearance. Xiomara Hooch groaned, wiggling her aching fingers. "I'm sorry, but this is simply too much. My poor fingers just aren't what they used to be."  
  
"You've gone soft, Xiomara. Myself, why...I´m not tired at all," Minerva observed, her fingers dancing confidently over her keyboard. "However, you do lead the conversation quite nicely to where I wanted it to go anyway. I think it fitting that we exact some sort of revenge upon Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Abbot and Mr. Heech for what they've been putting us all through."  
  
Xiomara narrowed her golden eyes, thinking. "Hmm. What if I were to use that spell I used that time on Professor Dippet? You know that one. I think those four would look just grand with rainbow-colored frizzy hair!"  
  
Minerva snorted at that. "Yes. Though, might I pose you one question, Xiomara dear? How do you feel about joining me in my juvenile deliquent look? Because believe you me, Mr. Weasley would have no qualms whatsoever about doing just that if you ruin that new hair style he's so fond of."  
  
Xiomara looked warily at her friend, eyeing her clothing, tattoos and the like. She then replied, "Do you know, I've always wanted my tongue pierced. I think it makes one look rather savage."  
  
"XIOMARA!" the other ladies exclaimed in surprise. Xiomara grinned, then laughed softly.  
  
"You always were the trend setter, Xiomara," McGonnagal observed with a small smile at her friend.  
  
"Me? Have you taken a look in the mirror of late, Min?"" Xiomara replied, grinning savagely.  
  
"Droll, Xiomara," McGonnagal answered back, sticking her pierced tongue out at her.  
  
"Ah! I've got it!" Minerva announced after a long period of silence. Her friends and band members looked over to her curiously. "We'll somehow have them sing with us all---on stage during our concert. Wouldn't you say that sounds about right, ladies?"  
  
"Comical, Min," Sylvia said, laughing.  
  
"Yes, Sylvia...but a bit daring as well," Poppy added. "You all do realize that by doing this we're going to be in serious trouble?"  
  
"Pah! You always did worry too much, Poppy. I like it!" Xiomara said in her usual devil-may-care manner.  
  
"And you, my dear Xiomara, never worry enough!" retorted Poppy in a frosty voice, that made Hooch blink.  
  
"Oh! Poppy's right. I mean, still...should we?" Sylvia said. She then giggled nervously, adding, "There's no denying that it'd be fun..."  
  
"All right, ladies. So...are we going to do this or not? I say we go for it. Who's with me?" Minerva asked and held out her hand, palm down.  
  
"As the Yanks say, 'Damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead!'" Xiomara proclaimed, laying her hand atop Minerva's.  
  
"Oh dear. This is madness! Sheer madness," Sylvia complained. She then grinned mischieviously, adding, "But I'm still doing it, so there!" she said and laid her hand atop Xiomara and Minerva' hands.  
  
"It's up to you, Poppy dear," Minerva observed softly, looked over at the most reserved of the Hogwarts Sisters.  
  
Poppy looked at her friends, one at a time, before relenting. She sighed theatrically, resigned to her fate. "Oh very well, then. However, should I end up looking like an aging juvenile delinquent come Sunday, I will be blaming you personally, Minerva McGonnagal," she warned, putting her hand over the others, and sealing the deal.  
  
Meanwhile, in his dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower, Harry was fast asleep in his bed. Saturday, he thought as he lifted an eyelid. Hmm, about time for another concert, I think. He smiled, then closed his eyes again, continuing to drowse.  
  
Ron came rushing in, puffing. "Harry! Wake up, mate! You've got to," he said, his face fraught with panic.  
  
"Hold up! What is it? What's the matter, Ron?" Harry asked, looked over at him.  
  
"Well, it seems that our friends, the Hogwarts Sisters, have whipped up a bit of revenge on us," Ron told him in a rush. "They've gone and told everyone---over breakfast, mind---that we've agreed to sing with them at tonight's concert! Harry! I can't sing! You've heard me!"  
  
"Hmm. Just like Dumbledore did when he told us all about the student versus teacher Quidditch match, eh?" Harry said. "Very clever, Professor McGonnagal...tell them all over breakfast, so no one can even protest."  
  
"Too right, mate! Well, I've talked with Hannah and Patrick, and well, they say they're going to sing! Can you believe that? We don't have any choice now, really. But they both agree that paybacks are going to be hell for those four! Both of them suggested making the other three up just like you've done with McGonnagal. What do you think, Harry?"  
  
"Hmm, that's sounds good. Ooh, and we should make them color their hair too," Harry suggested after a moment.  
  
"Right! Only this time, make sure their all awake when they get their piercings and tattoos! Serves them all right for trapping us like this," Ron growled, nodding. "See you later, Harry."  
  
McGonnagal is going to pay for this, Harry thought to himself. Yes, but how? Then he knew just what to do. He drafted up a letter.  
  
Hello!  
  
I have just gotten a piercing. I also am an Animagi. I've a question: with my new piercing, may I still transform into my animal form? You may send your answer with this owl, Hedwig.  
  
Respectfully, Leo  
  
Leo was the nickname he had taken since he had become an Animagi. He carefully folded up his letter, and took to the stairs up to the owlery. There, he found Hedwig, and strapped the letter to her leg, and instructed her to where he wanted his letter delivered. Hedwig nodded, and launched herself out the huge window of the owlery. He watched her briefly soar off before heading down to eat his lunch.  
  
In the Great Hall, he spotted Professor McGonnagal. Once she caught his gaze, she looked back at him and smiled craftily. Harry smiled back cleverly, which make the good Professor loose her haughty and commanding look in a hurry. It was quite evident that she now understood that she and her Sister weren't getting away with this unscathed.  
  
Harry began to eat, sitting and chatting with Ron and Hermione, when he saw Hedwig come soaring down to land on the table. She regally raised her leg, which had the response that Harry had been expecting. He gently removed the parchment, and read it's contents.  
  
Dear Leo,  
  
No, it´s not dangerous in the least way to transform into your animal form with your piercing. They simply disappear when in your animal form, and will return when turn back into your human form.  
  
Thomas Penniman Owner Hogsmead Body Arts and Piercings  
  
Harry looked up grinning, and looked over to where McGonnagal was sitting. "Hedwig," Harry said looking at his owl, who blinked in recognition. "Please fly over to Professor McGonnagal and get her attention, would you?"  
  
Hedwig took off for a brief flight to Professor McGonnagal, where she landed and hooted twice loudly.  
  
McGonnagal looked up to where Hedwig stood before her. The intelligent owl then looked her in the eye, then looked back over her shoulder to where Harry sat. McGonnagal understood and looked over to Harry, who pointed out towards the hallway. She took the hint, excused herself from the table, and rose from her seat, walking out into the hallway, followed by Harry.  
  
When she and Harry was alone Harry began to speak. "So, we're going to sing with you all this evening, are we?"  
  
"That you are, my boy. Which is only fitting after all you've done, don't you think? Now, as to your retribution...I'm ready, Mr. Potter. You may do your worst," McGonnagal said bravely.  
  
"Right," Harry said, impressed despite himself. "Meet me in the common room, this upcoming Sunday then."  
  
"Gryffindor Common room?" McGonnagal said. "And here I thought we'd be off to Hogsmead for my next bit of tacky body art."  
  
"Fraid not, Professor," Harry explained. "Ron, Patrick, and Hannah are reserving that particular treatment for your friends and Sisters."  
  
McGonnagal tried, but could not help laughing softly. "Oh dear, Poppy's just going to love this. I do believe that she's going to be quite cross with me as well," she said, shaking her head.  
  
"You all wanted to play...so this is the cost of your playing. Just make sure you come to the common room next Sunday," Harry said and started to walk towards the stairs leading back to the Common Room.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Potter," McGonnagal called after him.  
  
Harry turned back, reluctantly. "Yes? What is it?" Harry asked just a bit put out.  
  
"Might I inquire as to just which song you're going to sing?" McGonnagal asked. "I and the girls have to plan. It's a part of the show, you see..."  
  
Harry frowned, then thought for a moment. "I'll be singing 'The Bells of Notre Dame'," he declared.  
  
Professor McGonnagal nodded and made her way back inside the Great Hall.  
  
That night the four students involved in the bet, met to discuss things briefly just outside the Great Hall doors.  
  
"So...what's everyone singing?" Harry wanted to know.  
  
"I told them that I would sing, 'Part of Your World'," Hannah told them.  
  
"I decided upon 'Wanna Be Like You'," Patrick explained, smiling and blushing slightly.  
  
"I...er, well, will sing, 'A Whole New World'," Ron said. "It´s a really cool song, really. Besides...it's Hermione's favorite." Ron blushed.  
  
Harry grinned. "Since all of you have told me, I'll tell you. I'm going to sing 'Bells of Notre Dame'," Harry said.  
  
They all shut up as the door opened, and McGonnagal appeared. "Are all you children ready to meet your audience?" she inquired, her eyes gleaming. They all nodded a very nervous yes.  
  
McGonnagal led them into the Hall, and down the central aisle to the stage. Along the way they were met by a rousing wash of applause. Minerva led them up stage left, where Madam Hooch now stood, carefully tuning her guitar. Just to her right, Profesor Sprout stood, blowing softly into her flute, trilling notes. Next to her and a bit further back than the others, Madam Pomfrey sat behind her drums, tapping softly on the drum heads and adjusting them. Professor McGonnagal walked on all the way to the right, and sat down before her keyboards. The Hogwarts Sisters stood, arranged in a semi-circle.  
  
Madam Hooch did the honors of starting this nights concert. "Good evening, all! We're going to start tonight's entertainment with one of our favorite songs. And, as a special treat, one of your own, Ms. Hannah Abbott will sing 'Part of Your World' along with us as the first song of the night!" Madam Hooch announced. Hannah gulped, looked to her friends, then made her way to the middle of the stage, looking out over the audience before her. It was very scary being alone up there, but this was what she had to do. She looked over to Professor McGonnagal and nodded. Madam Pomfrey set the time with her bass drum, and the others started to play. Hannah screwed up her courage, tilted her head back slightly, and began to sing:  
  
See what I have,  
  
Isn't it neat?  
  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete  
  
Wouldn't you think I´m the girl,  
  
The girl who has everything.  
  
Look at this trove,  
  
Treasures untold.  
  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
  
Looking around here, you think,  
  
Sure she´s got everything.  
  
I got gadgets and gizmos a plenty,  
  
I got whos-its and whats-its galore,  
  
Do you want thingabobs?  
  
I got twenty!  
  
But who cares,  
  
No big deal,  
  
I want more.  
  
I wanna be where the people are,  
  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancing!  
  
Walking around on those---  
  
what do you call them again?---Oh, feet.  
  
Flipping your fins, you don't get too far.  
  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing,  
  
walking around down a---what's the word again?---Street  
  
Up where they walk, up where they run,  
  
Up where they stay all day in the sun.  
  
Wandering free,  
  
Wish I could be,  
  
Part of that world!  
  
What would I give, if I could live outta these waters?  
  
What would I pay to spend a day, lying on the sand?  
  
Bet you on land,  
  
They´ll understand.  
  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters,  
  
Bright young women,  
  
Sick of swimming,  
  
Ready to stand.  
  
And ready to know what the people know,  
  
Ask them my questions and get some answers.  
  
What's a fire and why does it---whats the word? ---burn?  
  
When is my turn?  
  
Wouldn't I love,  
  
Love to explore that shore up above.  
  
Out of the sea,  
  
Wish I could be,  
  
Part of that World.  
  
Everybody cheered when Hannah finished her last. Even the Hogwarts sisters. Hannah bowed slightly, then scurried off the stage.  
  
"Our next performer will be Patrick Heech! He will be singing 'Wanne Be Like You'. Whenever you're ready, Mr. Heech," Madam Hooch announced. Patrick was not nearly as good a performer as Hannah had been, but he wasn't bad.  
  
After Patrick was done, Ron was up to perform his song next. And that only left Harry... After Ron moved off the stage, the applause still chasing after him, Harry moved forward to take center stage and sang his piece. Oddly enough, he didn't even sense anything but his own singing. It was then that he realized that he had finished his song, and was done. He was quite surprised when he heard that the cheering, which sounded many times as loud as it did in upon the Quiddtich field. Moving off-stage, he gave Professor McGonnagal a quick look. She was smiling at him, though a bit oddly. Harry was confused. Maybe she thought that she was going to get away with all this, Harry thought. But were that the case, she was wrong. Absolutely without a doubt wrong... 


	41. Hawkeye, Badger and Dr Florence’s Punish...

Chapter 41  
  
Hawkeye, Badger and Dr. Florence's Punishment  
  
Sunday arrived, and with it was the day of the next trip to Hogsmeade. It was proving to be a most enjoyable trip...well, at least from the student's point of view...  
  
Harry along with Ron, Hannah, and Patrick "escorted" Professor Sprout and Madams Pomfrey and Hooch into town, and then down a most familiar street. The three teachers, of course, had no idea what was awaiting them.  
  
Madam Hooch frowned halfway up the street, and spoke up, "Wait just a moment." She looked over and spotted the sign of the Hogsmeade Body Arts and Piercing shop. "Excuse me, you three," Madam Hooch began, "but if you think for one moment that I---"  
  
"You had your fun," Ron returned stony faced. "Now it's our turn."  
  
"Well, I'm having none of---" Madam Hooch began furiously.  
  
Ron looked over at Harry, who nodded. He quickly transfigured himself into his lion form, and blocked her and her friends retreat.  
  
"Bad form, Potter," Hooch remarked, folding her arms over her chest, glowering. "I suppose you three are going to insist upon make we three and Professor McGonnagal a matched set, aren't you?"  
  
"I suppose we are at that, Madam Hooch," Ron replied with a small smile. "Now, move along..."  
  
Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey looked at one another, winced, then lifted their chins bravely and went inside. "Remember girls, that this is only temporary. Unpleasant, mind you, but temporary," Madam Hooch proclaimed. She then rounded upon the four grinning students. "That's right, you four...smile away. But just you remember, when three months are up, you've still got the four of us to deal with. Come along, ladies..."  
  
Meanwhile, in her office back up at the castle, Minerva sat correcting the Transfiguration homework assignments from her Sixth year Gryffindor class. She completed another student's paper, when she was cut short by someone knocking upon her door. She raised a pierced brow, then got up from her chair and moved over to open the door.  
  
She was hard pressed to stifle the urge to laugh. Her three friends were quite the sight to see.  
  
"Sure, go ahead and laugh, Minerva," Xiomara growled angrily. Her short normally silvery-gray hair was now colored bubble gum pink. Upon her bared left arm she now sported a tattoo of a Golden Snitch on her bicep. Xiomara now had her tongue pierced, along with one in the side of her nose, and finally a last one in her belly button. Her attire now consisted of a lilac- colored crop top that bared her left shoulder, while covering her right. The top bared her flat midriff, showing off her new piercing quite well. Along with that, she wore wide dark lilac-colored pants, with a shawl over that that went around her hips, tied upon her left hip while angling down to nearly her feet on her other side. The whole ensemble was capped off with a pair of shockingly violet fabric shoes. If Minerva had to describe her scowling friend in a single word, that word would be 'gypsy'.  
  
Behind Hooch stood a most disgruntled Sylvia Sprout. Half of her normal mousy brown hair was now colored deep black, while the other part was brilliant yellow. Her clothing seemed to coordinate smashingly with her hair, as she wore a bright yellow top of similar style to Hooch's as well as deep black jeans. Sylvia also had a tattoo---of a badger in her case--- upon her right bicep, as well as a bead piercing her belly button.  
  
To the other side of Madam Hooch stood a scowling, pale-faced Poppy Pomfrey, who was nearly livid with anger. The Hogwarts Healer had a small hoop piercing her belly button, as well as four small hoops in each of her ears. Her tattoo proved to be the boldest of the four, a large tattoo of a dragon that wound its tail about her neck, then stretched its length down her left arm to the back of her hand. Her clothing was quite stylish--- well, for a teen-ager maybe---consisting of an armless white top that looped about her neck along with khaki crop pants. Her bright silver hair had been dyed a fiery red, with thin yellow stripes running through it.  
  
Minerva couldn't help herself and broke into soft laughter. It took her a moment to compose herself. "Oh, I must say...you three look simply terrific," she managed to get out.  
  
"I'm sorry...but I don't find this in the least way funny, Minerva," Poppy told her angrily.  
  
"You and Sylvia really do look great," Minerva remarked. "I could say the same of you, Xiomara, except that look like a bloody gypsy!" Minerva quickly controlled a quick bout of the giggles.  
  
Sylvia Sprout frowned, but then went on. "We've just come by to remind you about next Sunday, Minerva," Sylvia said.  
  
"Yes, yes...I know. I'm to go to the Gryffindor Common room," McGonnagal told them, unconcerned...well, for a moment. "Um, none of you might have even a clue about just what they have in mind for me, would you?"  
  
"Oh my, yes," Xiomara said with an ugly grin.  
  
"But, if you think that we would tell you, then do think again," Sylvia said smugly.  
  
"Fine, then," Minerva said primly, sitting back down. "I don't know why you're all acting this way. Just what have I done to make you all so angry with me?"  
  
"Oh, really? Shall we start from the beginning then, Min?" Xiomara asked.  
  
"Really, Xiomara! Fine then, do go on," Minerva said.  
  
"Item One," Xiomara proclaimed grandly. "Who was that made that ludicrous bet with Potter on the outcome of our Quidditch match? You know, the one that landed us all in this situation in the first place?"  
  
"That would be Minerva," Poppy and Sylvia said quickly.  
  
"Right. Item Two," Sylvia then spoke, taking up the spokeperson job. "Now, just who was it that made yet another bet---again with our Mr. Potter--- that ended up with we, the Hogwarts Sisters, playing a concert each Saturday night?"  
  
"Again...that would be Minerva," Xiomara and Poppy said self-righteously. Minerva grimaced, looking away.  
  
"Yes. Now, Item Three," Poppy took up speaking for the three of them. "Just who was it that put us up to forcing the students to sing solos on stage? So that they wanted to exact their revenge upon us, and did all this?" She pointed to her get-up, as well a her belly button piercing.  
  
"Minerva!" the three of them all but shouted.  
  
"Yes, very well. All right, I get the point," Minerva said holding up her hands defensively. "I vow no more bets. Cross my heart and hope to die. There...does that satisfy you three?"  
  
Poppy just stared at her a moment, then said, "Just you be sure to be at the Gryffindor Common room next Sunday." And, with that, they turned pointedly on their heels, and whisked out of Minerva's office, closing the door behind themselves.  
  
After the door closed, Minerva could no longer hold back any longer. "That was simply too precious! I've never seen anything like that before in my life! Xiomara with pink hair...why she looked like Tonks! Oh, but I do look forward to tomorrow morning's breakfast. Oh my, yes..." She composed herself, drawing a tissue from her desk drawer to wipe her eyes. 


	42. Tabby´s punishment

Chapter 42  
  
Tabby's Punishment  
  
Minerva enjoyed the next few days, as she was constantly telling her friends and fellow Sisters just how fabulous they all looked now. And, apparently, she wasn't the only one who thought this was so...as the students felt it only fitting that the Hogwarts sisters matched each other now.  
  
When Sunday finally arrived, a somewhat uncertain Professor McGonnagal made her way up to the Gryffindor's tower. Upon arriving in the common room, was confronted by an impatient Harry. "Well, about time you showed up," Harry observed, frowning.  
  
"Yes, yes, Mr. Potter. I'm sure you were just raring at the bit to sing your solo too. Now, just tell me what I'm to do," McGonnagal said briskly.  
  
Harry had to admit to himself that he hadn't been in any big hurry to sing, so perhaps he could better understand just why McGonnagal took her time arriving. "All right. First, I need you to change into your tabby form, Professor," Harry instructed.  
  
McGonnagal was surprised, and said as much. "I'm surprised, Potter. I thought you all enjoyed seeing me as I now am." She peered over her spectacles cleverly. "Though, won´t my transforming ruin my tattoos and rid me of my many piercings?" McGonnagal asked.  
  
"Sorry, but no, Professor. I took the liberty of checking that out," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, very well then," McGonnagal replied, turning into her tabby form. She then sat down on her haunches, and stared up at Harry. He made his way over and picked her up into his arms.  
  
"Now, remember...you're not allowed to turn back into yourself until I give you permission to," Harry instructed her. The tabby with the odd dark gray spectacle marking acted most un-catlike and nodded her head.  
  
"Oh, GIRLS!" Harry bellowed, making the tabby cat jump in his arms. All the girls in the common room looked over to Harry, then scrambled to their feet.  
  
McGonnagal wondered at this behavior a moment...but only a moment, as now that the girls had stood, she saw something that made her heart race in her chest. There stood a big tub of water upon the stone floor of the room. To make matters worse, her sensitive nostils detected the acrid scent of flea shampoo, which made her sneeze. Her unease increased as she realized that the girls approaching her and Haary, all held nubby washclothes, with the exception of Ginny, who held up a large decanter of flea shampoo.  
  
Oh, do tell me this isn't happening, Minerva thought desperately to herself. He going to have them give me a flea bath!  
  
Minerva squirmed in Harry's arms, trying to escape. "Ah, I think you can see just what you have in store for you," Harry surmised. "Hermione," Harry commandedd.  
  
Hermione moved over and gently took the tabby cat into her arms, soothing her as she did so. "I'm so sorry, Professor," she whispered into Minerva's ear. "But Harry and the others weren't of a mind to hear my protests over this." Minerva purred then, trying to let Hermione know that she wasn't angry at her for what was about to occur.  
  
Frowning, and huffy, Hermione reluctantly bore Minerva toward the tub, and handed her over to Hannah Abbott, who promptly ducked her into the tub, causing the tabby to yowl. Ginny poured a thin line of green flea shampoo on to her back, and the three other girls began to scrub her fur diligently, pausing now and again to pour water over her head to rinse her off. Minerva meowed and growled pitifully the entire time.  
  
When the bath was finished, Kitty Petro, who also was frowning, gently lifted her out of the tub, wrapped her in a clean, soft towel, and gave her back into Hermione's care. She softly told her to lie still while she dried her fur.  
  
While Hermione plied the tile over the pathetic, soaking Minerva, Harry spoke up again. "I do hope you've cleared your schedule for tonight...as you still aren't done for tonight," he told her.  
  
"Please, Harry...you've made your point. There's no reason for you to be so mean," Hermione said, her brown eyes full of indignation. "You've already put poor Professor McGonnagal through loads of very unpleasant things already now, haven't you? She's not exactly a young woman, you know..."  
  
Minerva, finally, thankfully dry again, jumped off of Hermione's lap, and proceeded to stretch lithely before turning back about, and jumping back up on to Hermione's lap again. She purred loudly, and rubbed her cheek against Hermione's hand, the feline equivalent of a 'thank you'.  
  
"Please, Harry?" Hermione pleaded, looked over to Harry, her big brown eyes doe-like.  
  
Harry had to steel himself, but he had to teach McGonnagal a lesson now, didn't he? "No, Hermione," Harry stated resolutely.  
  
Hermione sniffed, refusing to even look at Harry, and held the little tabby cat gingerly in her lap a while longer before rising up from her chair. "Sorry again, Professor," she told her, before putting her down, and walking quickly away.  
  
"Oy! Any cat lovers in the room?" Harry then asked. Minerva arched her back, and hissed, realizing what was in store for her next. She glared at Harry, her green eyes like agates.  
  
Young First and Second year girls, as well as a few older girls and boys came over eagerly, spotting a rather reluctant grey cat on the floor. "Ooh! What an adorable kitty," gushed Parvati and Lavender. Hermione pretended to watch Harry and Ron playing wizard chess, but her gaze was drawn again and again over to where Minerva was being manhandled.  
  
Being petted and stroked wasn't necessarily a bad thing to a cat. But it was when dozens of hands were doing it all at once, and most without a clue as to how to do it properly. Minerva winced as some eager young First year stroked her back fur the wrong way. She meowed piteously as a rough third year boy tugged her tail, thinking he was being kind. This mauling of a sort went on and on---seeming like a veritable eternity to poor Minerva. She felt pummeled, ruffled, and generally miserable.  
  
Kitty Petro finally saved her, shooing the cat-lovers-turned-muggers away with a few sharp words. She lifted the trembling tabby up and began gently stroking her head, while talking softly to her. Minerva appreciated Kitty's gentleness...but she was still incensed by her treatment so far this evening. I wonder what Potter would think if I found myself a whip and a chair? She thought to herself viciously.  
  
"Thanks everyone. All right, it´s midnight and we all have school tomorrow," Harry told them, essentially shooing them all away. They followed his wishes, albeit a bit reluctantly, shuffled off back to their respective dormitories.  
  
Soon, only Ron, Hermione and Harry remained with the feline McGonnagal in the common room. "All right then. You may turn back now," Harry told her with a grin. McGonnagal wasted now time, and turned back into herself, having to take a seat. She even looked rumpled and hard done by in her human form. Hermione gave her a chocolate frog to perhaps help invigorate her a bit.  
  
"Now...have you learned your lesson, Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Quite. Though, if you value your skin, Potter, you'll never do anything like this again," Minerva warned quite seriously, still breathing heavy.  
  
"Well, since that's the case...you can go," Harry said, pointing towards the portrait hole.  
  
As Minerva left, Hermione rounded on both Harry and Ron. "While I do realize that a bet's a bet, and all that...I am quite thoroughly disgusted with the both of you!" She huffed, tilted her chin up defiantly, and stomped off to her dormitory.  
  
Ron looked to Harry, arching a most querilous eyebrow. Harry shrugged. "Not a clue, mate," was all he said.  
  
Minerva grumbled under her breath all the way back to her bedroom, where--- much to her surprise---she met up with three most familiar figures. "Ah, come to gloat, I see?" Minerva said crossly.  
  
"So...how did it go?" Xiomara asked, an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Go? Here, let me tell you. First off, they proceeded to give me a bloody flea bath! A flea bath, mind you! Then, why then they loosed a gaggle of heavy-handed ailurophiles on me. I've never been so misused in my entire life!" She scowled as Xiomara began chuckling. "As a matter of fact, Xiomara dear...your brat was worst of them all!" McGonnagal growled. "Amelia pulled my tail five times, each time just to get my attention. Well, she got my attention all right...plus a lesson in how not to 'pet the kitty'!" She calmed herself, glared at her chuckling friends, and added. "Now, ladies, if you would excuse me, I feel the need for a bit sleep before tomorrow, thank you," she said, opening her door, and shutting out her friends' laughter as she shut it, and finnaly going to bed for what had proved to be a most trying night... 


	43. The Last Day

Chapter 43  
  
The Last Day  
  
The remainder of the teachers' servitude went by quickly and without further incident. The foursome of winners met one evening in the nearly deserted Great Hall, to have a bit of a discussion.  
  
"I've been thinking," Ron began, a bit uneasily. Things between Hermione and both Ron and Harry had been a bit, well, frosty of late. "We really should try to er, make up for all these things we've done to the teachers," Harry proposed, to be strenuously backed-up by Ron. Hannah and Patrick could only nod, having seen what they, in addition to Harry and Ron had wrought.  
  
"But...what can we do, really?" Ron asked, a bit miserably, feeling as if he were now caught between a rock and a hard place.  
  
"Well...I've got an idea...though, I'm not sure you three are going to much like it," Hannah declared in a soft voice.  
  
"I'm---er, I mean, we're desperate, Hannah," Ron said, a bit pink-faced. "What's your idea?" Hermione must have been making Ron's life pretty miserable indeed, it seemed.  
  
"Well, my idea was to give them, the teachers, that is, their freedom today, and then allow them---for only a week's time---to do what they will with the four of us," Hannah explained.  
  
"Right, I can see why you say what you did. Though, I think you've got yourself a good idea, Hannah," Patrick replied.  
  
"Well, I suppose you and I should of thought of that one, mate," Harry said to Ron, who could only swallow hard, and nod his head. He then turned back to Hannah and Patrick. "So, do we all agree to Hannah's---I mean, our plan then?" Harry asked holding out his hand over the table before them all.  
  
"I agree," Hannah replied first, putting her smaller hand over Harry's, even before Ron chimed in and did the same.  
  
"This is the right idea, but...ooh, I can only imagine what they're going to have us all do," Patrick finally said, laying his hand over the others to seal the bargain.  
  
"Right," Harry finally said, "now, all we have do do is go and tell them all."  
  
"I suppose you're right, mate. Oh, but where's our meeting place going to be?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, I know! We should take them down to the Quidditch pitch," Hannah proposed quickly. This was a much different Hannah, Harry thought with a mental smile. The others, Harry included, nodded in agreement. They got up from their benches, and headed off to to get their respective charges. "Remember, then...fifteen minutes, at the Quidditch Pitch," Hannah reminded them.  
  
Harry headed immediately over to Professor McGonnagal's chambers, where once he arrived, he knocked politely upon her door.  
  
"Enter," he heard her say in her usual prim and proper voice. He sighed once, collected his courage, pushed open the door, and went inside. The first thing he saw was the lion that he, Ron, and Hermione had given her on her birthday. The animated nearly life-size lion was now lying upon the Professor's bed, drowsing, half-asleep, though one eye did open to wink at Harry. Harry grinned, despite himself.  
  
"As you see, it´s quite impossible to tell him he´s not allowed on my bed now," McGonnagal explained upon seeing Harry, with a smile.  
  
"My my, Grandmother, aren't you a cheerful soul today?" Harry observed, raising his left eyebrow.  
  
"Can you blame me today, grandson," McGonnagal replied. They had both agreed to drop all the 'great' business weeks ago.  
  
"I'm here to deliver a message, Grandmother. I'm to ask you to head down, immediately, to the Quidditch pitch," Harry said, most politely. It wouldn't hurt, right?  
  
"Oh? May I ask why?" McGonnagal asked, nicely yet suspisiously.  
  
Harry turned on the charm. "Couldn't you just humor me, just this once, Grandmother?" Harry asked. "You worry me, Harry my boy, sometimes," McGonnagal said with a smile, though she did nod her head.  
  
Harry then led Professor McGonnagal down to the field, chatting with her along the way. Once finally there, they found the other other three pairs standing waiting for them.  
  
"Well! It's about time you two showed up. We've been waiting for years," Ron announced rather comically.  
  
Everyone chuckled, setting the mood, for the much anticipated event.  
  
"As you most likely already know, we four have something we'd all like to tell you," Harry said motioning over at Ron, Hannah, and Patrick respectively. "Now we all realize---some more than others, that we've been bossing you around for three pretty long months..."  
  
"I should say so," Xiomara said, and the other three nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, we all couldn't agree more," Hannah annouced, nodding to her own counterparts, who as one, took out their wands, murmured something to themselves. Much to all of the four Hogwarts Sisters relief, their body piercings disappeared.  
  
"Thank goodness!" Professor Sprout said most happily with a much heartfelt sigh.  
  
Their hair color returned to normal again, prompting a much relieved Xiomara Hooch to respond, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Oh, yes!" thrilled a nearly giddy Minerva McGonnagal, as the four of them appeared in their regular attire.  
  
Harry waved his wand one last time and Minerva's hair was done up in her usual bun once more.  
  
"There you are, back to normal," Patrick replied with a smile.  
  
"Done," Hannah replied, "our bets have been officially completed."  
  
"Er, yes," Ron began, shaking his head once, then continued, "we've all unanimously, decided to---for the next week---to allow you four the opportunity to do with us what you will.  
  
"That's all well and fine, but...ahem," Madam Pomfrey pointed out, clearing her throat, and moved her uniform up her arm to display where the garish dragon tattoo still resided.  
  
"Er, I'm afraid that your tattoos, are, well, permament I'm afraid," Harry said weakly. Hannah Abbott's eyes went wide, and she rounded on Harry. "They are what?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey nodded stoicly. "Now now, that quite all right, Hannah dear. Now one but you and I will now anyway, will they?" She smiled, pointing to her uniform. Hannah was nearly beside herself with relief.  
  
Professor McGonnagal was the first of the four to speak. "Let me make sure I understand you four correctly." She adjusted her tartan patterned hat once. "You four have decided to all we four right to do with you what we will, for a week's time? Am I right?"  
  
"Well, Hermione said that it´d be the only fair thing to do," Ron explained, blushing.  
  
The Hogwarts Sisters smiled and gave their respective students each a hug. As they all turned to head back up to the castle Professor McGonnagal stopped suddenly. "Oh, Potter," she said.  
  
Harry turned back to meet her gaze. "Yes, Professor?" he said evenly, though he felt a bit uneasy inside.  
  
"My office. This evening, if you please," McGonnagal commanded properly.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Harry replied.  
  
As the students and the teachers divided at the main entrance to the castle, Patrick turned toward Harry. "What did you do to McGonnagal, Harry, to warrant you're getting a special meeting with her?"  
  
"Ron can tell you," Harry said, tugging his robes down nervously.  
  
When Ron did, Patrick laughed at the idea of McGonnagal, in her animal form, getting a flea bath and Hannah sighed as she remembered, since she had been there too, helping them all out.  
  
As it happened to be Sunday, they used the whole day to tell each other what they each had done to their respective Hogwart Sister.  
  
Everyone agreed that McGonnagal's flea bath was the most inventive and hilarious, even if it was really a bit mean of Harry to do so. When Ron and Harry told them about the birthday party they had thrown for McGonnagal before the Quidditch Finals, Patrick nodded proudly, and Hannah got tears in her eyes over someone doing such a noble thing like that to for their Head House.  
  
Then, Harry heard the mantel clock in the Common room chime the time. "Well..time for me to go," he said.  
  
"See you later, mate," Ron said, clapping Harry on the shoulder in sympathy. "Best of luck, Harry..." 


	44. Malfoy’s News

Chapter 44  
  
Malfoy's News  
  
Harry sighed and knocked upon Professor McGonnagal's office door.  
  
"Enter," he heard her say, and he prepared himself, best he could, for what lay ahead. He opened the door, and was surprised to find Professor McGonnagal sitting upon her bed, scratching Leon behind his right ear. Leon looked up sharply when Harry entered, a small rumble sounding from his chest. "There there, Leon...do be nice," McGonnagal cautioned, giving him a final pat. She then stood back up to her feet.  
  
"Leon?" Harry asked, grinning at the name.  
  
"Yes, Harry. Leon. And, if I may quote Hagrid, he has to have a name now, doesn't he?" McGonnagal reasoned. Leon looked over to her upon hearing his name and rumbled fondly at her. Professor McGonnagal ruffled his mane once, the turned back to look at Harry, smiling. "Thank you for letting me and my Sisters go a day earlier than agreed upon, my grandson," she said.  
  
"Hey, it was the least we could do after what I had done to you," Harry admitted, then blushed guiltily. "I'm really very sorry about that flea bath," he added quickly. "I don't really know why, but I was still put out with that singing thing, and well..."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I can understand that. You've most certainly inherited the McGonnagal temper, my boy. Aye, that you have," she replied, her eyes twinkling with cleverness.  
  
"Well, though, to balance against that, you've also done a few rather nice things as well, haven't you?" McGonnagal added, smiling. As if he knew what she was saying, Leon jumped down off the bed, and ambled over to begin rubbing himself against Harry's leg. "Ah, I knew Leon would understand. Precicely what I was after, Leon, thank you."  
  
"Um, might I ask what you wanted to see me about?" Harry asked, reaching down to scratch Leon behind his ear.  
  
Harry frowned as she didn't say anything, but he watched McGonnagal move over before a closet and take out a small purple bottle, from which she poured a dram into a goblet, which promptly began to issue wisps of pale lilac smoke. She picked up the smoking goblet, walked over, and placed it in front of Harry. "Drink this," she instructed.  
  
For some reason, Harry suddenly had a strange sense of déjà vu, but did as he was told. Actually, much to his surprise, it was quite tasty. He was still considering his good fortune when he suddenly felt very dizzy. "What exactly was that, Professor?" he asked, having to brace himself against the wall to keep from falling.  
  
"Nothing harmful, I assure you. A simple sleeping draught," McGonnagal explained. "You had better lie down though...unless you'd care to sleep on the floor."  
  
Later, he dimly remember taking to bed, and blinked his eyes rapidly to find he was now in his own bed in the Gryffindor tower. Strange, but from aside from feeling well-rested, he didn't feel at all strange. "Just what did she do to me then?" he wondered aloud. He shrugged a moment later, threw on some clothes, and headed down to the common room, where he meet up with Hermione and Ron, who had settled their differences once again, it seemed.  
  
"Morning," Harry said, stifling a yawn, stretching. He was a bit unprepared when he saw both Ron and Hermione goggling at him. "What?"  
  
"Oy! What did McGonnagal do to you last night, mate?" Ron asked, shaking his head and grinning.  
  
Harry frowned. "Nothing much, really. She gave me a sleeping draught, and put me to bed. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in my own bed. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Harry...I really don´t think that was all she did," Hermione said a bit mysteriously. She then took Harry's arm and guided him before the full- length mirror in the common room.  
  
Harry yelped in surprise when he saw his reflection. His normally dark brown unruly hair was now bright blond and lay flat against his head. For some reason, he had a sense of familiarity, as if he'd seen someone like this before, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He gazed back into his own eyes only to see they were a crisp brilliant blue instead of their normal green. Oddly enough as well, he noticed he didn't need his spectacles to see clearly.  
  
"I expect that this is her payback for that whole flea bath thing, Harry," Ron said weakly, struggling mightily not to laugh.  
  
"Well, never mind," Hermione said, ignoring Ron. "We have to get down to get some breakfast before class this morning. Do come along, Harry." This last bit from her to distract Harry from looking at his reflection any further.  
  
Within the Great Hall, the official bet had finally ended, and the seven members of the faculty involved talked amongst themselves at the Head table.  
  
"Ah, finally! No more wearing Gryffindor colors. I've begun to loathe scarlet," Snape sighed happily.  
  
"Tut tut, Snape. I, for one, think you looked rather smashing in them really," Madam Hooch opined, a clever grin upon her face.  
  
Snape glared. "Yes, you would, Hooch. Then, might I say that you looked rather fetching as well with that pink hair of yours," Snape said back. Madam Hooch's eyes narrowed dangerously, and her leather gauntleted fists tightened. Snape wisely decided to take up a conversation with Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher.  
  
The door to the Great Hall then opened and the Trouble Trio breezed in. Harry looked over to the teachers at the Head table, and caught Minerva's stare and grin. She smiled back at him, and raised her hand which held a goblet as if to give a toast.  
  
"Well, it looks like everyone is here now, Minerva," Poppy whispered over.  
  
"Albus dear, may I preempt your morning greeting today, do you think?" McGonnagal asked. "I'll take hardly no time at all."  
  
Dumbledore nodded his assent, and while Minerva got to her feet, he stood and then got everyone's attention by tapping his crystal goblet with a spoon.  
  
"Good morning, all. Before I begin for today, Professor McGonnagal would like a say a few words. Minerva?" Dumbledore intoned.  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster. Now, I have a little announcement to make," McGonaagal began. "The Hogwarts Sisters have been playing each Saturday, as most of you well know, and this was due to our being in debt to our student contemporaries. Still though, now that this has now stopped, we've been thinking...and have decided to continue on playing each Saturday until the end of the year."  
  
The whoop and roar of the assembled student body startled poor Professor Flitwick, who choked upon his swallow of pumpkin juice.  
  
"I'm quite finished, Albus," Minerva told her husband, who smiled.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was again preempted, this time by the bevy of owls who whisked in to deliever the day's post. Harry was surprised when a most familiar and menacing eagle owl alighted before him, holding out one hugely clawed leg that bore a letter. A letter addressed to him!  
  
Harry warily removed the letter, then offered the huge owl a couple of strips of bacon, which it snapped out of his hands rather neatly, before taking flight once more. Harry raised an eyebrow at these developments, but quickly opened and read the letter in his hands.  
  
Potter,  
  
You may consider this note of mine to be a one time deal. I will owe you nothing! Now, I'm only doing this because I owe you my life from that day on the Quidditch field. After this, we are done, Potter!  
  
I intercepted one of Dad's letter to Mother, and upon reading it, found that You-Know-You has been training his most loyal Death Eaters to become Animagi. Quite clever of him, don't you think?  
  
Now, here's the part where we're even, Potter. Dad says they are going to attack Hogwarts...and soon. If you tell anyone I said this, I'll deny it to my death! You know I think Dumbledore is an old fraud, but...well, I like Hogwarts---well, except for the part of allowing you, the Weasel, and the Mudblood to attend. I think Hogwarts is a fine institution, and don´t really want it to be destroyed, as the Dark Lord intends.  
  
Dad somehow thinks that the attack will come on July 15th or there about. Tell Dumbledore...but don't tell him you got this from me!  
  
Malfoy  
  
Harry blinked, looking at the letter again, and then looking over to the Slytherin table where Malfoy sat, glowering. Malfoy caught Harry looking his way, and scowled.  
  
Harry knew what he must do, and he did it. Harry got to his feet, and made his way over to the Head table. There, he folded the letter and placed it in his pocket, then moved over to just before Dumbledore. "Professor! I must talk to you," he said quietly, so only Dumbledore could hear him. "Alone, please," he added a moment later.  
  
"Of course, Harry," Dumbledore said, unable not to grin at Harry's altered appearance.  
  
"All this is her fault," Harry said, jerking a thumb in Minerva's direction.  
  
"I thought it suitable retribution for all I have had to go through these past three months," Minerva said, then laughed softly.  
  
"Yes. Now, come along, Harry," Dumbledore replied, rising to his feet, guiding Harry alongside of him. They both moved out into the massive hallway, and Dumbledore found a out of the way niche where they could have a private conversation. "Now, Harry...what's this all about?"  
  
Harry didn't say a word, but fumbled in his pockets for the letter. "Professor, what I'm about to show you stays between us, until we both decide otherwise. Agreed?"  
  
"Of course," Dumbledore replied, eyeing Harry curiously over his half-moon spectacles.  
  
Harry unfolded it, and then handed the letter from Malfoy over to the Headmaster to read. As he read what Malfoy had written, Dumbledore's normally calm face became most serious.  
  
"Serious business, I should think," Dumbledore murmured, thinking furiously.  
  
"Absolutely!" Harry agreed fervently. "But, Professor...what are we to do? June 15th is not that far away!"  
  
"Do calm yourself, my boy," Dumbledore soothed. "Oh, and Harry? Thank you for showing me this. I know you were asked not to, and that must of weighed on your mind, Harry. I know you to be a young man who honors his word. But, as in all things, discretion is always a mitigating factor," he said.  
  
Dumbledore then looked off into a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff for a moment, then looked back suddenly at Harry, causing him to nearly gasp.  
  
"I shall tell you something, as a returning of a confidence, Harry. No one but myself and Professor Snape know this. Last week, Professor Snape was apprehended by minions of Lord Voldemort."  
  
Harry gasped, and opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore cut him off kindly. "Yes, I know that you and Severus have differences, and that you don't trust one another nearly as much as you both should. But, hear me out. Yes, Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters had our Professor Snape...for nearly three days, in fact. The only reason he still lives, near as I can figure, is that Voldemort believes him now worth nothing but contempt, now that he knows Severus to be what he deems a 'harmless' vampire. Some things never do change, Harry. Tom Riddle was always one to scorn that which he does not understand."  
  
Harry was confused. He understood most of what Dumbledore was saying, but there appeared to be much that the good Headmaster was still keeping back.  
  
"So...it seems that now a number of Death Eaters have become Animagi?" Dumbledore said, half to himself. "Impressive."  
  
Harry looked over at him, trying very hard to keep up. "Yes, they can. But, then again, there are many of us now who can too. Yet... I wonder, what kind of animals do you think these Death Eaters will transform into?" Harry asked, afraid, yet determined.  
  
"Well, you pose a most interesting question, Harry," Dumbledore said. "But, to answer your question, all you need do is think back to your training. You do remember that now, don't you, my boy? Think, and then you tell me what forms you think they might present?"  
  
Harry thought hard and quickly. What was it Professor McGonnagal had once said? Ah, yes...that the Animagi's personality was what determined the forms they transformed into. "Well, since we're talking about Death Eaters here, and well...they are not very noble or nice people, I think they will be taking the form of snakes, spiders, rats, lizards, and other vile things."  
  
"Very nicely done, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore congratulated him. "Professor McGonnagal would be most proud, I think. Now, enough speculation, my boy. It is a time for us to plan our course of action. There will be a meeting, in my chambers, this very evening, Harry. Now, I have a job for you to do for me. I am asking you to gather all of those who are now Animagi, and ask them to accompany you to our meeting. Can you do that for me, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, definitely, Professor!" Harry said quite earnestly, a small grin appearing on his face.  
  
"That's a good fellow," Dumbledore replied, beaming at Harry as if he was a proud father. "I leave you to gather our student Animagi to our team. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to see about gathering others to our cause. Please bring yourself, and your budding Animagi friends, to my chambers this evening at nine o'clock. I shall change the password for the stairs, so that only you, Minerva, and myself shall know it. The password shall be...ah! I know, 'Leon'!"  
  
Harry chuckled at that...though, he had to admit that it was really a very good password. Very few people in Hogwarts---or anywhere else for that matter---knew of Professor McGonnagal's plush lion. And even fewer knew of its name. "Right then, Professor. I'm off."  
  
"Then I shall see you this evening, Harry. Good day to you," Dumbledore replied, taking his leave of Harry, and re-entered the Great Hall, heading back to the Head table and his staff. Harry returned as well, but back to where he had left Ron and Hermione...who he needed to talk to rather badly it seemed... 


	45. The council of the Animagi

Chapter 45  
  
The Council of the Animagi  
  
Harry walked back to where Ron and Hermione sat, looking oddly at him. "So...Harry, you look like you've seen a ghost, mate," Ron teased, only to gulp when Harry said nothing. "C'mon, Harry...what's up?" he then asked.  
  
Harry filled them both in, not showing them the note Malfoy had sent him, but giving them both the essentials of what he'd read, leaving Malfoy's name out of it.  
  
"Well," Hermione mused aloud then, sounding calm, which was a far cry from what her pale face told Harry. "I suppose we shouldn't be too surprised," she then delcared in a quiet voice. "About the Death Eaters now being trained Animagus, I mean."  
  
"Speak for yourself, 'Mione," Ron sputtered, his freckles standing out on his white face now. "This is terrible!"  
  
"Yes. I suppose it is at that," Hermione replied. "But, really, Ron...did you really think we were so talented that Voldemort's supporters couldn't learn what we have?"  
  
Ron gulped at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. "Shh! For goodness sake! And, no, I suppose not. But, crikey, love..."  
  
"I know," Harry chimed in, hopefully spoiling any further argument between the two. "That's why Dumbledore's taking action. We three, plus our other student Animagus, are invited up to Dumbledore's office this evening at nine o'clock. It's a Council of Animagus, he said."  
  
"Well, then," Hermione offered a moment later, taking action. "We'd best send a note to your brothers then, Ron. Oh, and we'd better tell Neville straight away too..."  
  
"Right," Harry replied, rummaging in his book bag for a sheet of parchment and his quill. "I'll write to Fred and George, and send it along with Hedwig." He then turned to Ron and Hermione. "Look, you two go tell Neville, all right? And, remember, this is top-secret, okay?" Both nodded in agreement, then got up and dashed off to find Neville.  
  
Harry walked briskly up to the Owlery, and dispatched Hedwig with a note to the Weasley twins, telling them about Voldemort's imminent attack.  
  
Harry then went back to the common room to wait. Only minutes later, Ron and Hermione---along with Neville---appeared at the portrait hole, and moved over to sit with Harry.  
  
Harry brought Neville up to speed on what was going on. As Harry talked, Hermione noticed Hedwig's return, and rushed over to retrieve the note tied about her leg. "It's from Fred and George," Hermione informed them. "They say that they'll help, of course. They say that they will meet us in the Main Entrance Hall at quarter of nine."  
  
"Good," Harry replied, heartened by the news. "That brings us up to five student Animagi, all told."  
  
Harry knew that Hermione, Ron, and Neville all wanted to help, for various reasons. Neville wanted his revenge for the Death Eaters torturing his poor parents, while and Ron and Hermione wanted to do what was right, as well as making sure that Harry wasn't hurt or, heaven forbid, killed.  
  
Harry led them all down to the Main Entrance Hall at half-past eight o'clock, to await Fred and George's arrival. At precisely quarter of nine, the huge main doors opened briefly to admit the tall, slim forms of the infamous Weasley twins.  
  
"All right, Harry?" Fred said by way of greeting, shaking Harry's hand, quickly followed by an also eager George.  
  
"Thanks for coming, you two," Harry said, grinning.  
  
"Wouldn't of missed it for the world, Harry," George said, his eyes gleaming. "Fred and me, both."  
  
"What say we head up to see the Headmaster, eh?" Fred said helpfully, glancing meaningfully at the grandfather clock in the Entrance Hall.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, along with the twins, made their way up the stair cases to Dumbledore's office proper.  
  
"Here, let me," Ron offered, seeing the stone phoenix guardian that denied access to Dumbledore's office. "'Hogwarts'," Ron cried to the stone guardian. Much to his embarrassment, nothing at all happened.  
  
"Nice going, little bro," Fred teased Ron, who promptly blushed. Hermione quickly came to Ron's side, slipping her hand into his.  
  
"Not your fault, mate," Harry informed him. "Dumbledore changed the password...just for this meeting." Harry turned and addressed the phoenix sentinel. "'Leon'," he called softly.  
  
The stone phoenix began to slowly revolve, exposing a revolving set of stairs that led undoubtedly up to Dumbledore's office. Harry mounted the first step, then waved his hand, indicating they should all follow, which they did.  
  
"Leon?" Ron asked as they ascended the staircase.  
  
"Yes, Leon. You remember that lion we gave McGonnagal on her birthday?" Harry asked.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah," Ron said, nodding.  
  
"Well, guess what she named it?" Harry said, grinning.  
  
"But, Harry...why change the password?" Neville asked from further below.  
  
"Well, I suppose that Dumbledore wanted to make sure we were not interrupted during our business this evening," Harry proposed.  
  
They moved, one by one, into the alcove before the large, polished dark wooden door of the Headmaster's office. Fred moved forward and knocked firmly upon the polished surface of the door.  
  
"Come!" came the unmistakable voice of Dumbledore through the door. Fred grinned, then grasped the handle and opened the door to allow them all in.  
  
Once inside, they saw that Dumbledore wasn't alone. Already inside, and seated were Professors Bat, Snape, and McGonnagal, who sat beside Dumbledore. Much to Harry's surprise, Madam Hooch also sat nearby and--- Harry's eyes went wide with obvious surprise---Professor Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks.  
  
Snape looked upon the five students, his lip curling up in his trademark sneer. "So, Dumbledore, these are the students who you plan to use to defend this castle against the likes of Death Eaters?" Snape said. "Longbottom, Potter, Granger, and the three Weasley boys? Doomed. We. Are. Doomed."  
  
"Don't mind Snape," Tonks replied cheerfully. "He's been regaling us with cheery stuff like that since we've been here. So...mates, what kind of animals do you transform into?" Tonks asked, curious.  
  
"Better just show them," Harry told them all, and in the flicker of a moment's time, Harry turned into a lion, Hermione into her panther, and Ron into a fox. Neville blurred into his Siberian tiger form, while Fred and George transformed into Snow Leopards, promptly sitting down on their haunches, golden eyes eyeing Snape with curiosity.  
  
The teachers assembled blinked or gasped in surprise...with the exception of McGonnagal, who had seen all this before.  
  
Tonks crossed her arms, a smug smile on her lips. She turned her head to Snape. "You were saying?" she quipped.  
  
"Never mind," Snape replied, impressed despite himself. "I stand corrected, it seems..."  
  
Dumbledore then stood. "Harry, students...if you would be so kind..." he began, implicitly asking the students to transform back to their normal forms. They did so promptly, and retook their seats.  
  
"Really, Severus...what were you thinking, man?" McGonnagal asked tritely. "Did you think that Dumbledore would of told them to come if he didn't feel them worthy?"  
  
"Ah, yes...the famous words of a simple tabby cat," Snape replied sarcasticly, crossing his arms theatrically before his chest.  
  
"Minerva," Dumbledore warned, placing a hand upon his wife's arm, just as Minerva began turning into the tabby cat, just to show Snape how 'helpless' a tabby could be.  
  
Harry covered a grin with the back of his hand, then looked to the others assembled this evening. "So, Madam Hooch, Professor Moody, Tonks...just what forms can you all transform into?" Harry asked, looking over at Madam Hooch, Moody and Tonks.  
  
"I shall give you three guesses, Mr. Potter, as to what form I may assume," Madam Hooch said, her hawklike eyes twinkling in amusement.  
  
"A hawk? Am I right," Ron said.  
  
Madam Hooch nodded.  
  
Harry then turned to Tonks.  
  
"A raven, sport," she said cheekily.  
  
Professor Moody smiled, his magical eye spinning madly. "A grizzly bear, Potter," he grumbled, informing the boy. "Suits me, it does," he added gruffly.  
  
"Now, everyone. Please, take your seats, if you will, and we will begin," Dumbledore kindly commanded. The students, as well the faculty present, all took their seats before Dumbledore started the meeting.  
  
"Very well then," Dumbledore declared with a smile. "We shall start with the basics, and go on from there. By now, you all should know that the Voldemort and his Death Eaters have learned to become Animagi, and that Lord Voldemort intends to attack this very castle very very soon."  
  
Dumbledore placed his long-fingered hands upon the top of his desk. "Therefore, to defend ourselves, it only stands to reason that we too must resort to fighting as Animagi. And, we do this for two reasons: the first is because that is precisely what they do not expect us to do! They will undoubtedly expect to find human wizards and witches, bearing wands, lashing out with jinxes and curses. That they shall not find...and as such, we will achieve the element of surprise. The second reason is that we have very strong forces available to us. Thank you, Minerva." Albus briefly touched the back of Minerva's hand, then looked back up.  
  
"It makes sense tactically, Professor Dumbledore...but isn't there one little problem?" Hermione said.  
  
"Only one, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked, glowering at Dumbledore.  
  
"Hush, Severus," Professor Bat chided him.  
  
"Please. Ms. Granger, what is the problem we are facing then?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, I mean, what's to stop them from simply turning themselves into humans again?" Hermione proposed, thinking. "We'd be jinxed in no time at all!"  
  
"Fair enough," McGonnagal then said. "Now, let me propose something back to you then. What's chance would a human have to battle against a panther? Or a lion, perhaps...or even a tiger? Hmm?"  
  
Neville surprised them all by answering that question. "Not very good, Professor. They'd have less chance of winning as humans than they would as animals. It only makes sense," Neville said.  
  
"Neville's right, of course," George pointed out. But then he continued. "Question is, with all of us fighting in our animal forms, just how are we supposed to tell who's who, really?"  
  
"Believe me, Mr. Weasley...that will be no problem at all," McGonnagal said. "Whatsoever."  
  
"Right. Now, what else do we have to do to prepare, Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron spoke up then. "Well, we can't have the other students getting in the way, can we? They might get hurt...or worse. We just have to get innocents out of the castle quickly," Ron offered.  
  
"All of them?" George said, grinning.  
  
"Yes, George...the Slytherins too," Fred said, making everyone but Snape stifle a laugh.  
  
"Thank goodness," Ron said,  
  
"I mean, really, we can´t have some student being bitten by a cobra or anything," Hermione said.  
  
"Just wait, little brother," Fred then pointed out. "Ron, you're going to have to stand up to your worst nightmare, mate."  
  
"Right, and what would that be?" Ron asked, angrily.  
  
"Look. I'm not saying this to tweak your nose, Ron. There's going to be loads of really big, really ugly spiders out there," Fred said.  
  
Harry nodded, as he remembered Ron's less than enthusiastic response toward spiders in general, large ones even more so.  
  
"I'll be all right, you. I know they're not really spiders, so I won´t be scared of them," Ron declared bravely.  
  
"I really do hope so," Bat said a little worried. "The Dark Lord and his minions are favorably inclined to choose spiders..."  
  
"We'll deal with that when it comes. Now, next?" Harry said spritely, more to get on to something less embarrassing to Ron.  
  
"Albus...what are we to do should one of us get into trouble?" McGonnagal said, her brow wrinkling with concern.  
  
"Why, should something like that occur, then you are to turn back into your human shape, retrieve your wand, and jinx everything and everyone in sight!" Snape said blithely, as if it was beneath him to respond.  
  
"That's it! You Slytherins...grr, you think you are so bloody #¤$€$££$- smart!" McGonnagal said angrily, her eyes now blazing.  
  
"Professor!" Hermione said, shocked at hearing her use such sulphurous language.  
  
"Oy! Lee's never gonna believe it when we tell him that McGonnagal swore," Fred said, grinning mischieviously. "Do you really know what that means, Professor?" he then asked, grinning.  
  
McGonnagal glowered at him, but she did blush scarlet, feeling rather small because of her outburst.  
  
"Let us continue along, shall we? The night is not getting any shorter," Dumbeldore continued, having the good grace to ignore his wife's outburst as well. "We must begin a regimen of study and training."  
  
"Training? What sort of training, Professor?" Ron asked, wanting to know.  
  
"Weasley, use your head! We simply cannot just blindly attack without some sort of plan, boy," Moody growled.  
  
"Alastor is right! We have fight smartly and coordinated, because you can bet your last Galleon that the Death Eaters are going to be," Hooch snapped.  
  
"Quite right, Xiomara. Now...those of you students that are here now, at this meeting, will be excused from your classes from three to five each day," Dumbledore decreed.  
  
Hermione alone appeared shocked. "But, Professor Dumbledore...what about our exams?"  
  
"I'm afraid that I've no other alternative other than to pass you all, since you're going to be saving this school," Dumbledore replied matter-of- factly. McGonnagal thinned her lips, but finally nodded in acceptance. Hermione looked over at her carefully. "Professor McGonnagal, are you certain that you're feeling all right?" she asked, frowning.  
  
Everyone---except Snape, who did grin--- laughed at Hermione's comment.  
  
"Very well...is there anything more then?"  
  
Dumbeldore asked of everyone present.  
  
"Well, yes," Tonks then said.  
  
"Yes, Nymphadora?" Dumbledore asked solicitiously.  
  
Tonks winced at the mention of her name. "Just Tonks, Headmaster. Now, should we be contacting our friends and family members that are Animagi to ask for their help?"  
  
"But of course," Dumbeldore said, smiling. "An excellent suggestion, Nym--- er, I mean, Tonks. Has anyone anything else then?" He gazed over his spectacles, and noticed no one had a hand up.  
  
"No? Well, as that is the case, this meeting is adjourned. I will bid you all a good night and pleasant dreams," Dumbeldore said and got to his feet smoothly. Harry spent a few minutes with Moody and Tonks, renewing their acquaintances, then motioned to Ron and Hermione, who moved over to confer with him in the privacy of the alcove near the stairs.  
  
Ron was excited, and said, "This is going to be so bloody wicked, Harry! Just think...no exams or classes, mate! And, all we have to do is attack a few Animagi in return."  
  
Hermione pursed her lips, scowled, and looked at him. "That isn't even funny, Ron," she declared. "We could get hurt! We---you---could get killed! And, here you are...spouting off as if---"  
  
"Whoa! Whoa...don´t worry, 'Mione Ron said and kissed her cheek. "We'll all be careful, and we'll all be watching out for one another. Just you wait and see."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I just must be tired," Hermione smiled and kissed him back before heading back to her dormitory and to bed. 


	46. The Death Eaters Attack

Chapter 46  
  
The Death Eaters Attack  
  
Harry, along with Madam Hooch's and Hermione's help, organized a training regimen for the Animagus. And, with that set, training was the just about only thing Harry and his friends did---aside from eating and sleeping---the next week. The sessions were broken down into those whose forms that could fly, and those that could not.  
  
So it was that Harry found himself sparing with both Neville, a Siberian tiger who was much larger , and Hermione, a black panther who was a bit smaller than himself. A fourth member of the big cats was added when Tonks introduced one of her friends, a cute dark-haired young woman named Belinda, who could transform into a jaguar.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Belinda had remarked, smiling, upon meeting them. She was nearly as 'strange' as Tonks, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. "Shall we get down to brass tacks, then eh?" she then commented, blurring into the shape of a strong, sinewy jaguar, whose tawny coat and spots were most distinctive. Harry was at first surprised that he could read her body language as a jaguar when he was in his lion form. All their attacks---as was agreed upon---were done with sheathed claws and nips instead of biting.  
  
Ron found himself facing off against McGonnagal often---seeing how they were much the same size---and he was constantly amazed at just how lightning-fast she was in her tabby cat form. He was pleased on more than one occasion by her praise at his cunning attacks and brisk defenses. "I do believe that form suits you quite well, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonnagal once commented, and Ron certainly believed it himself.  
  
Each day, the gathered Animagus grew stronger and more disciplined as they practiced and practiced. Harry surprised himself one day by pining Neville's tiger form down, his teeth on his neck until Neville yielded. Harry himself, a bit later on, had to eat a bit of humble pie as Hermione, with some neat trick, performed a similar pin on him as well.  
  
"Nice one, Hermione," Harry complimented her, which fairly made Hermione glow with a feeling of accomplishment. Harry rubbed the back of his neck, grinning.  
  
"You too, Harry," Neville added as they walked back wearily to the castle. "Think you could show me what you did...you know, when you pinned me ears to the ground back there?"  
  
"Sure, Neville," Harry replied. "See, it's like this really..." Neville and Hermione listened avidly as Harry explained.  
  
The morning of June 15th then arrrived, and in a private breakfast that morning, Professor Dumbeldore finally told everyone involved about the impending attack of Voldemort's forces against Hogwarts Castle. He also gave strongly-worded orders to the school's resident ghosts, as well as each house's prefects, indicating that no students were to stray from their locked common rooms on penalty of expulsion. That news, as it spread, set the halls of Hogwarts aflame with gossip and nervous conversations...  
  
When the sun had finally began to set that evening, the Animagi Council members headed out to assume their positions to defend their beloved Hogwarts.  
  
"Er, Professor," Harry proposed once he was in position. "How exactly are we to talk to one another? I mean, how do we coordinate ourselves to fight off the enemy?"  
  
"Leave that to me, Harry," Hermione said briskly, slipping her wand free from her robes. "I found a lovely charm last night that will work out rather nicely, I think..."  
  
Hermione walked down the line of defenders, casting the same charm over and over for each. The spell allowed each defender---in their Animagi form only---to hear one another's thoughts when they were directed to them. So, should Harry wish to think "Hello" to every other Animagi present, they would hear him within their minds as if he were standing right beside them.  
  
Harry wondered---but only to himself---if Hermione's spell was really a good thing. He kept receiving everyone's nervous thoughts in his head, whether he wanted them or not. Finally, he gently reproached those mentally transmitting to keep their thoughts to themselves.  
  
"Sorry, mate," came Ron's thought.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, Harry," came Neville's contrite apology.  
  
"Hsst! Everyone! Listen!" Hermione's thought thundered within their heads. It was then that everyone began to hear it as well. There were the beginnings of sounds. Rather funny sounds; sounds out of place about Hogwarts. Harry could hear the unmistakable hiss and slither of snakes of various types and sizes. Ron's keen fox ears picked up the sound of numerous rats chittering to one another. Hermione's panther nose recoiled from the smell of reptiles, anathema to those of feline kind, and she growled deep in her sable-coated chest.  
  
"Stand ready, all! They are coming on the attack," Dumbeldore commanded.  
  
Harry, and all the other earth-bound Animagi crouched down to wait. Harry looked over and spotted Hermione, nearly invisible in the twilight, her tail's snowy tip twitching with nervous energy.  
  
Ron had to suppress the urge to whine in his anticipation. He found himself drooling slightly, eager to feel rat necks snap in his powerful jaws.  
  
Hermione's golden eyes were narrowed, and her ears were flat to her skull. She found she felt a sort of all-consuming rage. A rage that geared her up to fight for her life, and those of her friends.  
  
All this was still going on when the front lines of Lord Voldemort's forces impacted Hogwarts' defense lines...  
  
The first attackers proved to be a wave of spiders...spiders the size of cocker spaniels, however. Harry roared, and swept his powerful paws--- claws extended---back and forth, tumbling the spiders aside like a child's jacks. Those that escaped his paws were dealt with with savage clamps of his jaws. Harry was revolted by the taste of the spiders in his mouth.  
  
Ron shivered, but acted bravely, darting in to tear legs, savage thoraxes, and crush heads with nips of his lightning-quick jaws. He dashed about, dancing between attacks nimbly.  
  
Hermione missed out on the spiders, but received an on-rush of pig-sized lizards instead. Instinctively, she flattened herself out on the ground, and awaited the nearest lizard's approach. When it was close enough that she could no longer stand it, she filled her lungs and screamed angrily, darting in to slam her large paw against the lizard's head to tumble it over, and then---much to her human mind's disgust---finished it off by tearing out it's soft throat with her jaws and teeth. She screamed again in her triumph, and sought further prey...  
  
Harry was licking his paws clean of spider ichor when his sensitive ears picked up a new threat. There came the scaly sound of slithering, and then a snake, far larger than any other snake he had ever seen---bigger even than the Burmese python he'd once set free from the London Zoo. This snake moved forward tentatively, yard-stick long tongue flickering, it red eyes filled with un-reptile-like anger and hate. Its smooth scaled hide was a venomous green, with darker markings on its back. Harry knew in an instant that he was seeing the newest form of his arch-nemesis, Lord Voldemort.  
  
Fighting the urge to dash out and attack his foe, Harry instead focused his thoughts on Hermione. "Hermione!" he thought, trying to communicate with her, as he silently watched the serpent move hesitantly forward.  
  
Hermione screamed loudly again, her teeth flashing as she dispatched yet another lizard with a torn-out throat. Four more warily circled her, their forked tongues flickering, their beady black eyes filled with malevolence. Then, she heard Harry's voice in the back of her mind. "Dash it all, Harry! I'm busy! Leave me be!" she thought back, full of her panther ferocity. But, then she disciplined herself, and added quickly, "Yes? What is it, Harry?"  
  
Harry shivered at the mental impression he first received from Hermione. He could relate only to well to that feeling of excited savagery. He shook himself mentally, then responded. "Tell Dumbledore that I can see Voldemort. He's here," Harry replied mentally.  
  
"Voldemort? He's here? Dear Lord!" Hermione's thoughts raced back to him, and Harry sympathize with her, understanding her fierce snarl as her fear of what was happening.  
  
"I heard you, Harry," came Dumbledore's calm, soothing voice to both Hermione and himself. "Now, Harry...this is important. Where is he? And what form has he taken?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"He's not much more than two dozen paces away from me," Harry replied, roaring loudly to allow the teachers to locate him. "And, he's a snake. A giant snake, Professor."  
  
Voldemort heard the thunderous roar, and turned towards Harry. The snake opened its white-lined mouth to hiss menacingly. The snake's tongue flicked out again faster now, the red baleful eyes catching sight of the tell-tale scar on this lion's forehead.  
  
"Greetingssss, Potter," hissed Voldemort's oily, repellant voice in Harry's head. Harry sneezed, the feline part of him indignant with the intrusion of his enemy's thoughts.  
  
"You'll not win, Tom Riddle," Harry sent back, gritting his teeth mentally. The snake's violent hissing betrayed Voldemort's anger at being addressed with that hated name.  
  
Before Harry and the Dark Lord could come to blows, the professors and adult Animagi arrived to shift the balance. Dumbledore in his eagle form, dove down to slash with his knife-like talons and axe-like beak, while Professors Snape and Bat latched on to the snake's hide, and plied their sharp teeth to find tender flesh beneath the scales.  
  
Professor McGonnagal, the tabby cat version, yowled and hissed, biting fiercely and slashing with her claws, then dashing away again. Moments later, a incensed rumbling roaring announced Professor Moody's bear-form arriving to add his attacks to the fray.  
  
Harry was about to join in, when he heard an exasperated snarl, as well as a plaintive message from Hermione. "Oh, Harry! Oh, please, help! There are just too many of them!"  
  
Harry wasted no time, and loped off toward Hermione. In a moment, he spotted her panther form leaping about, swatting a veritable army of rats that now beseiged her. Harry filled his lungs and then gave an ear- splitting roar, one that froze the rats in place for a second or two. Then he dashed in, teeth and claws beared, and dealt death to the small furry bodies that were arrayed against them. Hermione joined in, sweeping and slashing with her bloodied claws, snapping rats up in her jaws to hurl them away as rag-like bundles a moment later. Harry was surprised by Hermione's speed of attack, as well as her heretofore unknown savagery. Rats literally were flying from her paws and jaws.  
  
Harry spotted another rat, swept back a paw, but then hesitated. Nah! Couldn't be, he told himself. But there was no denying that familiar rat face, so instead of dealing the rodent a deathblow, he simply pinned its tail to the ground, firmly beneath one of his enormous paws. Hermione dealt with the remainder of the rats in good order, and then sinuously padded over to where Harry sat upon his haunches.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Hermione told him mentally, then rubbed her proud head against Harry's chest in thanks.  
  
"You'll never guess who I've run into, Hermione. I do think we have found our old friend, Wormtail. Right here under my paw," Harry thought to her. Hermione looked on, much to Wormtail's terror, the rat-like Animagi squealing and chittering in fear of the big panther. Ron then appeared, coming towards them both, his muzzle bloodied. "Who'd of figured, eh Harry?" Ron said with a yip, but clearly in Harry's mind.  
  
"Excuse me a minute, Harry. But I simply have to do something I can't do as a panther," Hermione announced, then turned back into herself. She slipped her wand free, while her two friends guarded her. She thought a moment, then transfigured a nearby stone into a stout metal cage.  
  
"One last thing, I think," Hermione then said, thinking the same. She pointed her wand directly at Wormtail and jinxed him so that he would remain in his Animagus form until she revoked her jinx. "There!" She then changed back into her panther form again.  
  
"Harry? Could you be a dear, and..." she thought to him, indicating the cage. Harry grinned mentally, and leaned over to gently pick up the unconscious rat---he'd passed out when he saw Harry open his tooth-filled mouth---and tossed him bodily inside the cage, which magically sealed itself when closed. Hermione then summoned up Tonks, who responded and flew down to meet them all. "Look who we have here, eh? Remember Wormtail, Tonks?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You betcha I do, love. Being a rat suits him to a tee, it does," Tonks responded mentally, glaring at Wormtail.  
  
"Could you take this cage up to Dumbledore's office for us?" Hermione asked sweetly, mentally.  
  
"Sure thing, sport," Tonks replied, jumping up to snatch the bars of the cage in her claws, she then beat her big wings and heaed off to drop off her charge before returning to the fray herself.  
  
Ron and Hermione rubbed noses briefly before turning back to Harry. Harry nodded, and they returned back to the battle once more. The three friends proved to be the well-named Trouble Trio...especially to those that now opposed them. Ron, the quickest of them, kept their backs free, while Hermione and Harry dealt with the foes before them. After fifteen minutes, both Harry and Hermione were battered and weary, but the ground before them was littered with the enemy dead, their torn and slashed carcasses heaped one upon the other.  
  
Between waves, Harry spotted something odd, and nudged Hermione to see if he was simply seeing things. But, he was not.  
  
A pure white ferret ran about the field, sneaking about and attacking Death Eaters when the opportunity presented itself. It can't be, Harry thought to himself and his friends. "What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked mentally. Harry turned his head toward her.  
  
"I think that's Malfoy out there, and well, he's attacking Death Eaters," Harry confessed.  
  
And sure enough, it was Draco Malfoy in his ferret form, who had started attacking Death Eaters, and with astounding speed for a ferret of his size.  
  
But soon they all had other, more important, things to worry about beside Malfoy. "Heads up! Here they come!" Harry warned, before they were swarmed over yet again.  
  
Harry, already weary, did his best to fend off his attackers, and work with Hermione as well. But, it wasn't too long and both big cats were swarmed over...literally! Spiders crawled all over him, seeking to bite him, while heavier lizards leapt on him, trying to force him down. Harry bit and slashed, even bringing his lethal rear legs up, claws flashing to rake his foes.  
  
Harry began to wonder if this was it, when all of the sudden came a deep menacing roar that vibrated in Harry's chest. That roar belonged to Neville, and the big, nearly thousand pound Siberian tiger was heaving two hundred pound lizards off Harry and Hermione like they weighed almost nothing at all. Where clawed tiger paw met lizard head, death resulted. Spiders fled with an amazing alacrity as the tiger dancee aboutk, attacking in a frenzy of paws and teeth. Soon the only things moving were the three cats.  
  
"Thanks, Neville," Harry said, sending his thoughts.  
  
"No problem, mate," Neville replied, allowing Harry and Hermione to regain their feet, and reset their defenses. Needless to say, Neville helped Harry and Hermione with the remainder of the Death Eaters confronting them.  
  
"Yes, thanks for your help, Neville," Hermione added, while licking blood from between her toes on her paw. "I thought we'd had it then."  
  
"Bloody hell," Neville then swore, getting back on all fours again. "Here they come again!"  
  
The next wave broke over them, and they were hard pressed to drive the mass of them off.  
  
"Damn! These Death Eaters are strong," Neville said. "And, there's so many of them!" Neville roared again, and nearly decapitated a lizard with a swipe of his mighty paw.  
  
Hermione screamed and bit down savagely on the neck of a big python-like snake, neatly severing its spine. The snake shuddered then went slack.  
  
Harry batted a seeming ocean of big rats about like popcorn, but they just kept on coming. He snarled and roared, smashing them again and again. He was so caught up in his own battle, he almost didn't notice the appearance of a new combatant on the field, a menacing black shadowy form that approached from behind and to his right. The Death Eaters confronting this figure quailed, turned, and began to scurry away in consternation. Harry looked up after dispatching his last rat, and when he did, he nearly roared in surprise. For, right before him stood a big, black, bear-like dog with steely eyes.  
  
"B-B-But...this can´t be! Y-Y-You died!" Harry thought, anguish in his voice...yet some hope too.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I did, Harry. But...well, as you can see...now I'm back," the most unmistakable voice replied inside his head. For because, right before his very, most surprised eyes, now stood his godfather, none other than Sirius Black himself, in the flesh...or perhaps that should be fur... 


	47. The Battle Ends

Chapter 47  
  
The Battle Ends  
  
Sirius was alive!  
  
Harry blinked again, gazing at the huge dog before him. But...how could that be? Harry thought to himself.  
  
Then Harry remembered something. When he got right down to it...he had never really seen Sirius die. In fact, all he had seen was him falling though that strange veil-like curtain...  
  
The next line of rats had just reformed, and their return broke Harry from his trance, and forced him back on the attack again. With a roar, he lunged back into the fracas, with Sirius in his huge dog form beside him.  
  
Harry dispatched yet another small dog-sized rat with a slash of his claws, when he heard a mental call inside his head. "Members of the Council, come to me now!" it commanded. The voice was unmistakably Dumbledore's, and he was not to be denied. Harry looked briefly to Sirius, saying not a word, but in unison, they both turned and ran toward Dumbledore's position. As they approached, they were surprised to see Dumbledore warily circling the enormous snake that was his arch-foe, Voldemort.  
  
"He's gone mental, he has! What's that old man thinking of?" George asked, much put out.  
  
Hermione answered him mentally, her voice full of irritation. "Of course! We're simply wasting our time fighting off these Death Eaters. Voldemort's- --" Hermione rolled her eyes mentally as Ron, Neville, and the twins all shuddered. "---the key to this battle. Dumbledore wants us to ignore the Death Eaters best as we can, and refocus on energies on defeating Voldemort!"  
  
"Hermione? Can't you please just say You-Know- Who?" Ron pleaded.  
  
Hermione rounded on Ron, her ire flashing to him in his mind. "Honestly, Ron! You'd of thought by now that---"  
  
Before she could finish her most-likely quite derisive statement, they all stopped dead in their tracks. The reason for this was that the monstrous snake that was Lord Voldemort now approached where they stood. The snake, if you could honestly call it one, was positively enormous. The beast before them was distinctly snake-like in form, that of an extremely venomous black mamba, but its proportions were horrific---over six meters long and nearly a meter wide. A whip-like black leathery tongue flickered in and out, while the beast's red eyes gazed at those arrayed before it.  
  
"Don't gaze into its eyes!" Hermione wisely warned, having to bat Neville hard to break the serpent's hold on him.  
  
Harry and Sirius joined the group then, and Harry felt a growing swell of rage within himself---rage at Voldemort, and all the ruin he had caused, both to his friends and family, and more personally, to himself. That rage was interrupted as Harry felt something brush against his front paw. He looked quickly down, only to sigh when he saw the white ferret that was Draco Malfoy. Draco didn't look up at Harry, or even acknowledge his presence, but kept his eyes solely on Voldemort.  
  
Both sides of the battle, quite suddenly and most unexplicably, stilled and went silent. For a moment, the only sounds heard were of the combatatants heavy breathing.  
  
Then, as if by some pre-arranged signal perhaps, both sides leapt into motion and the battle resumed at full intensity.  
  
Voldemort was first to attack, lunging directly at Harry, fangs flashing, hissing like some enormous kettle brought to boil. Death Eaters, at least those that remained, leapt in to assist their potent master, confronting the Hogwarts defenders in the melee.  
  
The battle was fierce, oddly quiet, and attrition was heavy on both sides.  
  
Soon, only twelve Animagi stood against Voldemort, who had no more Death Eaters standing to fight at his side at the moment. Harry, Ron, Hermione stood together as a trio. Fred, George, and Neville made up the next trio of defenders to one side. Dumbledore, McGonnagal, and Sirius stood together as one, while Professors Bat, Snape, and Draco Malfoy stood as the last trio in the left-most position against Voldemort.  
  
The other defenders---like many of the Death Eaters of Voldemort's---had been rendered ineffective, basically out of the battle and unconscious.  
  
As the battle wore on and on, even the powerful Voldemort became weary enough that he could no longer maintain his animal form any longer, and blurred, transforming back to his more human-like form.  
  
Harry followed the Dark Lord's example, soon followed by Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Well, Potter...so, it is we two again, eh? Just you and I, as it should be, no?" Voldemort said in his raspy, reptilian voice.  
  
"Actually, you're wrong," Harry informed him, indicating those with him with a swing of his chin. The others, with the notable exception of Sirius and Draco Malfoy, who both had a reason to stay in their animal forms, transformed back into their human forms.  
  
"Ah, Tom...I see we met again. I hope I find you well, yes?" Dumbledore asked solicitiously.  
  
Voldemort glared, hissing, but saying nothing.  
  
"Such language, Mr. Riddle!" chided Dumbledore softly, as if he were scolding a child. "It would probably be for the best, Tom...if you gave up this foolishness, and departed. You know you cannot win here, this day..."  
  
"Just try and stop me then, old fool!" Voldemort challenged, drawing out his stout wand.  
  
But Harry beat Voldemort to the punch, zipping his wand free to begin blasting him with every curse, jinx, and spell he could remember, his wand flashing bright white with each spell he cast. Voldemort countered each spell, and retaliated with curses of his own, which flashed back in fiery reds and venomous greens.  
  
"Get back, all of you!" Dumbledore roared over the sound of the battle royale.  
  
Destructive energies flashed back and forth between Harry and Voldemort, as each sought weaknesses in the other's defenses. Like it or not, the two were now locked in a duel arcane, one where neither side would accept or demand surrender.  
  
The Death Eaters, those fortunate enough to have survived (among them was Bellatrix Lestrange as well as Lucius Malfoy), blurred back into their human forms, but Dumbeldore and the others made sure they did not interfere with Harry and Voldemort's furious duel.  
  
Hermione desperately wanted to help Harry, but at first could not devise of any way that would not get either herself or Harry killed in the process. But, then...her admittedly clever mind remembered something, something that would most likely distract Lord Voldemort.  
  
"You've never told your Death Eaters, have you, Tom Riddle? You never told them your secret, you know which one I mean," she called out.  
  
Voldemort chose to ignore the fool girl, and concentrate his energies in blasting his enemy, Potter.  
  
Hermione saw that her ploy wasn't exactly working with the Dark Lord himself, but then her glance strayed to the remaining Death Eaters. She smiled a wicked grin, and addressed them.  
  
"Before you, you see Tom Marvolo Riddle. A dark wizard he indeed is! But, a full-blooded wizard, he is not! He's never told you that his father was Muggle-born. Tom Riddle is a Mudblood!" Hermione declared to them, her brown eyes flashing.  
  
Bellatrix became livid with anger, her full lips curling up in a sneer. "Foolish girl! How dare you impugn the Dark Lord's name!" she screeched, throwing a curse at Hermione awkwardly. Hermione dipped and twisted, easily avoiding Bellatrix's spell. Professor McGonnagal was right, she thought to herself, being a feline Animagi did have its advantages.  
  
Bellatrix keened in anger as she watched her spell go wide of the surprisingly nimble girl, but then her eyes went wide in horror as she realized what was about to happen.  
  
"Master! No!" Bellatrix moaned aloud.  
  
The spell, which managed to miss Hermione, splashed up against the Dark Lord, who managed to dash it aside, but in doing so, gave Harry the chance to cast a spell unblocked.  
  
"Petrificus Totalis!" Harry cried out, a green blast of light emanating from his wand, which sped past Voldemort's defenses to impact him in his chest. Voldemort's arms and legs snapped together painfully, and he became stiff as hundred-year-old oak. With a unheard snarl of rage and frustration, the Dark Lord teetered and fell flat on his face.  
  
By this time, the Weasley twins had managed to subdue Lucius Malfoy with a pair of well-aimed stunning spells. The pale blond man was now well enmeshed in a veritable coating of stout dark-hued ropes. Hermione and Professor McGonnagal had overwhelmed Bellatrix's defenses and she now lay beside Malfoy, encased in thick ropes that exposed only her eyes and nose.  
  
Harry rolled his foe over with his foot, and looked down to address him. "Well, since I've got your undivided attention, I think it's time I had my say, don't you? There are some things you need to know...and I'm the bloke to tell them to you." Harry looked over to Dumbledore, who simply shrugged, but didn't oppose him.  
  
"You see, last year, when you were after the prophecy, you know...the one that one that related to both you and me directly. Well, you never did find out anything about that one now, did you? Well, maybe it´s about time you did then," Harry explained. He paused once, then continued.  
  
"The Prophecy, as spoken by Professor Trelawny to Professor Dumbledore goes precisely like this:  
  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.  
  
Born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month  
dies.  
  
The Dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the  
Dark Lord knows not.  
  
Either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while  
the other survives."  
  
Harry then walked over to where Voldemort lay upon the ground, and looked down, straight into his eerie evil red eyes. He then aimed his wand, the brother of the one Voldemort had tried to kill him with, between the Dark Lord's most surprised eyes.  
  
"I think...that it´s about time to fulfill this particular Prophecy, don't you think, Tom?" Harry asked matter-of-factly, though there was absolute steel in his voice and eyes just then.  
  
Harry looked to Professor Dumbledore, who appeared to be rather glum and saddened, but who nodded reluctantly, nonetheless.  
  
"Either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. That's what the Prophecy says, isn't it? Well, sorry, mate, but better me than you," Harry said, grinning slightly, his green eyes bright with barely constrained rage.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry bellowed, focusing all his misery and rage into that curse. There came that most unforgettable whooshing sound, and Voldemort became pale and stiff, his red eyes now open forever.  
  
The Death Eaters in custody stood shocked. Their Master, their much- beloved, and much-hated Dark Lord was no more.  
  
But as shocked as they might have been, Ron and Hermione were shocked too by what they had learned this day. "You never told us about the Prophecy, Harry," Ron accused. "We could of helped, had we known..."  
  
"Shh, Ron," Hermione told him, taking his hand in her own. "It all worked out in the end now, didn't it?"  
  
Before Ron could protest further, Dumbeldore moved up to stand just beside Harry.  
  
"Harry, might I ask you, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger to join me for a quick conversation?" he asked.  
  
Harry looked over to Ron and Hermione, who nodded their acceptance. He then looked behind himself, over to where Sirius sat upon his haunches, his tongue lolling out.  
  
"Of course, Professor," Harry answered, wearily.  
  
Dumbeldore nodded, patting Harry upon his shoulder. He then turned towards Professor McGonnagal. "Oh, Minerva? May I call upon you to ascertain that all of our allies are safe and sound? Oh, and one last thing, could you please tell Severus to contact Minister Fudge, if he would so kind?"  
  
"Of course. I shall see to it immediately, Albus," Minerva said, bowing her head, then hurrying off.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed after Professor Dumbledore. Strangely enough, Sirius in his dog form padded along after them as well, his tail wagging softly as they walked up toward the castle proper.  
  
They all made their way back to Dumbledore's office, and took their seats, not helping notice Wormtail within his cage. The happy dog Sirius had been disappeared as he spotted the rat in the cage. Harry was forced to put his arms about the huge dog to hold Sirius back.  
  
"Ah, I suppose that was only to be expected," Dumbledore said, a bit regretfully. He then addressed the rat in the cage, but not as if he were speaking to a rat, but like he was speaking to a person. "Peter Pettigrew. I think that you know Mr. Black from way back, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
Wormtail demonstrated that he did indeed when he began screeching...wanted to get out of the cage, but dreading being out of it at the same time.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Professor," Harry said, struggling to hold Sirius back. "He remembers Sirius, all right."  
  
Harry looked over to the dog, just as he transformed back into his godfather, Sirius Black, again.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry cried out happily, and hugged him, causing Hermione to begin crying and leaving Ron gaping like an idiot. "I've missed you," Harry said in a most heart-felt voice.  
  
"But, Sirius...however did you survive?" Hermione asked, quickly wiping tears from her cheeks.  
  
"It was Dumbledore," Sirius replied, smiling. The aptly named Trouble Trio looked over to the aging Headmaster, gaping at him in shock, surprise, and not a little awe.  
  
"I believe I might be able to shed some light upon this matter by showing you this," Dumbledore said, retrieving a golden hourglass on a golden chain from his robe pocket.  
  
"A Time-Turner!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Ah, I see you remember, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling. "A rather nice thing to have in emergencies, is it not?"  
  
Hermione had the good grace to blush, and look quickly at Harry.  
  
"But, I digress. You will remember, Harry...back when, after that altercation we had at the Ministry of Magic last year, when we all came back to my office. After I had had my say on that matter, you had left my office, in what I may say was a fit of pique. And, I must confess, must justifiably so..."  
  
Dumbledore paused, steepling his fingers before his lips a moment. He then continued.  
  
"That being said, I though long and hard, and finally decided that I must make amends, that is perform some good deed, as recompensense for what I had kept a secret for all these years." Dumbledore looked over his spectacles to Harry, then Sirius, then back again.  
  
"To perform this plan of mine, I found that I was in need of some rather specialized help. That being said, I went back to the Ministry of Magic, this Time Turner in hand...this very one in fact. Utilizing its special abilities, I was able to go back in time to when Sirius was falling through the veil, and saved him. After that, I took him further back to when he was still at Number Twelve Grimmaud Place, where I took him aside and told him he was not to leave unless he wanted to die a most unnecessary death. I had Sirius then hide in an upstairs vacant room, until such time that everyone had left. I then took us both to my summer residence at Tipperary in Ireland, where my friend, my house elf, has been helping him convalesce from his injuries, and, simply put, he has remained there ever since last summer."  
  
"But, Professor, why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, elated, but at the same time, very put out.  
  
"Because, Harry, I asked him not to," Sirius said. "I told Dumbledore to keep it just between us...well, until I found it necessary to reveal that somehow I had managed to survive."  
  
Further conversation was interrupted when a loud knock sounded at the door, which prompted Sirius to quickly turn back into a dog again.  
  
Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, replete in his robes and lime-green bowler hat, came inside, his eyes widening when he found Dumbledore with guests. "Beg pardon, Dumbledore...but, I heard tell you wanted to see me," he told him.  
  
"As a matter of fac, yes, Cornelius, I did indeed. You see, we have had a rather large scale attack against this school this very evening, you see," Dumbledore explained, as Fudge's eyes widened in surprise and consternation. "Voldemort and his forces attacked, with hopes of destroying this castle and all who dwell within it. But now, Minister...well, I should say that after a rather spirited duel involving the Dark Lord himself, I can say with some certainty that he is finally, truly, gone."  
  
"You mean," Fudge asked, hopeful yet not daring to hope. "You mean to say that he's gone? As in dead? For good?"  
  
"Yes, Cornelius, it seems our young Harry here fought him rather commendably, and was forced in the course of the battle to kill him," Dumbledore said, indicating Harry, who was standing between Hermione and Ron. "You'll find his body lying down upon the school grounds, that is, unless someone from the Ministry has already moved it," Dumbledore said. "Oh, yes, and before you do anything else, Cornelius, I have to talk with you regarding the Sirius Black situation."  
  
Dumbledore moved over toward the cage that detained Wormtail in his rat- form. He waved his wand, freezing Peter in place, then removed the stiff rodent and placed him upon the ground.  
  
"Finite Incantantum," Dumbledore said quietly, and the rat unfroze. "It will do you no good to remain a rat, Peter. The jig, as it were, is up. Kindly do transform for the Minister, would you? Or, shall I allow Padfoot here to convince you?" Dumbledore said in a kindly, fatherly fashion that underlied the steel of his words.  
  
In the blink of an eye the rat transformed, and before them all, the human Peter Petigrew stood face to face with Minister Fudge.  
  
"Cornelius, please allow me to introduce you to one Peter Petigrew," Dumbledore told Cornelius about Sirius and Wormtail's Animagus abilities, and how they were unregistered ones at that.  
  
"So, basically, what you are saying," Fudge replied, looking at Peter if he was something filthy that had gotten on the sole of his shoe. "You are telling me that we have imprisoned an innocent man in Azkaban, while the killer, this fellow here, has been running loose all along?"  
  
He heard a rumbling deep bark and looked over toward where a very large black dog sat, growling menacingly. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the dog, who immediately stopped growling. The dog then looked at Dumbledore, who simply nodded. The dog then turned back into Sirius Black himself again.  
  
"Please believe me, Minister," Sirius said in a beseeching voice. "I could have never killed either James or Lily. And, as you can now see, I never killed Peter, either."  
  
Cornelius looked over at Sirius standing there, and then over at Peter, who cringed. He turned back to Sirius and said, "Since it has been proven that you are indeed an innocent man, Sirius Black...you may go free from Azkaban. Oh, yes, and if I'm not mistaken, now you do have the right, as his legal guardian, to have Harry with you during the holidays, if he's of a mind to."  
  
Fudge then turned rather imperiously toward Peter saying, "Mr. Peter Pettigrew, you are under arrest for the murder of Lily and James Potter, as well as thirteen Muggles, and are also charged with aiding and abetting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
  
Harry could scarely believe what he had just witnessed. It was as if it were the ending of some classic fairy tale, really. Sirius was alive, as well as a free man. Lord Voldemort was dead and gone, and maybe most surprising of all, Draco Malfoy had actually helped them with saving Hogwarts. Later, when the Aurors from the Ministry arrived to pick up Wormtail and the few surviving Death Eaters who had been taken prisoner, Harry let himself smiled.  
  
"Umm, I say, Dumbledore?" Sirius suddenly asked.  
  
"Yes, Sirius?" Dumbledore answered back.  
  
"Well, you see...my house is still Headquarters for the Order, yes? And, well, I can´t very well live there with Harry now, can I?" Sirius said, rather tentatively.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore said smiling. "I suppose you do have a rather good point there, Sirius. However, I know that his great grandmother has many free rooms available in her home."  
  
"Do you think she would let us stay with her then, Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm rather positive that she will indeed, Harry my boy," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Wait one minute here," Ron interjected, his eyes confused. He turned to Harry, asking, "Harry, mate, you don´t have a great grandmother...well, a living one, I mean, do you?"  
  
"Oh yes, Mr. Weasley, as a matter of fact, he does," a voice behind Ron proclaimed primly.  
  
Harry grinned. "Hermoine, Ron, Sirius. Please say hello to my great grandmother, Minerva Tabitha Evans McGonnagal..." 


	48. Summer

Chapter 48  
  
Summer  
  
McGonnagal moved to just behind Harry, putting one hand on his shoulder. It was difficult to tell just which of the three was the most surprised by the news: Sirius, Ron or Hermione.  
  
Sirius couldn't believe that Lily and Minerva were related, but then again, neither could Ron nor Hermione for their parts.  
  
McGonnagal explained to them what she had said to Harry many months before, and after allowing them all some time, they grew comfortable with the idea. Minerva was quick to offer both Harry and Sirius welcome in her home as long as they wished to stay...just as long as they followed her rules.  
  
A week passed, as did the rest of the students exams. In the last few weeks of the school year, when the school had calmed down, and everything was beginning to return, more or less, to the usual, the Hogwarts Sisters announced that they would throw one last concert for the student body, a sort of a farewell concert. There was nearly full attendance at the concert that evening, and after a few light warm-up songs, Minerva nodded to her Sisters and gave the word.  
  
Stepping up to the lip of the stage, she began to speak. "Before the real concert begins...some last minute administrative matters need to be addressed. What has happened at this school the night of July the fifteenth has been kept in utmost secrecy...and, to quote the Headmaster, therefore the entire school now knows!" The students---well, most of them, at least---laughed appreciatively. "This institution, such as it is, owes a debt to several of its students it can scarcely ever repay. Let me only say that this castle---and all of you who enjoy the education you receive here---owe a debt of special gratitude to these individuals. That being said, I---with Professor Dumbledore's approval, of course---now award these persons additional House points by way of thank you," Minerva concluded. She then looked out over the crowd, smiled mysteriously, and then continued.  
  
"I hereby award fifty points each to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor House. These points are awarded to each of them for courage, determination, and meritorious conduct benefiting this school," Minerva announced, and the students could not help but notice that the Gryffindor cylinder had now filled to its full capacity, leaving the Slytherin and other House cylinders lacking.  
  
"One last thing then. We would now like to sing a little song for our favorite trio of heroes!" Minerva 'Tabby' McGonnagal added, playing a clever little trill on her keyboard.  
  
Professor 'Badger' Sprout set the rhythm with her bass drum, and a second later, the Hogwarts Sisters belted out a new song:  
  
You've got a friend in me,  
  
You've got a friend in me,  
  
When the road looks rough ahead,  
  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed.  
  
You just remember what your old pal said,  
  
Boy, you've got a friend in me,  
  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me.  
  
You've got a friend in me,  
  
You've got a friend in me,  
  
You got troubles, then I got 'em too,  
  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you.  
  
If we stick together we can see it through,  
  
'Cause you've got a friend in me,  
  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me.  
  
Now, some other folks might,  
  
Be a little bit smarter than I am,  
  
Bigger and stronger too.  
  
Maybe.  
  
But none of them will ever love you,  
  
The way I do,  
  
Just me and you, boy.  
  
And as the years go by,  
  
Our friendship will never die.  
  
You're gonna see, it's our destiny,  
  
You've got a friend in me,  
  
You've got a friend in me,  
  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me...  
  
At the song's conclusion, the audience burst into applause and rounds of cheering.  
  
As they applauded along with the rest, Hermione sniffed back a tear, leaning over to say to Harry and Ron, "I can´t believe they sang that for us." Madam Hooch, a.k.a. Hawkeye, moved forward ahead of the band to the front of the stage then. She raised her fingerless-gloved hands to get everyone's attention, and to calm them down a bit.  
  
"Thank you all! Thank you very much. Now, the rest of this concert will be by request only. Whatever it is you want to hear, just pipe up and let us know you want to hear it!" she proclaimed in a loud voice. When the cheering died down again, she then added. "If any of you would come up and care to join us for a song, well...by all means, come and do so!"  
  
Hermione stepped forward then, surprising Harry and Ron to the point of speechlessness. "Yes, Ms. Granger?" Xiomara said. "Have you a request?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering...do you know the song 'Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman'?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"Yes, I think we do," Xiomara replied, then looking over to her fellow Sisters, who all nodded in agreement with her. "Now, did you want us to sing it, or would you prefer to sing it yourself, Ms. Granger?" Xiomara asked.  
  
"I think I'll sing, thanks," Hermione said with a degree of self-confidence that made Hooch smile.  
  
"Now, everyone...our next song will be sung by none other than your own Hermione Granger!" Xiomara whopped, playing an impressive intro piece on her oddly-shaped guitar.  
  
Hermione trotted up on-stage, then looked towards the audience, feeling butterflies in her stomach. But, when she heard the Hogwarts Sisters starting to play, she took a deep breath and started to sing:  
  
I used to think,  
  
I had the answers to everything,  
  
but now I know.  
  
That life doesn't always go my way,  
  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle,  
  
That's when I realize...  
  
I'm not a girl,  
  
Not yet a woman.  
  
All I need is time.  
  
A moment that is mine,  
  
While I'm in between,  
  
I'm not a girl,  
  
There is no need to protect me,  
  
It's time that I  
  
Learn to face up to this on my own.  
  
I've seen so much more than you know now,  
  
Don't tell me to shut my eyes.  
  
I'm not a girl,  
  
Not yet a woman.  
  
All I need is time.  
  
A moment that is mine,  
  
While I'm in between,  
  
I'm not a girl,  
  
But if you look at me closely,  
  
You will see it in my eyes,  
  
This girl will always find her way.  
  
I'm not a girl,  
  
(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe)  
  
Not yet a woman,  
  
(I'm just trying to find the woman in me)  
  
All I need is time,  
  
(All I need is time)  
  
A moment that is mine,  
  
While I'm in between,  
  
I'm not a girl. Not yet a woman.  
  
Hermione finished and then bowed, looking up expectantly as she stood back up.  
  
Everybody cheered and whooped, thrilled with her performance. "Well, that song sure fitted her all right," Ron said to Harry. Harry looked back oddly at Ron, who smiled weakly and blushed. The Hogwarts Sisters played long into the night, finally wrapping things up around the midnight hour, when they stopped and informed all and sundry it was time for them to get to their beds. As they filed out of the Great Hall, the Trouble Trio---much like everyone else---talked with one another. "Well, that was really some concert," Ron said. "Really, Ron. Of course it was," Hermione said. "We now have only four days left before the end of the term, so that concert was the last time they played. Their last concert..."  
  
Those last four days were a blur...before they all knew it, the last day of the term was upon them, and all that remained was the Farewell Feast. Not at all a surprise---but a disappointment to the Slytherins---Gryffindor won the House Cup, especially after all the points Professor McGonnagal had awarded them. Despite the solemn looks on some Slytherin faces, the students as a whole were having a wonderful time. At his appointed time, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet, and politely exclaimed, "I do beg your pardon, everyone! But, I do have a few last term comments to announce before you may leave for your well-deserved summer holidays." He waited until the buzz of conversation had ceased, then looked out upon all of his students, who sat before him, gazing up in anticipation of what he would say. "First, I will say that this has been a year, one unlike any other that I have ever seen before," Dumbledore informed them, then paused a second or two. "Second, I regret to announce that our Professor Bat will unfortunately not be continuing on as a teacher come next year," Dumbledore proclaimed, much to the dismay and consternation of many of the students. Professor Bat was uniformly liked and appreciated by students of all the Houses. "But why, Professor?" called a voice from the crowd of students. Bathilda Bat rose to her feet, looking different somehow. "I'm afraid that what the Headmaster says is quite correct. But, that is not because I would not relish the opportunity to return to you all next year. No, I'm afraid that I will be busy this upcoming year, you see...since I find myself pregnant."  
  
"She says she's what?" Ron demanded, looking sickly all of the sudden.  
  
He was cut off as nearly everyone cheered in congratulations of Professor Bat and her impending pregnancy. Harry and his friends could only shake their heads in wonder, when they notice Professor Bat bend over and whisper something into Dumbledore's ear. Whatever it was she said, it made the Headmaster's eyes go wide, then chuckle with amusement and a not a little wonder. Professor Bat looked expectantly at Dumbledore, her eye almost pleading with him. But, Dumbledore simply shook his head, as if saying to her that she could tell them all herself.  
  
Proffesor Bat turned back to the students, and took a breath. "I suppose that many of you are wondering just who might be the father of my child. Well..." She swallowed hard before continuing. "I am proud to inform you all that the father of my child is none other than..."  
  
An expectant hush cam over the assembly, as Professor Bat seemed to finally win a silent battle she waged with herself. "Your Potions Master, Severus Snape," she admitted, blushing furiously. There was silenced as a result of her announcement. Well, that is until there came a hellish clatter as Professor Snape fainted and fell out of his chair on to the floor.  
  
Xiomara Hooch, who was sitting next to Snape, looked down, shook her head, and then bellowed over toward Dumbledore. "Not to worry, Headmaster! He's only fainted from the shock. He'll be fine!"  
  
The students were cheering or laughing, whichever suited their moods, and not a few of the faculty joined in, not least among them were Minerva, Professor Flitwick as well as Hagrid, who nearly choked on his pint of ale.  
  
"Ha! I figured it was him!" Ron boasted to his friends. "Remember what Bat said that day in Dumbledore's office, right? How she and...er, eww, it's still disgusting!"  
  
"Perhaps, Ron. But can just see the expression on Sirius' face when we tell him the news?" Hermione said, which caused Ron and Harry to collapse in laughter.  
  
Regretably, the Farewell Feast was soon over, and everyone began picking up their belongings in preparation for heading home upon the Hogwarts Express.  
  
As Harry, Ron, and Hermione carted their trunks and packs down to the Entrance Hall, they talked of all they had done this year. But, conversation was cut short as Harry looked in happy surprise to spot Sirius standing, apparently waiting for them. He told them all that he wished to wait, and join Harry and his friends aboard the train. He intended to come back with Harry, especially wanting to tell the Dursleys that they where finally rid of Harry for good. Then it would just be a matter of collecting Harry's things there before heading off toward Minerva's home and (after what Mariah had told them) the McGonnagal Manor. After arriving at the station in Hogsmeade, they chose a compartment all to themselves, so that they could talk privately. As they expected, Sirius nearly laughed himself to death when toldthat Snape was going to be a father...and of Bat's child at that.  
  
They all looked up when the door to their compartment opened, and there stood Draco, Opaleye, and their ever attending goons, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Draco looked once significantly to his goons and his sister, indicating that they were to leave, and remain outside in the hall. Opaleye, Crabbe and Goyle shuffled down the hall to find a free compartment in which to wait. Malfoy looked over at Harry.  
  
"Just wanted to tell you that now we're even, Potter," Malfoy said. "You saved my life on the Quidditch pitch, as well as not handing me over to the teachers during winter holiday, so I wouldn't get expelled. But, now, we're even once more. No more special treatment for you scarhead. And, don't expect me to hold back with either of you too! Be seeing you, Weasel, Mudblood." "Shove off, Malfoy," Harry said easily. He knew from the start that Malfoy wouldn't remain on his side forever. In fact, he was rather surprised that Malfoy hadn't said anything before now.  
  
When Malfoy left, Sirius looked over to Harry, asking, "Just what was that all about?" "Well, it was like this, Sirius..." Harry, Hermione and Ron then told him about all that had happened that year. Sirius told them he thought it nice of them to give Professor McGonnagal a birthday party, and laughed at all the things they had done to the teachers after they had lost their bet with Harry. Minerva had returned Harry's hair to its proper color and styling once again after a week, so that they didn't say anything about that.  
  
The Hogwarts Express finally pulled into King's Cross station, and after securing their belongings, Harry, his friends, and Sirius all went to see the Dursleys.  
  
They were disagreeable, as usual, to Harry, which made Sirius frown.  
  
"Come along, boy," Vernon groused through his thick mustache. "I haven't all day..." It was then that he noticed Sirius standing beside Harry, his arms crossed.  
  
"Who's he, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked, looking agaiun at Sirius.  
  
"Oh, him? Well, that's my godfather. You know, the one that everyone thought was dead, but was really alive all the time. He was in prison, accused of murder, remember? Well, he was innocent, and now he's free. So, that being the case, Uncle Vernon, I'll now be staying the holidays with him," Harry said.  
  
The Dursleys looked on Sirius. "Vernon, do you really believe him?" Petunia asked weakly.  
  
"Well, suppose we ruddy have to, Petunia," Wernon grumbled.  
  
"But, Vernon, suppose that man goes back to prison again? Then the boy comes back to live with us," Petunia said, uneasy with that prospect.  
  
"Oh, believe you me, I won´t," Harry declared heatedly. He looked over to his Aunt Petunia. "Aunt Petunia? Does the name Minerva Evans mean anything to you?" Harry asked, wanting to know.  
  
"Why, of course it does, she´s my grandmother," Petunia said. "I haven't seen her since Lily began at that - that school."  
  
"Ahem, then...perhaps, child, I should remedy that," a voice declared from behind them.  
  
Petunia turned quickly about, and looked upon Minerva McGonnagal, who did not appear very happy. "Grandmother! W-What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Making certain that one of my best students---as well as my great-grandson- --and his godfather find their way home," Minerva informed her.  
  
"We're coming, Professor," Harry said.  
  
"Professor?" Petunia said timidly, not really wanting to know.  
  
"Yes, Professor, Petunia Evans Dursley. For your information, I am one of Harry's teachers at Hogwarts," Minerva said. Petunia was duly shocked over hearing that news, realizing that there more than one witch in the family.  
  
"Well...are you two coming then?" Minerva asked, a touch sternly.  
  
"Yes, Great Grandmother," Harry said, smiling.  
  
Minerva nodded and turned into her tabby form before jumping up on to Harry's shoulders to settle in. She bowed her head respectfully to the Dursleys before Harry turned and began walking away.  
  
Finally, the three of them were in Scotland, and Harry and Sirius got their first glimpse of the McGonnagal Manor. "Welcome home, gentlemen," Minerva said.  
  
Harry smiled. He was finally home. Home at last.  
  
End  
  
BIG AN: Finnaly finnished whit my HP story. I think i shall make a secuel or something from it maby something as the first weeks at the McGonnagal manor. Untill then Thanks to all rewiewers and ecpesially to Jetana, Nightwing 509 and aalikane since they always gave me rewiews for each chapter i put upp. FREE BUTTERBEAR FOR YOU. To all you others who read this story thank you for reading and please spread the word about this fic.  
  
The warmest regards  
  
Captein Amelia 


End file.
